The Black Empyrean Dragon God Emperor
by captcabbages
Summary: An error in the system sent him into the DxD-verse years earlier than intended. What will he do now with all the time in the world before the disaster revolving around Kuoh Academy starts? Follow Kira Rose as his dragon roar shakes the world! DxD-verse and TheGamerManhwa Xover Warning: Godlike!OC. Dragon!OC. OCxSerafallxTiamatxGabriel pairing. There may be additional harem members.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor The Gamer Manhwa or any other non-original concept.**

 **Warning: There are lemons in this fanfic.**

 **Edited 05/08/18. Fixed up some minor errors. Feel free to point anymore out. The story isn't perfect by any means.**

 **ENJOY THE READ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A new beginning**

* * *

It was midday. A figure of a young man looking to be in his late teens of 18-19 years of age, was panting for breath as he leaned next to a dumpster. His clothes were tattered, a few holes with a couple of bloodstains could be seen on the guy's white t-shirt and black shorts.

The bleeding teen had fair skin and short black hair, which was a bit dishevelled as he had recently been roughed up. Thick, red blood ran down the side of his forehead from getting a beer bottle smashed onto it. He had a few broken bones and a massive amount of bruises on his body, the result of being beaten up by some wannabe gangsters, only because he had refused to give them his money. His eyes that consisted of violet irises and black pupils expressed a heavy unwillingness as he silently cursed himself for getting into this situation. If only he was stronger...

He wasn't the type of guy who would submit to anyone that easily. Although his money _did_ get taken in the end, it definitely wasn't taken willingly. Those thugs had forcibly stolen it from him after he was beaten to the point of no longer being able to move.

So here he was... currently in a dire situation, and if he didn't get any help anytime soon, he would surely bleed to death.

Dying? He had never thought his life would end _this_ quickly, not to mention in this humiliating manner. What did he ever do to deserve this bad luck?

Letting out a deep breath, he winced slightly at the pain felt around his broken ribs whenever he utilized his lungs. The pain was starting to annoy him somewhat, evident in the slight twitch on one of his eyebrows.

"FUC-*cough cough* Damn it! *cough cough*" The teen coughed out mouthfuls of blood as he attempted to curse out loud. His injuries were starting to act up.

 _'I guess this is it, huh?'_ He sighed unwillingly.

 _ **You have been given a second chance at life. Do you wish to live a more interesting life? To have fun, and maybe find love? Do you want to become stronger? Accept? Y?/N?**_

The young man was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, his head perking up slightly as a feminine voice resounded within his mind, along with the appearance of something the teen would describe as a 'strange phenomenon'. He blinked his violet eyes a few times in wonder, thinking his mind was playing games with him. Only after performing the action many times did he finally confirm that he wasn't hallucinating.

It was a blue screen, which looked exactly like a message window straight out of an RPG game, something that had just abruptly popped out of nowhere. Even more bizarre was the questions displayed on it, the same questions which had reverberated in his mind in the monotone voice of a female.

He stared at the screen wide-eyed, feeling both shock and confusion. It was too mysterious. Was this the devil? He was pretty unnerved. It felt like there someone was calling out to him, edging him on to accept. He was pretty unnerved. He didn't have to sell his soul or something... right?

...Did he wish to live a better life?

Well, since he was currently on the verge of dying at the moment, yes.

The teen recalled living at the orphanage ever since he was at the small age of 3. While growing up, he had asked about his parents and was told by the caretakers there that his parents had passed away in a car accident. There was also the fact that he had no other apparent family. He didn't really know what to feel at that time since he was already used to living without family, though there was still a sense of disappointment and a bit of loneliness.

Life in the orphanage wasn't really that great either. The poor guy didn't have any friends, always kept to himself and was a 'loner', as referred to by his fellow orphanage members. Of course, it wasn't like he hadn't tried talking to them, it was just that most conversations usually turned out really awkward, as his peers had nothing in common with him.

Other than attending school at the orphanage, he enjoyed taking leisurely strolls around the city and even sometimes into the nearby forest outside of it. There, he would be able to appreciate and relish in nature's fresh air as he went exploring. Apart from those activities, there was the Internet, online games, light novels to read and even anime to watch in order to pass the time and boy, did it do him wonders.

The young man basically had his own freedom, being able to go wherever he wanted and lazed around whenever he felt like it, but as he was near death and remembered his life up until now, he had to admit that it was stale and uninteresting.

...Wanting to find love?

What was love? He didn't know. The teen had been with different women. He wasn't a virgin by any means, having been to the brothels within the red light district once upon a time, on the opposite side of the city. Although some of the women there were attractive, nothing was ever felt for them. It was more of a relationship where women at the brothels get money in exchange for sating his libido. That's how he perceived it anyway.

In a way, love was something that had always peaked his curiosity, something he had wished to find and experience for himself.

...Wanting to become stronger? Hell. Fucking. Yes. In the first place, if he was strong he wouldn't be stuck in his current bloody state. He would've already taught those damn thugs a lesson.

After a moment of thinking, he decided to just go along with it and accept. He was going to die anyway, and a second chance at life was what the young man wanted right now. If there were any consequences, like selling the devil his soul, he would deal with that shit later. The teen was about to reach out and press the Y key, which was present on the bottom of the screen, but then recalled the situation he was in. He couldn't move.

"Fuck my life." he painfully muttered.

The screen blinked and flickered for about 5 times, probably an indication it was getting annoyed and impatient.

"Y-yes." So instead of moving to press the button, he tried to sound as clear as possible, speaking out in between his heavy breathing.

 _ **Very well.**_

 _ **Starting inheritance…**_

 _ **Calculating time zone…**_

 _ **Transferring User to different universe…**_

 _ **Error… A glitch has presented in the system… Calibrating… Forcing transfer…**_

 _ **Creating Instant Dungeon: Empty…**_

 _ **Scanning user… Healing procedures activated…**_

 _ **Proceeding with inheritance…**_

After voicing out his thoughts, the same familiar feminine voice echoed in his mind once more. The blue screen disappeared, followed by an immediate bright light. The intensity made him feel like he was staring up at the sun directly.

Closing his eyes, he waited for a minute for the light to die down, in which he reopened them right after. His eyeballs had nearly popped out of their sockets as his violet eyes widened in disbelief. To the teen's shock, the damage he had suffered not to long ago was all gone, leaving no scars whatsoever.

A blue screen appeared in front of him out of nowhere again, although this time with a different message.

 _ **Inheritance complete. Welcome to the start of your new life. The user has inherited the legendary Gamer's Mind and Body. Both the soul and body of the User have been enhanced. The user has obtained the class 'The Gamer'.**_

 _ **Arise, for you are the chosen one who holds unlimited potential. Grow strong. Be tenacious. Live your life to the fullest, make friends and find love as the bonds will make you stay strong. Last but not least, make sure you have fun… for you will become the strongest, KIRA ROSE!**_

"What. In. The. Actual. Fuck." Kira cursed in the most monotone voice he could use, after having read what was present on the screen. Little did he know that the error presented by the system caused all the supernatural beings in the universe to sense him arriving, albeit only for a split millisecond.

* * *

 _ ***Break***_

* * *

After getting back to reality, Kira walked absentmindedly out of the alley and proceeded to the forest about a kilometre away from the city, not taking notice that the city was completely different from the one he knew. Whilst walking, he didn't even realize that there weren't any people around him. It was supposed to be midday. A strange eerie silence was present as he got to a spot by the lake in the forest clearing.

Snapping out of his trance, he was again shell-shocked by how quiet it was. No one was around him... The sky was… green?! And why the heck was it so silent? Shouldn't the forest at least have the sounds birds chirping? Wait, this forest wasn't even the same one he recognized! What was going on? A dream? Had he already died and someone decided to play a rude joke on him?

As Kira was starting to feel a bit nervous, a warm wave of energy washed over him. It was a pleasant feeling, seeming to clean him of his fears and strengthen his nerves. He wondered what it was.

"What's happening?" Kira thought aloud, and suddenly he heard a familiar feminine voice inside his mind again.

 _ **The user was transferred to a different universe. An error occurred whilst transferring, resulting in the User being transferred 300 years earlier than intended.**_

 _ **An Instant Dungeon (ID) was created in the said universe, just before the user was accepting his inheritance in order to prevent further disturbance.**_

 _ **The ID you are in is basically a mirror dimension of where you currently are. It is also one of the skills the user gets defaulted with as 'The Gamer'. Everything within the dimension will look the same as the real world but no one apart from the user is able to enter, unless given permission by the user.**_

 _ **Do you wish to learn more about the universe and it's supernatural world? Y?/N?**_

"Okay, so I wasn't hallucinating. Everything is real, yet unreal. The different universe and the supernatural world, huh? I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't suddenly recover from all my wounds and now in this… mirror world like dimension? At least from now on life wouldn't be as boring as I thought it would." Kira muttered, fairly surprised how he was able to stay so calm in his current situation. ' _I wonder why.'_ He thought.

Learning more about the universe he will be living in from now on and its supernatural world would give him valuable information. After what had happened to him, he could technically be considered part of said 'supernatural'. He briefly wondered if this universe was a game or anime world of some sort. That'd be pretty cool. Instead of pressing 'Yes' or voicing it out, he tried mentally answering and to his astonishment, it actually worked.

 _ **Very well, information will be provided to the user.**_

 _ **Many races lived in on Earth. There were mainly Dragons, Gods, Angels, Devils, The Fallen, Y**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai and humans. The human race was ignorant of other sentient beings and thought themselves to be the ultimate authority.**_

 _ **In actuality, humanity was the youngest of the sentient races on this planet. The older races who lived longer lifespans than humans were much stronger and thus humans were somewhat looked down upon.**_

 _ **Long ago… there was a battle on Earth known as the Great War. This war was between the Three Major Factions: Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels.**_

 _ **The Devil faction headed by the Four Great Satans were power hungry beings who offered humanity wealth in exchange for their souls which they devoured for immense power.**_

 _ **The Angel faction, led by The One True God of the Bible, his Seraphs and Archangels who gained power through the human race's beliefs were opposed to this. They thought such methods were cruel and evil. Tension quickly turned into an all-out war and a third Faction was born.**_

 _ **Angels fell from Heaven by immersing in one of the seven deadly sins. The Fallen Angel faction otherwise known as the Grigori was managed by the Governor Azazel and his assistants Baraqiel and Shemhazai, the Vice Governors.**_

 _ **Angels were ordered to kill the Fallen due to their former allies falling to sin and Devils were ordered to kill them because the Fallen were taking over the Devil's territory in the underworld, thus turning the war into a 3-way massacre.**_

Well, after everything so far Kira was highly certain that he was currently in the DxD universe. Fuck yeah. At least he was put in an interesting world. Although he watched the anime and read the light novel, it was a long time ago and not much was remembered. He figured he should probably read the whole lore, just to get the gist of everything.

 _'The devil system seems fair, albeit a bit ruthless in my opinion...'_

Everything comes with a price, power and wealth are the same.

Kira had almost been beaten to death and it basically came down to his luck that saved him in the end when he had gotten his inheritance on his last breaths. If this [System] was anything about letting him live his life as a game, then putting in days of time and hard work grinding would probably be the price to pay for getting stronger.

There was a manhwa his friend told him about that had a game-like system as well, but he never liked reading those Asian comics. Nothing against Asians by the way. He was Asian too, half anyway. His mother was Asian and his dad, European.

 _'While Heaven seems too strict on their angels.'_ Kira thought.

 _ **There was a point where all the Three Major Factions allied with each other so they could overcome The Red and White Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, who wer…**_

* * *

 _ ***Break***_

* * *

 _'Hmm. So overcoming the Dragons and continuation of the war lead to the True God and Four Satans dying. Then there was the First Devil Civil War, where the new Devil Government was formed, new Satans replacing old. The Three Major Factions are currently in a tense ceasefire and there's also Beelzebub's Evil Pieces to recoup the devil population._

 _There's also_ _the Magic Council for Magicians and other Mythological Factions as well, some who allied themselves with one of the Three Factions during the Great War. The strongest existence is The Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinity Dragon Ophis and the only one known above it is the Dragon of dragons, Great Red. It seems the_ _Y_ _ō_ _kai Faction is relatively small at the moment as well, huh._

 _I'd say that was a good recap on the lore of this world. It definitely refreshed some of my memories.'_ Kira commented inwardly.

The only thing Kira wondered, was why he was currently present only 100 years _after_ the Devil Civil war ended. He had expected to be present during the time where the main storyline had started.

Wait a minute…

Transferred 300 years earlier than intended? 300 years from now… If Kira remembered correctly, that was when the canon started and when the shit really hit the fan. 300 years earlier would only mean… that he had a fuck ton of time to do whatever he wanted before the main plotline started. As he was inwardly rejoicing over the fact he had time to prepare for the disaster that was coming to Kuoh, he then recalled that he was only a human and that the human race only lived for about a century.

Was he going to even make to the canon? That was when the most interesting of things happened! And he was going to miss it, just like that? Kira couldn't believe it! Well, he could always ask a high-class devil to reincarnate him into a devil in order to live a long life, but he didn't like the idea of being a slave. Whilst he was reflecting what was wrong with the world, the message on the blue window changed.

 _ **Information has been given to the user about the current universe and its supernatural world. Character Enhancement will commence. It's time for the user to pick your race! The user only has 5 choices. Choose wisely.**_

 _ **+Angel**_

 _ **+Fallen Angel**_

 _ **+Devil**_

 _ **+Y**_ _ **ō**_ _ **kai**_

 _ **+Stay a human**_

 _ **+Dragon**_

 _ **Note: The 6th choice was added as compensation for the Error in the System causing a shift in Time. Warning: Process for turning from human into dragon will be painful.**_

Every choice gave him long life. At least he was compensated. He got an option for freedom! Anything other than the dragon option would make Kira a member under a faction, or at least a branch of one. Not even staying as a human allowed freedom. He'd probably be counted as a magician or a member of the Church.

From his memories, all magicians are rumoured to be under the Magic Council and he definitely didn't want to be experimented on by the Church. As part of the human race, he would also be looked down upon by other factions. The dragon option was technically the only one left, although turning into one would apparently be painful. It couldn't be _that_ bad... right?

"You know what they say… No pain no gain! My racial choice will be Dragon." Kira said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 _ **The user chooses the Dragon Race. Proceed? Y?/N?**_

He accepted mentally and the process began within a heartbeat.

 _ **Scanning User…**_

 _ **No abnormalities found…**_

 _ **Commencing operation…**_

There was a moment of silence… before a manly scream was heard almost instantaneously after. It would've been heard for kilometres if Kira hadn't been all by himself in the dimension. If there _was_ anyone there, they would've been able to see a black-violet aura enveloping a young man and notice that the voice sounded extremely agonizing. They wouldn't be wrong though, judging from teen's blood red eyes and tears presently streaming down his face.

 _Minutes later…_

 _ **Operation complete. Congratulations, the user has race changed into a Dragon. Character Enhancement concluded. Game HUD unlocked. The Game Menu unlocked.**_

 _ **Alert. New Quest Received. Please check the Quest Tab in the Game Menu.**_

Those were the last words he heard before Kira blacked out.

* * *

 _ ***Break***_

* * *

"... Ugh." Kira grunted as he opened his eyes. He realized that he was still in the same place. The teen was wondering why he suddenly had a feeling of dizziness when he figured out it was probably because he was still adjusting to his new changes.

He could presently see much clearer and when concentrating, he could feel a powerful energy source flow through his eyes, which allowed his now clearer sight to be even more precise. Even the little water droplets on a little tree leaf a kilometre away from where he was standing were noticed. His sense of smell and hearing were enhanced also.

Kira could feel that he was stronger, but the black-haired boy didn't know exactly how strong he was. He recalled what the voice in his mind, which he will call [System AI] from now on, was telling him before he blacked out.

The teen could say for certain he never wanted to go through that excruciating experience ever again. That was pain brought to a whole different level. It felt like he was being ripped apart from inside out on the atomic level.

Anyways the poor guy finally noticed that there were red and black horizontal bars on the top left corner of his vision, labelled with some letters and numbers smack-bang in the centre. He figured the red was his HP bar. The black one was probably the powerful energy source he had felt in his eyes when concentrating. It was probably an alternate type of energy to MP.

Deciding to check for what it was later, Kira finally saw his name on sitting on top of the red bar with 'Lvl 1' next to it. It was plain as day that it was his current level, although being "Level 1" made him feel kind of tiny.

The game menu was nowhere to be seen though. He thought of trying to either call it out or do the same mentally. Calling 'Menu' out inside his head, Kira saw that familiar blue screen with different options listed.

 **Character Profile**

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Quests**

 **Inventory**

 **Item Store**

 **System Help**

 **Phone**

 **Clock**

 **Map**

 **Friends List**

 **Money: 1,000,000 credits (could be exchanged for any source of currency).**

Well, he has to admit that's pretty neat. Nice and simple, which was much more preferable if u asked him. Checking out his Character Profile his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The Character Profile was linked to whatever he had equipped. It basically showed a mirror image of himself and what he was currently wearing, detailing the stats of each equipment when he glanced over each of them.

Kira's surprise, however, wasn't that he now basically had a portable mirror with himself at all times. It wasn't even the fact that the mirror image of himself was always expressionless and that he could turn the image of himself around just to see what he looked like from behind.

He was surprised by his present looks. He still had his pitched black hair albeit longer and the style looked similar to L Lawliet from _Death Note_.

Kira's eyes were now slitted, giving him a feral look. If you looked closely, his bright violet coloured irises were radiating purple light and although his round black pupils were now slitted, there was a bright aquamarine glow surrounding the new snake-like slits. He honestly thought they looked like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, albeit with the different colours and black slits.

White horns were protruding out of the side of his head. The extensions were sharp and shaped like the daggers used by Katarina from the game _League of Legends_.

There was the option of hiding his horns and slitted eyes in the character profile as well. How convenient.

Staring at his new skin intently, he could piece out small scales running across said organ but that was only if he looked really closely. Otherwise, no one would mistake him as anything else other than a human.

Kira absolutely loved his new look! You could see the defining muscles outlining his body. He was basically ripped. The teen was glad he had an athletic build similar to Gray Fullbuster and not bulky like Laxus from _Fairy Tail_. He didn't want to be seen as a macho man.

After he literally checked himself out, he wanted to see his stats and skills to get a general idea of what he was capable of. Closing the Character Profile he called out 'Stats' and 'Skills' and two different windows appeared in his view, left and right respectively, with the left being smaller than the one next to it.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Kira Rose

Level: 1

Gender: Male

Title: N/A

Class: The Gamer

Race: Dragon

Experience: 0/100%

Health Points: 200/200

Health Regen: 1% hp every 10 seconds

Draconic Energy Points: 550/550

Draconic Energy Regen: 55 DP every minute.

STR: 10

END: 10

DEX: 5

INT: 11 (10 + [10%])

Stat Points: 5

 **Skills**

 **Passives:**

 **Gamer's Mind:** Passive. Max Lvl. Grants Immunity to all mental status effects. Allows the user a calm state of mind in order to logically think things through during combat. The user does not require sleep. The user has no language barriers. The user can memorise anything he reads.

 **Gamer's Body:** Passive. Max Lvl. Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Grants Unlimited Potential. Sleeping for 6 hours restores HP/MP/DP and all status effects. The user does not age and is essentially an Immortal unless he runs out of HP.

 **Draconic Energy Manipulation:** Passive. Max Lvl. Able to conjure energy unique only to those of the dragon race. Passively increases INT by 10%.

 **Skill Create:** Passive. Max Lvl. The ability to turn an action the user has made into a skill if recognised by the system.

 **Dragon's Body:** Passive. Max Lvl. Being dragon grants the user passive regeneration. +1% hp regen every 10 seconds. Dragon scales are highly magic resistant and reduce physical damage. Magic resist + 75%. Reduces 50% physical damage.

 **Immunity to Fire:** Passive. Max Lvl. The user is immune to any flame that is weaker than a dragons.

 **Purple Dragon Fire:** Passive. Max Lvl. The dragon flames are known to burn through all flames, including a phoenix's. Regular dragon flames of the User are coloured deep violet. Cost depends on magic output.

 **Empyrean Dragon Fire:** Passive. Max Lvl. Legendary white flames granted to those worthy. Able to purge all curses and poison. Bathing in these flames allows the user to regenerate from fatal injuries twice as fast as a phoenix can at the cost of draconic energy. Cost: 100 DP every second peruse.

 **Immunity to curses:** Passive. Max Lvl. Possessing Empyrean flames of the dragon grants immunity to curses.

 **Actives:**

 **True Body:** Active. Max Lvl. Switch between human form and the user's true form at will. Dragon form doubles all of the user's stats.

 **Observe:** Active. Lvl 1 [0%]. Able to observe anything for Information. The higher level the skill, the more information the User will obtain. Cost 10 DP (Cost will never change).

 **ID: Create:** Active. Lvl 1 [0%]. Used to create Instant Dungeons. Stronger Instant Dungeons may be created the higher the skill level. Cost 10 DP (Cost will never change).

 **ID: Escape:** Active. Max Lvl. Used to get out of Instant Dungeons. Cost 10 DP (Cost will never change).

 **Dragonslayer Magic:** Active. Lvl 1 [0%]. The user is granted use of dragonslayer magic. Default Cost 30 DP (more DP used the stronger the magic unleashed)

Note: All skills that aren't exclusive to the user are unable to pass the User's Lvl.

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **Lightning:** Max Lvl. User's elemental affinity was originally lightning when still human.

 **Fire:** Max Lvl. Being a dragon grants the user the affinity to fire.

 **Space:** Lvl 1 [0%] The class 'The Gamer' grants the user affinity to space, due to being able to create dimensions out of nothing. Space-related magic and research will increase the user's space affinity.

Note: Scans indicate that the user has absolutely no affinity for other elements.

* * *

 _'Well then. No matter how you look at them, these stats and skills basically spell out the word 'bullshit'. I'm also technically an immortal as well now, and the energy replacing MP is apparently draconic energy. It makes sense since I'm a dragon and all.'_

He also found out that the pleasant feeling that was always washing over him whenever he started getting apprehensive was related to the [Gamer's Mind] skill.

The Gamer affinities combined with Dragon affinities make a one of a kind combination if he was, to be honest with himself. And [Dragonslayer magic]? He guessed it was because being dragon, it was a basic instinct to know how to hurt your own kind.

The [Empyrean Flames] are literally an enhanced version of phoenix flames. If his memory serves him right, phoenix flames cannot negate curses and definitely cannot heal other people. Just using these flames cost a whopping 100 DP per second, which from Kira's gaming experiences gave him a general idea on how overpowered these flames are.

[Gamer's Body] had given him the ability to heal all fatal wounds and injuries while asleep, but this would be essentially useless whilst in combat.

It'd probably take him 3 seconds to fully heal his own fatal wounds whereas it'd take a Phoenix 6 to heal theirs. The only downside to this would be that it burnt through energy almost too quickly. Kira would be burning through his energy a great deal faster than a phoenix whilst utilizing his flames. As for the Phoenix, the Firebird wouldn't even waste much energy, due to having an innate regeneration physique.

Regenerating a head after having it cut off should work as well. One of the few perks of having the body of 'Gamer'.

 _'The Space affinity though. There are so many things I could try with that! Hehehe. Just thinking of a dragon learning the [Hiraishin] gets me giddy! Hmmm... I should probably check out the other options in the menu and see if there are any other surprises waiting for me. If I recall, there was supposed to be a quest ready for me as well. Hahaha, time to finally have some fun!'_ Kira chuckled to himself.

* * *

 _ ***Break***_

* * *

 _ **You have levelled up.**_

 _ **You have completed the quest: 'Learning the hard way.'**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Reach level 10 by defeating Zombies only. Use of any skills is strictly forbidden.**_

 _ **Reward: Black Knight armour, 1 exp.**_

 _ **Failure: Reward will not be given. -10 all stats.**_

* * *

Opening the Character Profile window, Kira hastily checked over his new armour bound to him through his soul.

* * *

 **The Black Knight**

God Tier Armour

Bound to the user's soul.

Cannot be extracted.

Cannot be sensed by anyone other than the user.

+10 all stats

Every ten levels, gain +5 all stats.

Negates 25% damage.

The user can call upon armour by calling out its name.

Can only be powered by Draconic Energy.

When armour is damaged can be restored using draconic energy.

The heart piece of the armour lies inside the user's soul (kind of like a sacred gear).

All pieces of armour separated from the user are turned to dust.

* * *

As Kira looked over the armour, he was literally drooling! After looking over the Quest Tab from the game Menu, he had to toggle on the ability to hide his distinctive draconic features. It was to avoid being accidentally seen by people whenever he used [ID: Escape]. The teen then realized that after using [ID: Escape], common people would start avoiding him like the plague for about 15 seconds, so he technically didn't really need to hide his draconic appearance.

Calling upon the map, he noticed that he was in London, not his previous universe's London though. Pretty cool how the system gives him a free world map that tracks his location. It was basically like using google maps on his phone!

The dragon later started spamming [ID: Create] and [ID: Escape], levelling up both skills in the process and finally unlocking an instant dungeon with zombies to grind in.

He ended up being forced to endure levelling up in a stench-filled environment filled with zombies, without being able to use any of his skills. Having to fight dried corpses bare-handed wasn't exactly the best experience. The 1 exp reward only proved to further annoy him. Kira lost count of how many times he had cursed during this quest.

The poor dude was tempted to just use his dragon fire and melt everything but the -10 all stats quest penalty was just sitting there, tormenting him. The thought of getting new armour though had excited him to no end, so he gritted his teeth and persevered. He soon found out that the suffering he had gone through was worth it in the end, having gotten a God Tier Armour to boot!

The armour's appearance basically looked like _Fate/Zero_ 's Berserker armour, except it was a shade of shiny pitched black instead of a dull grey-blue colour. It was built for speed and mobility, yet it radiated an aura that spoke of pure power.

The helmet's design was essentially the same as he remembered, but with a pair of white dragon-like metallic horns protruding out the sides of it. They were shaped like his own horns, and there was also no ponytail bullshit sticking out on the top of the helmet.

The horizontally wide and vertically thin v-shaped eyeshield now glowed a mixture of bright violet and aquamarine just like his eyes. A clear gem was located in the centre of the chest plate, adding to the domineering look even further, glowing a fiery white, the same shade as his unique [Empyrean Flames].

Just like Berserker's, the armour was covered in a mist-like substance, except it was coloured an intense violet, the same pigment as his purple flames. The [Black Knight] also lacked the tail-like appendages sticking out from it's back, which in Kira's opinion made the armour look even more perfect.

 _'The Black Knight.'_ Mentally calling out its name, an ominous black violet aura emanated and started to flicker before illuminating, covering the surroundings. When everything settled down, the black armour covered his body, emitting a dark violet glow as Kira looked at his present stats and new skills.

* * *

 **Stats:**

Name: Kira Rose

Level: 10

Gender: Male

Title: N/A

Class: The Gamer

Race: Dragon

Experience: 0/100%

Health Points: 680/680

Health Regen: 1% hp every 10 seconds

Draconic Energy Points: 1870/1870

Draconic Energy Regen: 187 DP every minute.

STR: 34 (19 + 15)

END: 34 (19 + 15)

DEX: 29 (14 + 15)

INT: 37.4 ((19 + 15) + [10%])

75% Magical and Physical Resistance.

Stat Points: 50

 **Skills:**

 **Hand-to-hand combat:** Passive. Lvl 10. Lvl cannot be higher than User. Engaging your enemy using your body as a weapon and shield will passively strengthen your STR, END and DEX by 10%.

 **Sense:** Passive. Lvl 10. Lvl cannot be higher than User. Able to detect killing intent/bloodlust, grants high perception detecting emotions through the use of draconic energy and overall allow the user to sense anyone's presence and anything else in a 5-kilometre diameter.

* * *

"Gotta say I'm impressed. I still haven't figured out my fighting style yet so I should probably save up the stat points, just in case. I'm currently strong enough as it is and with my new armour I'd probably be able to fight monsters 10 levels higher than my own.

Apparently performing physical actions gave me experience, albeit only a tiny amount. I'm sure the same could be said for using magic though I haven't tried. Instead of giving stat bonuses for physical exercise, the system compensates by passively giving +1 all stats every level up. Physical/Magic exercise = Experience = Levels = A stronger me.

The concept of the system sounds fair at least. Even though I basically have unlimited potential, if I can grind stat points just by doing physical exercise, what's the point of having levels anyway. It'd probably be possible to get 100 STR at level 1, just spamming push-ups 24/7. With [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body], I have unlimited stamina after all. Now that I think about it, that theory _does_ seem to be broken.

Anyway, with the newly added damage reduction modifier combined with my dragon body modifier, I can now negate 75% damage given to me. What a boon! Bwahahahas!" Kira laughed evilly. Luckily no one was present or he'd be getting strange looks or asking him if he was mentally sane.

Checking the time, he quickly noticed that more than a day has passed, 35 hours exactly. It was 11 pm the next day. He had been so into the grinding session that he had completely forgotten about the real world.

Ah, the pleasures in life. For men, it would probably be food, drink and women, other than battle and competition of course! Or maybe that's just the stereotypical ones. Although Kira had the [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] and technically didn't feel tired or hungry, he didn't want to forget the wonderful feeling of sleep and satisfaction of eating tasty food. Dragon's were supposed to be gluttons and were definitely on the lazy side, in terms of anything other than fighting.

With his enhanced smell, he could tell that he currently stunk of sweat, and mostly of dried corpse. Buying soap and shampoo from the [Item Store] for 1000 credits, he recalled his armour and jumped into the lake for a quick wash down. 1 credit could be exchanged for 1 dollar apparently. Kira sighed as the price of everything in the store was exaggerated.

For an item store in a game system, the store didn't really have anything too overpowered. Apart from overpriced low-tier hp and energy potions, [Basic] to [Expert] level magic books and some low to high-tier weapons, one of the other few things being sold were… daily necessities, which were apparently overpriced as well.

You expected a fucking Excalibur or Forbidden magic such as [Resurrection] or some [Full Restore Potions]! Even if the price was way over the top, it should've at least been listed in the store. Give the guy some hope.

Still… 1000 credits for soap. What a bargain. Kira rolled his eyes. Guess it was the system's way of telling the user, 'if you're lazy and don't want to get off your ass, be prepared to spend extra… at 100 times the price'.

Not that he was complaining. The system basically gave him a million credits to get started in his new life. Probably to buy a house or travelling expenses. The guy didn't even need a house! He could just buy a bed from the [Item Store], place it in his inventory, and whenever he wanted to sleep he'd just open an empty dimension, take out the newly bought bed and doze off. It was almost TOO convenient.

Hopping out of the lake clad in his birthday suit, he went back into the [Item Store] in search of some clothes. As expected, the price of clothing was pretty expensive. What was being sold though, thoroughly blew Kira's mind away. If it wasn't for his [Gamer's Mind] keeping him in check, he would probably be fanboying on the very spot. Sold at the store were basically imitations of the clothing worn by anime and game characters back at his previous universe!

"Now what should I pick? So many options to choose... Arghhh they're all good. Hmm.. this one looks badass at least." Kira stated and decided to pick a costume that had an imposing appearance. If he was being picky, he could've probably found one that looked better, but he wasn't one to mind the minor details.

There was a repair option in case anything he wore got damaged, but being the lazy ass he was, Kira bought 10 sets of the same costume. He would only repair them when every set gets damaged. Why repair one, when you can repair all 10 at once? What's interesting to note that whenever the clothes get dirty, they are automatically cleaned when placed back into the inventory.

Spending a whopping 250k credits, 25k for a set, he quickly equipped a set and checked his [Character Profile], wanting to see how awesome he looked while wearing it.

The set consisted of a tight-fit purple t-shirt accentuating the chest and abdominal muscles. Worn over the top was a black long-sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows. Included was some black ripped jeans, black gloves and black sneakers with it's sole and heel being metallic silver.

The set was finished with a black and white fur coat looking cape with the inside being a striking purple. The outfit Kira had chosen, looked exactly like what Doombringer from the game _Elsword_ wore. He got rid of both belts though and replaced it with a plain black and silver one.

After he was finished sizing himself up, he cast [ID: Escape] to get out the dimension. He referred to his trusty map to navigate his way back to town for a bite to eat, right after hiding his draconic features. Glancing over to the top left corner he noticed his HP and DP bars. It was really just like a game. He didn't really even have to glance to his left.

The HUD was always there and he instinctively knew what his HP and DP was at all times.

Kira sat down in front of a random dumpling stand and ordered some prawn dumplings, while using his observe skill on the stand owner as he noticed a foreign source of energy surrounding the guy with his [Sense] passively activated.

* * *

Name: Derek Jin

Level: 15

Gender: Male

Race: Devil (low class)

HP: 382/382

Magical Energy: 438/438

STR: 19

END: 13

DEX: 16

INT: 24

Information: Derek Jin is an Extra Demon from the Underworld. As a low-class devil orphan with nothing to do, he came to the Human world to enjoy himself. He currently works as a chef at a dumpling store in the day and dumpling stand owner during the night. Enjoys satisfying people with his cooking.

* * *

A devil working at a dumpling stand in the middle of the night. ' _Intriguing.'_ Kira thought with a bit of interest.

 _'Why is he looking at me with fear evident in his eyes though? He looks cautious too. Mm maybe… Ah…yes. My draconic energy is practically radiating off me. Anyone who can sense energy in their surroundings would be able to feel it. I should figure out how to hide my presence unless I want all factions after my ass._ _Probably need to work on improving my other abilities too.'_ After paying for the dumplings, he took off to the distance instead of staying and scaring the guy any further.

* * *

 _ **Alert. New quest received.**_

 _ **Quest: The art of hiding one's presence.**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Dragon's have an innately strong presence. The user is tasked to create a high-calibre skill to prevent 100% of his draconic energy and aura from being leaked.**_

 _ **It is dangerous walking around and being unable to control your energy. Even more so since draconic energy is 10 times more dense than a human's mana.**_

 _ **The user will alert unwanted enemies and soon will find himself surrounded by all factions and probably asking why an unknown dragon is wandering in the middle of a human city.**_

 _ **Time given: 1 year.**_

 _ **Reward: This quest is given for the safety concerning the user, thus no reward will be given.**_

* * *

Reading over the new quest received whilst eating his steaming dumplings, he thought about all the possible ways he could efficiently hide his presence.

Other dragon's and powerful sentient beings probably learnt to suppress their energy to minimal levels until it could barely be sensed.

But Kira was fairly certain Yōkai's with the ability to use [Senjutsu] would still be able to sense the leak in energy. He didn't have any hint of doubt that there were other powerful sensors in the world as well. Of course, he would have to learn how to suppress his draconic energy the same way other beings do it, but in order to finish the quest and prevent 100% of his energy from leaking, he would probably have to do some research on the field.

The dragon learned from watching _Naruto_ that the art of sealing or [Fuinjutsu] almost had no limit, though he hated how a brush with ink or blood infused with energy in the form of chakra was needed to draw up seals, energy which Kira didn't have.

He wondered if he could use draconic energy to compensate for chakra, and since his draconic energy was a couple of times denser than chakra, he didn't need to use blood or ink. He could learn [Psychokinesis] to manipulate his draconic energy outside his body mentally and draw what was needed in the air. Add on [Gamer's Mind] and he won't be suffering from any repercussions.

It was basically [Rune Magic], he figured. Kira remembered that there were dozens of anime that showed the use of runes. Even in the DxD-verse, the supernatural beings used runes for their magic circles in order to cast spells and to teleport to different locations. [Fuinjutsu] was just basically another form of [Rune Magic] that used the Japanese alphabet instead.

Although a lot of time was given to research different runes and their uses, he would have to buy the magic books from the [Item Store].

Finishing off his midnight snack, he grunted in exasperation. "Okay, I admit that buying so many sets of clothing was rather a stupid thing to do. Ugh… Now I'm only able to afford the first two of four magic books for [Rune Magic]. The following [Advanced] and [Expert] books are even more expensive." The teen sighed. "Well, too late for regrets now, at least there are dungeons whenever money is needed. Hehe."

Kira cheered at the fact that the mobs in IDs give more money as the monsters increase in level. He just needed to grind up his [ID: Create] skill, so that higher level monsters spawn. As monsters inflate in level, it becomes more intelligent and harder to kill.

It would prove to be a good combat experience for him. The fact that he'd get to use them as test subjects to create better and efficient skills while grinding levels for himself, was basically hitting 3 birds with one stone!

For now, though, he kind of missed the pleasant feeling of sleep. As there wasn't anything that needed to be completed anytime soon, he decided to spend some time loosening up as he currently had the chance to do so. After all, Kira was supposed to live his new life to the fullest in this universe.

Without further ado, he created an empty dimension and brought out a bed he had bought from the [Item Store]. A pillow and blanket soon followed.

He unequipped his clothing, leaving him in nothing but boxers and hopped right into bed, laying his head on the pillow and covering himself with the quilt.

Making himself comfortable, the black-haired dragon finally relaxed for the first time ever since he had gotten placed into another universe, as he slowly drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter 1!**

 **Edit: For those who are wondering why there is a dumpling stand even though it's 300 years before canon starts, I just wanna let you know that Chinese dumplings were invented 1800 years ago. Lmao.**

 **Here's a simple guide for how the stats (for the OC) came to be.**

 **HP = END x 20  
DP = INT X 50  
DPR = INT x 5  
Level up = +1 all stats and 5 stat points.**

 **Expect a lot of time skips in the following chapters before canon starts.**

 **Warning: Kira WILL be godlike by the time the canon plot starts.** **300 years is a lot of time after all.**

Some spoilers for the upcoming chapters:

 **I'm planning on making Kira a teacher in Kuoh Academy.**

 **There will be filler arcs in between the main ones where the Gremory and Sitri group find out more about the OC's past, etc.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor The Gamer Manhwa or any other non-original concept.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews ^_^. Here's the new chapter. This chapter was posted as soon as it was written for those who are in a hurry to read. So while you guys are reading, I'll be editing! Also feel free to point mistakes I might've missed out in the reviews and I'll quickly fix 'em. Enjoy!**

 **For questions about the update period: I actually don't have a fixed schedule. But I'll try to upload at least 1 or 2 chapters per week. The chapters will be fairly long. About 8k words on average.**

 **Ashborn2271:** Hey dude! I was already planning on creating a new faction for this story. You'll be surprised! And no, I'm not going to make him learn Senjutsu since he doesn't use chakra. He's already overpowered as it is. Finishing reading this chapter and you'll know!

 **evo123457:** Yep, he's definitely not going to be bored for 300 years. And thanks for pointing out my mistake! I have already changed it so he's able to think logically only during combat. He was 19 years old so it's normal that he's a bit impulsive. He'll be calmer as he ages throughout the story.

 **akatsuna123:** I tried to have a balance between physical and magic stats to start off. Don't pay attention to the basic stats too much. You really only need to pay attention to his Lvl, DP, skills and the story since I'm adding my own twist. The stats only grow bigger as he levels. A little spoiler, the maximum level you'll ever see him in this story should be 500 ~ 510. ;)

 **lolkid:** Thanks for your suggestion! I have updated it to credits in chapter 1.

 **Rakjo:** Um, he was in London. And also this another universe. Anything can happen. Human society doesn't have to be _that_ underdeveloped. Of course, he's going to travel! There'd be no point making a story that starts 300 years earlier than the canon otherwise.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Red Heavenly Dragon! Twin Spears! The depressed Female Satan!**

* * *

A year into Kira's new life and he finally decided to go out of seclusion. All he ever did was grind and all that was ever eaten were instant cup ramen noodles bought straight from yours truly, the [Item Store]. The grind tended to get dull and boring and as a gamer sometimes you had to deal with it. You get what you paid for. True gamers knew when to take a break though so he figured taking a breather for once wouldn't hurt. Opening his stats and skills menu, Kira reviewed his current achievements.

* * *

 **Stats**

Name: Kira Rose

Level: 101

Gender: Male

Title: N/A

Class: The Gamer

Race: Dragon

Experience: 53/100%

Health Points: 5200/5200

Health Regen: 1% hp every 10 seconds

Draconic Energy Points: 27,000/27,000

Draconic Energy Regen: 45 DP every second

STR: 260 (210 + 50)

END: 260 (210+ 50)

DEX: 255 (205 + 50)

INT: 540 ((310 + 50) + [50%])

75% Magical and Physical Resistance.

Stat Points: 5

 **Skills**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership (Incomplete):** Passive. Max Lvl. Allows the user to always be at maximum potential and ensures no wasted movement during combat. It enables the user to perfectly integrate and utilize all available close combat and long distance techniques to adapt to any situation during combat. This makes the user almost unstoppable. By completely merging the mind, the body and technique, the dexterity of combat are performed to extremes. Prevents degradation of fight skills no matter what situation. **Skill incomplete. Requires [Close Combat Mastery].**

[Long Distance Mastery]. Requirements reached.

Requirements:

Mastery over mid-range skills. Check.

Mastery over long-range skills. Check.

Mastery over support skills. Check.

Mastery over Barriers. Check.

Mastery over Flight. Check.

[Close Combat Mastery]. Requirements not yet reached.

Requirements:

Mastery over short-range skills. Check.

Mastery over hand-to-hand combat. Check.

Mastery over a weapon. **Required.**

Mastery over body reinforcement. Check.

Mastery over a movement skill. Check.

Mastery over Flight/Alternative to flight. Check.

 **Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength:** Active. Lvl 100 [Max] A technique that requires precise control of draconic energy and concentration to enhance one's strength to monstrous levels. This is done by storing energy in the hands and feet and then releasing it at pinpoint timing. The technique deals [STR x 400%] damage. Cost: 10 DP per strike.

 **Psychokinesis:** Active. Lvl 100 [Max]. The user is able to freely manipulate draconic energy outside of his body. Gamer's Mind prevents mental backlash from using Psychokinesis. Cost: 20 DP per spell.

 **Expert Rune Magic:** Active Lvl 100 [Max]. The user is able to instantly cast runes telekinetically using his draconic energy. Runes allow for support enhancements, barriers, seals and teleportation. Support runes cost 1 DP per second to maintain. Able to cast on allies in combat. Minimum 1 DP per second to maintain Rune barrier. Adding more DP will make strengthen barrier. Primary seals cost 2 DP. Intermediate seals cost 5 DP. Advanced seals cost 10 DP. Expert Seals Cost 15 DP. The user can only teleport to places he has previously been to. Teleportation costs 50 DP, with 5 second cast time.

 **Advanced Draconic Energy Manipulation:** Passive. Max Lvl. Due to the strict control of energy manipulation needed for [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] and [Psychokinesis], the skill [Draconic Energy Manipulation] has evolved into [Advanced Draconic Energy Manipulation]. Passively increases INT by 50%.

 **Soru (Shave):** Active. Lvl 10 [Max]. Utilising draconic energy to reinforce the legs, the user kicks off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye to move at vanishing speeds. Only able to go as fast as the body could handle. Also enhances striking power when using it to attack. Cost: 10 DP per second to maintain.

 **Geppo (Moonwalk):** Active. Lvl 20 [Max] Utilising draconic energy to reinforce the legs, the user is able to kick off the air itself. Costs 5 DP every kick.

 **Kamisori:** Active. Lvl 50 [Max]. By combining the Soru and Geppo, the user can now move and attack at vanishing speeds while in the air without the assistance of flight. Maximum speed equivalates to the limits of the user's body. Enhances striking power. Costs 10 DP per second to maintain reinforcement on the legs and 5 DP every kick.

 **ID: Mutant bugs:** Active. Max Lvl. Only accessible once the user reaches level 50. Instant Dungeon scales off user's level.

 **ID: Ogres:** Active. Lvl 1 [0%]. Only accessible once the user reaches level 100. Instant Dungeon scales off user's level.

 **Basic Space Manipulation:** Passive. Lvl 101 [5%]. Due to space affinity reaching level 50, the user is able to manipulate space.

 **Veil of space:** Active. Lvl 10. [Max]. User shrouds himself in a thin layer of space. Able to hide the user's presence. Cost: 5 DP per second.

* * *

Seeing as his unique flames expended too much energy, Kira determined to go towards the magic route. He placed most of his points into INT while the rest went to the other stats. The ratio used to allocate stat points were 1:1:1:2, respectively for STR, END, DEX and INT.

As a dragon, he was innately gifted with a body that didn't lack strength, endurance or speed. The only thing Kira _wasn't_ blessed with was a large reserve of draconic energy. To others, it might've been considered large. Although he had a bigger pool of energy compared to others, in his opinion, his own reserves were somewhat lackluster.

The dragon knew that he'd be able to create skills that would drain his draconic energy fairly quickly. With the [System], he basically had a hidden aptitude towards magic! It was no wonder he'd go down the path of magic and do everything he could to increase his pool of reserves.

The guy had expected some bonuses once a certain threshold was reached in his basic stats, but didn't get any despite putting 100 stats into STR, END, DEX and 200 into INT. He guessed it was pretty reasonable though. Even _he_ knew that without bonuses, he had too much power for his level.

The [System] loved to torment him.

First, the poor guy was subjected to a quest that had him fighting dried corpses with nothing else but his bare hands. Next, a new type of Instant Dungeon can be unlocked only _after_ [ID: Create] reached level 50.

Until then, he was stuck annihilating a horde of zombies again. Instead of using his bare hands and feet this time, he decided to be an arsonist. Kira literally burned everything in the [Instant Dungeon] to the ground in a matter of moments. It merely took him 30 seconds to finish the whole dungeon using his Dragonfire, which allowed him to spam clear dungeons.

Although the monsters' level scaled according to his own, it didn't change the fact that they were still inferior beings compared to himself. The same thing happened over and over in each dungeon run until he got bored of using his draconic flames and started to practice his hand-to-hand combat.

If Kira was going to be fighting in close combat, decent mobility and strength enhancement skills were needed.

He thought of _Hunter x Hunter_ characters using their energy to cover and reinforce their limbs in order to deal more damage, but then immediately cancelled the thought because the exact same thing could be done with his dragonslayer magic. Dragonslayer magic would only be used whenever he felt like going all out.

Kira needed a skill that was simple, and efficient enough to use in combat.

The teen then remembered Tsunade and her chakra enhanced strength. The Sannin was known for her insane strength, creating 100-metre diameter craters only using her bare fists. The technique was extremely efficient, being able to cause mass destruction while simultaneously using a minimum level of energy. Apparently, Tsunade also had a strong physical body inherited from being a member of a prominent clan.

Now imagine if a dragon, who was physically stronger than the Sannin, learnt that technique. It would definitely be an eye-opener. Combine it with the destructive nature of dragonslayer magic and you got yourself a raid boss on steroids.

After remembering the theory used for the technique, he started to practise. [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] was a bitch to learn! He had to go through a couple of broken bones in his arms and legs for the technique to be successfully registered into the game system as a skill.

It was definitely hell at first, but after practising for what felt like ages, everything got easier as his proficiency and level were raised. He was glad that he had his [Empyrean Flames], otherwise, he'd have to wait for his [Gamer's Body] regen to slowly heal him every time he messed up. It would be arduous. The technique was renamed into [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] as it used draconic energy instead of chakra.

Increasing INT gave Kira larger reserves, making it harder to control his draconic energy. After learning [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] though, his energy control had improved, enabling him the ability to learn [Psychokinesis]. He needed [Psychokinesis] in order to apply it to his [Rune Magic]. The teen didn't want to use [Rune Magic] through a medium as it just wasn't as effective, nor efficient.

For mobility skills, the dragon's mind floated over to the _One Piece_ world. [Soru] and [Geppo] only required two things: A strong physical body, and the ability to reinforce the legs. Wasting energy to reinforce the _whole_ body while only using a _part_ of it was plain stupid in his opinion.

Just like in the _Hunter x Hunter_ animation, only when taking blows from his opponent would he reinforce the particular area that's used either to take the hit, or defend. This uses minimal amounts of energy while at the same time being able to effectively reduce and negate damage without wasting energy. Mastering both [Soru and Geppo] consumed little time and Kira was later able to combine them into a new skill called [Kamisori].

With [Kamisori], he was able to move in the air at vanishing speeds without the assistance of flight. Attacking with such speed enhanced his striking power as well. Having dragon sight provided him with the ability to navigate while moving at high speeds and this prevented him from tunnel visioning. He didn't like relying on his wings or [Psychokinesis] to fly. It just wasn't as versatile. You couldn't really use your wings to instantly switch directions whilst fly forwards at full throttle without straining them.

There was actually a skill called [Leap], which allowed the user to create magic circles in the air and use them as stepping stones. The only problem was that it was too linear and predictable.

The first quarter of the year was practically spent grinding his skills on zombies until [ID: Create] reached level 50 and [ID: Mutant bugs] became accessible, the dungeon where he continued grinding in after.

Other than stopping to eat or sleep, the remainder of the time was spent on [Rune Magic]. Kira was excited at the prospect of recreating the [Hiraishin], but it seemed like mastering [Expert Rune Magic] just wasn't enough. He would have to continue his research on his own as he had mastered the basics and there weren't any more magic books relating to runes in the [Item Store]. His affinity towards space would be a huge assistance and allow him to learn faster than Minato, even if the Namikaze apparently had a good talent for seals.

The dragon finished his 1-year time limit quest about halfway through the year. Kira already learnt how to suppress his aura through regular means when his control over draconic energy had improved.

With [Rune Magic] he was able to create an energy suppressing seal specifically for his needs. It was great for hiding his identity. The seal kept the final leak in his draconic energy suppressed, making others feel that he was only an ordinary human. This did not mean that he couldn't use his energy while it was sealed, as he was able to unseal it instantly at any given time.

The quest was done at this point, but he decided to take extra precautions. He utilized his space affinity and created a thin layer of space to cover himself, making it seem like he blended in with his surroundings. Hiding his presence didn't seem to be a problem anymore.

After grinding up all of his newly acquired skills to their maximum level, [Basic Draconic Energy Manipulation] evolved into [Advanced Draconic Energy Manipulation], giving Kira a denser energy pool. This was the result of mastering both [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] and [Psychokinesis], which enhanced his energy control.

It also allowed him to control the output of his aura, which was to avoid overwhelming weaker beings from the heavy pressure created whenever he flared his energy. It provided an extra 40% boost in INT which was exactly what Kira presently needed.

The dragon chuckled to himself, knowing that he would only get stronger from now on.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

Kira was currently excited. He had always wanted to experience the hidden supernatural world for himself, and after training for a year so he would be strong enough to ensure his own safety within the DxD-verse, he was finally ready to head out.

The teen had swapped his outfit to a plain white shirt and black shorts. The current human society wasn't really developed in fashion yet and so he couldn't really wear his outfit in the open.

After having his first real meal in a year, he caught a familiar scent, albeit a faint one, as he walked out of the restaurant. Before he had time to ponder over what it was, a familiar blue light appeared in front of him in the form of a blue window.

 _ **Alert. New quest received.**_

 _ **Quest: What's that smell?**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find the source of the familiar scent and offer help.**_

 _ **Reward: EXP, Credits.**_

Without thinking too much, he closed the window and followed the source, and arrived in front of an old worn out hut at the end of an isolated alleyway.

' _Weird. I can sense two presences here. One is the scent I picked up from earlier and the other one seems to smell like a human? What's a human doing here? Hmm.. And the human's life force is fading fairly quickly as well. Now that I'm close, I'm definitely sure I'm sensing a dragon right now. A dragon that possesses immense power... but the said power is… sealed? Wait a minute… Human. Dragon. Sealed. It can't be…'_ He widened his eyes in realization.

Quickly noticing that the door was open, Kira took a deep breath as [Gamer's Mind] kicked in, which calmed his nerves. He went into the house and noticed that surprisingly, everything was relatively tidy, despite looking shabby on the outside.

Hearing weak sounds of breathing coming from what seemed to be a bedroom, he hastily made his way there and spotted a relatively old man lying down on the bed. If he couldn't tell that the man's life force was fading, he would have thought the guy was just taking his midday nap.

Approaching closer, he was just about to inspect the man when a red and green light shone within the room. Light dying down, Kira noticed that there was now a red gauntlet covering the man's left arm. The back of the gauntlet had a shiny green gem attached to it.

"Hmm... So I was correct… a sacred gear. I definitely didn't expect this one though, that's for sure. One of the thirteen 'Longinus', [Boosted Gear], the Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet housing one of the two Heavenly Dragons…" He muttered aloud.

* * *

 **Boosted Gear**

Mid tier Longinus, Sacred Gear

Basic form.

Hosts the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination.

[Boost]: Doubles the user's power every 10 seconds.

[Transfer]: Able to transfer the boosted power to allies.

* * *

 **[You… Although you are adept at hiding your aura and made it seem like you're human, I know a fellow dragon when I see one.]** The green gem flickered lightly, indicating the voice source originated from the gem.

' _What the fuck. He can still pinpoint my identity even when I've masked everything? Guess he's not called the Red Heavenly Dragon for nothing. At least now I know that my cover isn't perfect and can be seen through. Kind of hard to hide from a dragon, since they're familiar with their own race. If Ddraig can notice, maybe others can too. Though I'm sure they'd have to be at least a dragon of Dragon King rank.'_ Kira thought surprisingly.

Kira decided to stop hiding his draconic features as he was already found out. He looked more bad ass with them anyway. His white dagger-shaped horns appeared on his head and his violet eyes now had black slits in them, glowing a bright purple.

"Hey there! This would be our first meeting, Red Dragon Emperor. You may call me Kira. Kira Rose. I have to admit, I'm surprised you found out about my identity so quickly." Kira greeted the Heavenly Dragon calmly.

 **[It wasn't hard to find out, hatching. I've lived for thousands of years and I am familiar with my kind.]** Ddraig answered in a deep voice, the gem on the gauntlet lighting up with green as each word was spoken.

"Hatchling? I guess I _am_ kind of young..." Kira muttered, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

 **[You may call me Ddraig. Kira Rose, huh? Quite a strange name you have there for a dragon.]** Ddraig continued.

"Alright, I will call you Ddraig from now on. Well, to start off, I wasn't a dragon originally so I'm not surprised you'd find it strange." Kira flatly replied and nodded his head at the gauntlet.

 **[You say weren't originally a dragon?]** Ddraig asked, though he didn't really sound surprised.

"Yep. Due to certain… circumstances, I ended up reborn as a full-blooded dragon..." Kira knitted his brows together in thought.

When he had gotten the [Game System], he was so immersed in his new life and levelling himself up that he had never thought of why _he_ was the one who received the inheritance. It was only now when Ddraig had asked him that he realized - he didn't really know much about the [Game System].

"...Yeah. Let's just leave it at that. I won't go into details as it'd be too much of a hassle to explain." He shook his head slightly and returned to his conversation with Ddraig. Although he was curious about the [Game System]'s origin that was surrounded by a veil of mystery, now wasn't the time to be lost in his own thoughts.

 **[Fair enough. You don't need to tell me, Kira. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets. I have to break it to you though, anything can happen in this world and although being reborn as a dragon is something I've never heard of happening before, it still isn't enough to surprise me. I've seen many things in my long life after all.]** Ddraig said in a sagely manner, though to Kira, it honestly sounded a bit funny.

 _'Ah... if only you knew Ddraig.'_ Kira rolled his eyes. He wondered how the Heavenly Dragon would react if he told the dragon about the [Gamer System] and coming from a different universe. The young dragon was cut from his thoughts as the deep voice of Ddraig resounded within the room again.

 **[So, what brings you here?]** Ddraig asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, there isn't any particular reason why. My curiosity got the better of me you see. As I finished grabbing a bite to eat, I picked up on the scent of a dragon. It was nearby, so I thought, 'why not?' and here I am. You can say I was pretty surprised when I found out that it was one of the Heavenly Dragons." Kira explained.

 **[I see.]** Ddraig answered and before the dragon could speak any further, Kira decided to ask a question of his own.

"I've been wondering about this ever since I came into this room. What happened to your host?" Casting an examining glance towards the figure lying on the bed, Kira continued. "I can see that the old man is dying. Your host looks fine on the outside, but he has heavy internal injuries on the inside. I'm surprised he's even still living right now." Kira said, pointing out the facts.

The Red Heavenly Dragon's sigh was heard reverberating within the tiny room before it spoke. **[** **I'm sure you already know the story about the Two Heavenly Dragons and how the possessors of the [Boosted Gear] and [Divine Dividing] are connected by fate?]** Kira nodded, waiting for Ddraig to continue. **[Alright, that makes things easier to explain. Around 60 years ago, my partner and I killed the previous White Dragon Emperor. Unfortunately for us, a new one had awakened 50 years after the previous one had been slain. The injuries you currently see-]**

"...occurred during the destined battle with the new White Dragon Emperor?" Kira asked, coming to his own conclusion before Ddraig could finish speaking.

 **[Yes.** **Due to his old age, my partner could only put forth 80% of his power whereas the White One's host could utilize 100% of his own. They were both humans after all and as humans live past a certain age, they lose the vitality and energy they once had during their younger years.**

 **The wielder of [Divine Dividing] was relatively younger, so he had a clear advantage over my partner who past his prime and wasn't in peak condition.** **During the battle, w** **e were originally on the losing side, but due to Albion's host being relatively young and inexperienced, they gave us an opening, to which we utilized to our advantage and slew them.**

 **My current host is the third strongest wielder of [Boosted Gear] under Belzard and Elsha. He is also the second one to Belzard, who was able to defeat two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. It's quite the achievement if I must say so myself.]** Not minding the interruption, the Heavenly Dragon continued in a light tone, showing that it held some appreciation for its current host.

Kira looked at the sleeping old man in a new light. Someone who could defeat two White Dragon Emperors at their peak must be incredibly powerful!

' _Hmmm.. I should probably start training my combat experience again to make sure I won't make the same mistake as that White Dragon Emperor. You could never be too cautious after all.'_ Kira shook his head as he thought to himself.

Ddraig's explanation was also kind of a wake-up call for Kira. It made the young dragon realize that he was young, inexperienced and that he should always strive to improve himself as anything can happen during a battle.

Just because he had the [Gamer System], that didn't mean he had the right to be overconfident. There were many people in the DxD-verse that were stronger than him, and even they made mistakes during combat.

Thankfully he had already come up with a method to train his combat experience alone, so he didn't need to waste time looking for strong people to fight.

While training to use [Kamisori] and [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] in combat, Kira had gotten annoyed at how he kept one-shotting the mutant bugs inside the dungeon. The teen then got an idea to suppress his power and speed, using power suppression seals and gravity seals to match the power level of a single mutant bug. After suppressing his power, he'd fight a horde of 10 mutant bugs by himself, as well as trying not to get hit by anything at the same time.

As it got easier, he increased the number of bugs he fought. This led to rapid [Hand-to Hand] combat experience. Training using gravity seals also made levelling [Kamisori] and [Draconic Energy Enhanced Strength] faster.

You could say that due to that specific method of training, his close combat experience and reflexes were off the charts. The same training method was used for long-distance combat, mainly focusing on his [Psychokinesis] and [Rune Magic], yielding the same results.

Every movement, action and strategy made during training was memorised by both his [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body]. This allowed him to completely merge his mind, body and technique during combat, giving birth to the skill [Eternal Arms Mastership], pushing his combat dexterity to extreme levels. The skill was only half complete though.

[Eternal Arms Mastership] allowed the user to always be at maximum potential and ensured that no wasted movement happened during combat. It enabled the user to perfectly integrate and utilize all available close combat and long distance techniques to adapt to any situation while engaged in a fight. This made the user almost unstoppable. Kira only had fulfilled the requirements for [Long Distance Mastery] though. Mastery over a weapon was mandatory to complete the requirements for [Close Combat Mastery] and ultimately unlocking the full potential of [Eternal Arms Mastership].

"Hm... How about this. Ddraig, do you want me to heal his injuries?" Kira stated while looking at the green gem. He wasn't offering help because it was a requirement for the quest. He sincerely wanted to help the old man out of respect for the strength the guy had.

 **[Are you even able to? These injuries aren't really ones you can heal quickly. He's only got a couple of hours left.]** The Red Dragon Emperor was genuinely surprised.

"Yep! You see, when I was reborn as a dragon a year ago, I was able to use these unique dragon flames along with regular dragon flames. They work sort of like phoenix flames. I can use them to regenerate from fatal injuries twice as fast as a phoenix, though it does drain quite a bit of draconic energy. Unlike phoenix flames, I can use it to heal other people the same way as myself. Pretty awesome right? Hehehe." The young dragon laughed out proudly.

 **[Healing Flames? HAHAHAHAH! For all my life I haven't heard of any dragon having or using flames that can heal. Whenever dragons used their flames, it would only cause destruction. Kira Rose, you are definitely one unique dragon! You've only been a dragon for a year and yet I feel power that rivals a high-class from you. With your potential, give it a few years and you might even rival me! Dragon child, I hope you make a name for yourself.]** The bigger dragon's laughter resonated within the room.

 **[Anyways, for the past year my partner has been suppressing his injuries, while at the same time trying to live the last moments of his life as an ordinary human. He awaits a peaceful death.]** Ddraig continued.

"Hey! I have regular flames too! Healing dragons are cool man. Rival you? Ha! I will surpass you eventually, even Great Red! Bwahahahas." Kira spoke confidently. He had the [Game System] after all. It was only a matter of time. And was it just him, or did the serious atmosphere turn into a more friendly one? ' _Creepy'._ He thought.

"And yeah, I'll patch him up for ya. The guy will still only have a couple of hours to live but he will be able to rest more peacefully without his injuries."

After speaking he immediately got to work. Holding up his hand, he channelled his draconic energy and called upon his legendary white flames.

"Empyrean Flames!" Kira shouted, and fire appeared, dancing on his palm as a pure white flame. The black haired teen telekinetically controlled his flame to hover over to the host of [Boosted Gear]'s chest, which he then submerged it into said host's body. After that, he utilized his senses and [Psychokinesis] to bathe the man's injuries with the flames, immediately starting the repairing process.

The process took approximately 10 seconds, which was longer than usual since it was his first time healing another person other than himself. After the last second, a blue screen appeared, signalling his quest completion.

* * *

 _ **You have completed the quest: 'What's that smell?'**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find the source of the familiar scent and offer help.**_

 _ **Reward: EXP, Credits.**_

* * *

Perhaps it was because he felt more refreshed, Ddraig's host woke up. He squinted his eyes as he opened them, getting used to the brightness caused by the sunlight shining through the windows.

 **[Partner, you have a guest.]** Ddraig's deep voice sounded out from the gem.

The person being spoken to, having gotten used to the brightness, turned his head to Kira's direction while lying on the bed.

"Kira Rose, at your service!" Kira saluted cheerily. The man blinked and stared blankly at the black haired dragon in front of him with his golden hazel eyes, and after glancing around the room, he closed his eyes again.

"Um… you're welcome for the healing?" Kira asked unsurely. Was he really given silent treatment by the guy he had just healed? Or was the man just mute? It definitely just looked like he was being ignored though.

"Hey Ddraig, your partner can speak… right?" The teen asked Ddraig, just to make sure he was just imagining things and that he really got ignored.

 **[Please give him a few moments, I think he's just surprised because he found out all his injuries were gone and… probably because of how you currently look... You know, with those horns and slitted eyes.]** The red dragon emperor replied.

Kira sweatdropped. "Okay."

A minute later, the man seemed to come to the conclusion that his injuries were indeed healed, so he reopened his eyes and turned to face the young dragon in front of him again.

"Sorry for ignoring you, little friend… Thank you… for healing my injuries." The man spoke very slowly, catching his breath in between. "I… wasn't able to rest well… without having to feel… the pain from my injuries. With my injuries… gone I can… finally die peacefully. Thank… you." He continued.

"Woah! It's alright old man. I was only helping a fellow dragon out. Ddraig's a pretty cool dude. I'll be gone in a bit, I just need to ask Ddraig something else before I go. I'll leave you to rest afterwards." Instead of feeling sad, the teen kind of admired the guy. The old man was so accepting of his death. Kira, on the other hand, had felt unwilling when he was about to die. Maybe it was because he was still young and hasn't gone through life yet.

"Before… you… leave… Under… the bed… there's a gift… for you… I have no use… for them… anymore… Thank you... once again. This old one's name… is Diarmuid. Ddraig, I wish you all the best, my friend." Diarmuid whispered the second half of the speech before he fell asleep again, though Kira was able to catch his name and his blessings to Ddraig due to his enhanced hearing.

' _Wonder what's under the bed. It'd be rude to reject a dying man so I'll gladly accept his gift.'_ He mused to himself.

 **[You had a question for me?]** He was interrupted out of his thoughts as he heard the Heavenly Dragon speak to him again.

"Oh yes! I was thinking of asking you about one of your abilities. [Transfer] to be exact. You can probably use it for transferring information and not just the power boosted right? If so, would you be able to teach me?

I'm pretty sure [Transfer] has two branches. The one where you're able to transfer the boosted power to your allies and the knowledge transfer branch. The first branch should be unlearnable due to it complimenting your innate skill [Boost]. The second branch can be learnt though... I think.

It'd be an effective skill to transfer information or something like memories directly into someone's head, without having to go through the trouble of explaining it. They would be able to just view it from their mind and comprehend it in an instant." Kira reasoned.

 **[You are correct. I already owe you a favour for healing my partner so consider this wish granted. Place your hand on the [Boosted Gear] and I'll take it from there.]** Ddraig stated.

Doing what was told, he placed his hand atop the green gem of the red dragon emperor's gauntlet and immediately felt information about [Transfer] flowing into his head. The familiar blue window popped up again with a note.

 _ **Congratulations. You have**_ _**learnt the skill [Knowledge Transfer]. The user is able to transmit information and memories to anyone's mind when granted permission. Consideration is required for the amount of information the person's mind can handle.**_

"Hey, thanks Ddraig! It's gonna help a lot. Alright, I think its time I get going. Shall we give your partner space to rest?" Picking up the 2 meters long and half a metre wide suitcase from under the bed, he asked his fellow dragon.

 **[Hahaha! You're welcome. And indeed we shall. Although I've only just known you and the amount of power you currently possess doesn't qualify you as my equal, I would like to have you as my friend.]** The Heavenly Dragon's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Bwahahahas. And although it hurts me for hearing you tell me that, I can't help but agree as well. You will be I, Kira Rose's first friend here in this universe. When my name shakes the world you better remember this day and be proud of it! Oh and by the way... Your partner here has already given me a gift, so I'm the one who actually owes _you_ a favour. I'll hang onto it for when we meet again. Till next time buddy!"

Kira's laughter followed him as he left the old worn out hut while taking back his draconic features.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

Departing the house left him with mixed feelings. Ddraig was basically the first person or in this case, a dragon who Kira could truly call a friend. It was weird. He felt sort of happy, and at the same time flabbergasted that his first friend was sealed in a gauntlet.

At least he knows that from now on he wouldn't be lacking any friends. There were people he could relate to in this universe! Kira almost cried tears of joy but stopped himself because there were people staring at him oddly as he was smiling to himself. It must've made him look mentally challenged.

Walking out of the city, he decided to adventure towards Japan and pay a visit to the growing Yōkai Faction. He couldn't teleport there since he's never been to Japan so he'd have to do it the hard way, walk... or in his case travel the distance through the air. Hiding his presence, he was about to use [Kamisori] to take off into the clouds to avoid the common people seeing him when he remembered that he was still carrying the long suitcase from earlier.

He stopped his movement and immediately opened up the case after placing it on the ground. Inside the case were two spears, red and yellow, with the red one being longer.

' _Wait could it be? The old guy said his name was Diarmuid. No wonder the name sounded familiar. Are these spears are what I think they are?'_ Kira thought.

"Observe." He stated while looking at the spears.

* * *

 **Gae Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism**

B Tier Spear

A 2-metre long demonic spear.

[Sever]: Able to render magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magic energy.

* * *

 **Gae Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality**

B Tier Spear

A 1.4 metre long cursed spear.

[Curse of Mortality]: Lower's the opponent's maximum health limit. Inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magic.

* * *

' _Damn. I got quite the gift. The twin spears. The old guy was a descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne from Celtic Mythology, huh? The past users of [Boosted Gear] seem to have strong backgrounds. I almost feel sorry for Issei. He was only a regular human until he became a low-class devil. Well, I do owe Ddraig a favour, so when the time comes I'll find and help train Issei so Ddraig can wake up sooner. Poor guy was stuck with Issei for 17 years and the boy almost died before Ddraig had the chance to awaken.'_

Kira was definitely going to learn how to properly utilize the twin spears in combat. All he had lacked before was a weapon, and he now had _two_ basically delivered to his doorstep. He was going to try and integrate his [Hand-to-Hand combat] with his spear wielding but then realized that he should just focus on mastering his spear arts. [Eternal Arms Mastership] would basically integrate everything automatically for him.

' _Ah, thank Great Red for overpowered skills.'_ Kira let out a sigh of happiness before storing his spears in his inventory and [Kamisori]'d into the clouds, heading straight for the country of Japan.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

Half a year later…

On the outskirts of Japan, a figure clad in black armour wielding two spears was seen standing atop a body that had a pair of black bat wings. There wasn't any aura coming from the devil, the large gaping hole in its chest only further justifying it to be dead. A few cuts were present on the corpse and seeing as there was blood dripping off the tips of the spears, it was obvious what had caused them.

' _This devil… hahahah. What an idiot! Ah… that made my day. Nothing's been happening since I got to Japan a month ago. The Y_ _ō_ _kai Faction is still relatively small and Yasaka is nowhere to be found. There seems to be an abundant amount of stray devils though. I wonder why. They all seem to flock around Japan too._

 _Most of the ones I killed were low class, though the one just now seemed like a mid class? Ddraig said that I had the power of high class when I was level 101. I'm 158 now… I wonder if I made it to ultimate class. Hunting stray devils surprisingly give a lot of exp. Faster than grinding ogres and… amusing to say the least.'_ Kira mused.

Ogres were diverse in abilities, using bows and magic along with going into melee combat. Surprisingly, even with their huge builds, they were extremely fast, which made it all the more challenging. This didn't change the fact that they were still boring to grind. Stray devils were fun to slay since they actually _talked_.

They cursed at you, taunted you and were so self-centred that it was impossible not to be amused. The last devil tried to rile Kira up by saying that he'd find and kill his whole family. The young dragon had almost broken out into laughter if it wasn't for his [Gamer's Mind] preventing him. First of all, he's from a different universe and secondly, even in his old universe he had no family.

' _Good luck finding them, though you're dead now.'_ He kicked the corpse's head and sweatdropped as the head disconnected from the body and flew 10 metres in front of him.

It was impossible for low and mid class devils to even dent his skin. A dragon's physical body was not to be underestimated. Kira suppressed himself to the same level as them and added heavier gravity seals to practice against the stray devils, only using his spears he created in combat.

Two spears were materialised with the same length but 10x heavier than the Twin Spears. He wasn't going to use his Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe against low-class devils. It was during his trip to Japan that he learnt the skill [Projection]. The skill enabled him to materialize weapons using his draconic energy. The teen would've learned [Projection (Trace)] but he was severely lacking in the history department.

From an outsiders point of view, Kira would've looked like he was losing. It was actually hard to keep up with all the seals slowing him down and how heavy the weight of the weapons felt, not like they could damage him anyway.

Luckily with his mastered [Eternal Arms Mastership], Kira had quickly adapted to the situation, focusing on using a counter-style that made up his slow speed and the enemy was eventually exhausted. The dragon had superior, or rather unlimited stamina. He never got tired during combat. No sympathy was felt for the strays. He just didn't like the thought of betrayal is all. They were his free punching bags, test subjects, combat experience and source of entertainment.

Time was spent researching instead of grinding during this half year. The black haired teen still couldn't create the [Hiraishin] but he knew he was getting close. His [Spear Mastery] ended up being maxed out, ultimately completing [Eternal Arms] as well. It was a lot harder to level after 151. There were no new dungeons to grind after the ogres and Kira didn't want to spend 100 levels grinding solely on ogres. He figured that level 200 was when a new dungeon was available to be unlocked.

Cleaning up all traces of the fight after cremating the corpse, he recalled his armour and appeared in his Doombringer outfit this time. He then re-enabled his suppressing seals to hide his presence and took his time on the 20-kilometre journey back to town. Kira arrived after 2 hours and chanced upon a barrier being set north of the town where the forest clearing was. It was made from magical energy and only devils seem to use that in this world. He came from the south so he didn't mind walking the extra distance. He wasn't backtracking at least.

His level 100 space affinity easily allowed him to create a hole in space without disrupting the barrier. Kira entered the barrier and found that it was strangely silent, except for some splashing sounds heard in the near distance. This was weird for him since the only devils he had ever encountered liked creating noise and either cursing or abusing their magic, creating destruction.

A young woman that looked like she was in her early 20s was found sitting on the bank of a pond kicking her feet on the water surface, justifying the splashing sounds he had heard earlier. She had long, silky black hair waving gently in the wind just above her small, perfect waist. Her hair covered part of her forehead and her bangs streamed down both sides of her mature face, past her shoulders. He could see her well-developed figure, especially in the chest department. Her breasts looked ready to burst out of her white t-shirt. The skinny blue jeans she wore only proved to further emphasize her toned, yet curvy legs, and although he couldn't see her behind, he was sure that it was well-rounded as well.

She was hot. Those 3 words basically summarized everything relating to her buxom figure, but Kira decided that he could think about her body later since he noticed something was off.

' _Something's not right. She's in a daze.'_ He frowned.

He senses picked up her powerful aura. She was even more powerful than him. She was also radiating a bit of… sadness? Kira wondered what was wrong. He decided to give in to his curiosity and ask her, as he was confident in getting away if she tried anything anyway. Worst comes to worst he'll use his trump card.

"Hey… are you alright there?" The teen asked while walking closer to her. The question snapped her out of her stupor and she quickly turned her head to look at Kira approaching. He noticed that she was a natural beauty, using no makeup. It was the instant they locked eyes that Kira suddenly stopped walking. It was his turn to be in a daze.

A deep pink colour. Those eyes seemed to express brightness, yet behind that cover, they conveyed fear, suffering, sadness, frustration and other deep-seated emotions. You'd think they were eyes that had given up hope, but if you looked even deeper there was a barely noticeable spark of flames. They were flickering within the deepest confines of her soul, burning eternally, representing a will to never lose hope. It was breathtaking. It was…

"Beautiful… those eyes." He muttered aloud subconsciously. If she was wary at first because he entered the barrier she had set up and that he felt powerful, then presently she was just startled and failed to keep her blush from creeping up her face after hearing that compliment. No guy ever praised her eyes. They all just lusted after her body. It was new to her and she didn't how to react. Luckily the guy in front of her didn't seem to realize what he had said yet, let alone pay attention to her reaction.

When he finally realized what he said, he snapped out of his thoughts. He brought a hand to the back of his head and starting scratching it while laughing a bit awkwardly.

"Ahahaha… I'm sorry I didn't mea…" He didn't get to finish his sentence when a female voice interrupted him.

"Hehehe. It's fine! Nice to meet you, I'm Serafall. And to answer your question, yes I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled slightly, though Kira knew she wasn't fine at all.

Hearing her introducing herself, he was startled. ' _Observe'._ He mentally called out.

* * *

Serafall Leviathan (Sitri)

Level: 211

Gender: Female

Race: Devil (Satan Class)

Health Points: 5561/5561

Magical Energy: 40469/40469

STR:?

END:?

DEX:?

INT:?

Information: Formerly known as the heiress to the Sitri Clan in the underworld, one of the 72 pillars. She lost her right as heiress when she inherited her new status as one of the Four Great Satans. She was part of the Anti-Satan Faction that opposed the Old Satan Faction during the First Devil Civil war. Serafall is the Satan in charge of Foreign Affairs. She currently suffering from a post-war trauma.

* * *

 _ **Alert. New quest received.**_

 _ **Quest: The Depressed Satan!**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find a way to cheer up Serafall!**_

 _ **Reward: +Gain a favourable impression with Serafall Leviathan.**_

 _ **Clan. EXP. Credits.**_

* * *

' _Damn. These quests are so random. Wonder what it means by post-war trauma though. Eh, I'm always up for cheering up a beautiful woman anyway. Never thought I'd randomly run into a Satan here. No wonder her aura is so powerful. Her hp is on the lower side, but that magic energy pool is off the charts. And this is hundreds of years before the main story line starts. Imagine 300 years later._

 _If level 100 is the threshold for high class and 200 is the threshold for Satan/Dragon King class, then I'm guessing around level 150 is the threshold for ultimate class? Sirzechs was classified as a super/heavenly dragon class during the civil war, then he's already level 250?_

 _Damn. I probably have to focus more on grinding. I'm still far behind the top powerhouses in strength. Although I do have more than 2 centuries to take my time levelling, who's to say I wouldn't run into any danger during those 200+ years. Gotta start stepping up my game! Heheh.'_ He smiled inwardly.

Walking up to Serafall, he sat himself down next to her by the bank. He realized that she was a bit shorter than him, probably about 5 ft 9 inches when standing up; he was at least 3 inches taller. Instead of looking at her, he turned his attention to the night sky as he responded. It was a beautiful starry night with the moonlight shining down upon them.

"Serafall… as in former heiress of the Sitri Clan and the Satan Leviathan right? No need to hide your identity. After all, I could feel a sense of threat being near you and that usually doesn't happen unless someone's really strong. Nice to meet you too. My name is Kira Rose! But you can call me Kira. No need for formalities." He noticed her flinch when he mentioned her identity but seemed to relax slightly when he didn't seem afraid of her.

"Mm…" She hummed and turned away from him to stare at the moonlit sky as well.

Nothing was said after that. Neither seemed to mind and continued watching the stars in a comfortable silence. Their aura subconsciously radiated out of them and intertwined with each other, giving them a warmth that neither have ever felt before. That was when Kira snapped back to reality when he realized that his draconic aura was leaking. He quickly suppressed his aura as she recalled hers and both of them frowned when they felt the missing warmth. While Kira knitted his brows because he was wondering why he felt like he was missing something, Serafall seemed to be frowning _at_ him instead for taking away the source of her warmth, though he didn't notice.

"You're not okay." His spoke in a barely audible voice as he turned to stare at her in the eyes.

"Sorry, what was that?" She definitely heard him, but she pretended to ignore it.

"I said you're not okay. Although it's not my business to pry, you can talk to me if you want." He emphasized further.

Serafall hesitated slightly, before sighing. She had wanted to ask him something anyway. It couldn't hurt to talk, right? "I have a question."

"Go on, I'll do my best to answer." He directed his palm at her, signalling for her to continue.

"Umm... If you know who I am and my status in the supernatural world, then why don't you seem afraid of me? I'm stronger than you." She asked.

He stared at her for a few moments, blinking a couple of times before he started chuckling.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She asked, her lips forming a pout as she glared at him.

"Sorry, it's just that it wasn't a question I expected you to ask. It sort of came out of the blue. Nothing personal, but even if you're currently stronger than me, who's to say that I wouldn't come out winning if we fight?" He retorted. His words implied a confidence that he could win against her in a fight and she didn't know why but she believed him.

"I see… so it's because he possesses the confidence to defeat me… that's not the case other people though… " Serafall whispered to herself in an almost depressed tone, but Kira's draconic senses picked it up clearly and he raised an eyebrow at that.

Perhaps it was because she admired his confidence, and perhaps it was the warmth she felt from him earlier, or maybe it was just because of his compliment on her eyes, her womanly instincts told her that he could be trusted. She sighed and started talking, looking back at the stars in the night sky as she did so.

"You should know about the devil civil war, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, it's what happened after that made me feel afraid of using my powers. I'll explain from the beginning though." She paused to collect her thoughts before speaking again. "As you might've already known, I was born from a high ranking devil family. When I was born, I possessed extremely large reserves and the clan was excited at the prospect of an heir with huge potential. Because of that, I was educated in magic theory from the age of 5 while at the same time forced to start studying and learning proper etiquette a clan heiress should possess." The female devil told him.

She paused to catch her breath and sighed as she continued. "To be honest, it was really tiring, but I never complained. You could say I threw away my childhood in order to make my parents proud. And proud they were after realizing how talented I was at learning and controlling my magical powers."

"I see..." Kira looked at her with a bit of sympathy. _'It must've been tough for her.'_ He thought sadly.

"The only devils stronger than me were Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth, now known as the new Lucifer and new Beelzebub. Sirzechs' current girlfriend, Grayfia Lucifuge was just a little bit below me in terms of talent and her strong determination to get stronger made up for the extra bit of talent I had over her. We were rivals you see."

Serafall smiled slightly at that.

"But even knowing that my parents were proud, that I was the third strongest in the younger generation of our time, I felt a little empty inside. Then the civil war arrived. The whole thing was a nightmare. So many were killed. So many families destroyed. Both sides killed many. I killed many. My hands were tainted with my the blood of my own kind. It wasn't the best feeling."

The female devil looked at both of her hands and started shivering slightly as her expression turned into a gloomy one.

"I was labelled as one of the monsters on the battlefield, a 'flee on sight' for our enemies. People feared me, both enemies and allies alike. I was essentially a slaughter machine who showed no mercy to my enemies because that's just the way I was taught. I realized in the middle of the war that it was a broken way of thinking and later started to change my views, believing that people always deserved at least a second chance."

She balled her hands into fists and gripped them tightly.

"My sudden change in attitude towards enemies allowed me to be despised by both my enemies and allies, though a lot of my friends agreed with my views, Sirzechs and Grayfia being the few. From then on we always tried giving second chances during the war, only killing our enemies when they took it too far."

She paused as she thought of what to say next while he stayed silent, staring at her beautiful eyes, an indicator that he was listening closely.

"After the war ended with the Anti-Satan Faction as the victors, a new council was formed with the remaining 33 Devil Clans under the 72 Pillars and new Satans were chosen to oversee the council at the same time. Lucifer, Beelzebub and Asmodeus were picked easily, whereas I was chosen as one of two candidates for Leviathan along with Grayfia. I was going to decline at first since I was still recovering from the war and really wasn't in the mood to carry a heavy burden at the time but thinking about it more logically, I realized that it was a golden opportunity to raise my clan's status in the Underworld." Serafall sighed.

"It was for your family, right? Your parents I'm guessing?" Kira interrupted at this time.

"Yes..." The female devil nodded her head. "Not wanting to let my parent's down, I challenged Grayfia to a duel and won, losing my status of clan heiress and earning the Leviathan position along with the title 'The Strongest Female Devil' to boot. I thought everything was over, that I could finally move on, have a life I wanted, but everything just went downhill from there."

Her expression sank further and she gripped her fists even tighter than before. The loss of control over her emotions made Serafall's magical energy start to flow out of her body and decrease the surrounding temperature at a rapid speed.

"Careful." Upon noticing this, Kira placed a hand on her shoulder to which her body stiffened, before relaxing slightly. She sent him a grateful look and silently thanked him before taking a deep breath, calming herself down. After regaining control of her emotions and magical energy, she continued speaking.

"For about a hundred years, I had to deal with devils who survived the war looking at me with either admiration and fear in their eyes."

Serafall wrapped her arms around herself.

"I could never hold a proper conversation with any of them. They either feared or lusted after me. I tried talking with the children, but even then they were always respectful and I could pick out hints of fear radiating out of their voices. Their parents probably taught them to keep a respectful distance away from me to avoid angering me, something along those lines. Even though the other Satans and Grayfia were given the same looks, I didn't feel as though I could talk to them about it. They just seemed so natural about everything." She sighed.

"It didn't take long for me to end up suffering from social anxiety and depression. I couldn't really talk to anyone or hold conversations and so decided to enclosed myself in my room every time I finished with my duties. My parents and friends started worrying about me but I didn't really feel like I could talk about my problems to anyone. I even had to resort to creating a second personality for myself."

The female Satan looked over at him with a forced smile.

"You see, you're the only person ever to see my true appearance since the war ended. I usually use magic to appear shorter, about 5 foot 1 inch in height and my hair tied up into two pigtails. Though devils still appeared to be afraid of me, it wasn't as bad as before since the image and personality of the girl who slaughtered her way through the war changed into a girl looking in her late teens with a child-like body possessing a childish personality."

 _'Oh? No wonder...'_ Kira thought as he continued to listen to her speak.

"Changing my personality made me feel so fake, yet at the same time, a part of me felt that it was how I would've appeared if I didn't throw away my childhood and lived my life normally without the war happening. Eventually, the fake persona grew on me and it fused with my true one.

I appeared more genuine even as I was in my… child-like form as I would call it, along with my cheerful and childish personality. I ended up getting used to the looks of fear, albeit still disliking it. It had gotten to the point where I started hating my true appearance since it only caused others pain and fear." Serafall ended with tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at him. Kira saw the pain and anguish in her eyes with a variety of other emotions when speaking about her past and felt sorry for her for having to go through everything by herself.

No wonder she currently looked different than when he saw her in the anime. The young dragon definitely liked the cute and childish Serafall of course, but if he was to choose between the two, he definitely preferred the current appearance more. She was more beautiful this way in his opinion.

Kira didn't know why but his body seemed to move on its own. From his sitting position, he grabbed Serafall and pulled her into his embrace on his lap while softly stroking the back of her head. She was shocked at first but as if it was natural, she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around him as she silently cried her heart out. The two felt the same warmth as they did earlier and felt their auras wash over each other, this time done knowingly.

The two stayed in that position for a while before Kira took off the hand stroking her head leaving her pouting but he paid it no mind and grabbed a mirror from his inventory. He positioned her so he was embracing her from behind while her soft back was pressed against his broad chest and placed the mirror in front of her. The female devil was startled but quickly calmed down when she heard him speak.

"Tell me, what do you see?" He asked. She was confused why he was asking her that but answered anyway.

"I see a girl covered in dried tears. A girl who slaughtered her way through the war. I see a monster. I hate her appearance and I'm not proud of who she is." Serafall answered, albeit with a frown since she recalled what she hated about herself.

"You see all that?" Kira asked again, this time with a glint in his eye and Serafall turned her head and eyed him curiously.

"What do you see?" She returned with a question of her own. He moved the mirror so he both of their faces were seen. He stared into her pink eyes through the mirror.

"I currently see a stunning woman who's undervaluing herself. I see Serafall 'Leviathan' Sitri." He told her heartfeltly and she looked at his reflection's eyes with a small blush present on her face.

"That's all?" The she-devil asked him in shock, and Kira nodded.

"That's all, Miss Serafall. Mirrors have the tendency to make us think about who we are… but who are we? The mirror doesn't show us the past, and it obviously doesn't show us the future. A mirror only shows us who we are in the present. I see Serafall right now. Yesterday you were Serafall and tomorrow you will still be Serafall. The mirror doesn't show us _how_ we changed. It shows us… us."

He paused to catch his breath, before continuing.

"That's why you shouldn't degrade yourself to a monster just because it's how other devils view you. I'm pretty sure your friends and family don't see you as one anyway. Don't hate your true appearance because it is a part of what makes you… you. You're beautiful. Just be yourself. Express yourself the way you want to and don't let people's opinion of you change that.

You shouldn't care about what others think of you. As long as your family and friends love you, that's all that matters. So treasure those precious to you. Accept your past and move on. Finally, try to have fun and live your life to the fullest without regrets." Kira placed the mirror aside and gave her a bright smile as he finished. It was his motto when he came over to this world. To have fun, and live his life the way he wanted to, without any regrets.

She couldn't help but let out tears as she listened to him speak. She stared at him for a long minute in his lap as he wiped away her delicate tears gently with his finger before he started getting curious. He wondered why she was just staring at him. Was it something he said?

"Hey uh… Miss Serafall… Did I say anything wro-Mmmmmph?!" He was cut off from his speech when Serafall suddenly turned her whole body around, wrapped her legs around him, and used her arms to pull him in for a deep kiss. It lasted for about 2 seconds before she pulled away with a huge blush present on her face.

"Wha..?" He went wide-eyed in shock. She just kissed him all of a sudden! He hadn't even done anything though. Why were women so hard to understand...

"Thank you, Kira. It means a lot to me." The female devil said sincerely, her cheeks still a shade of pink.

* * *

 _ **You have completed the quest: 'The Depressed Satan'**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find a way to cheer up Serafall!**_

 _ **Reward: +Gain a favourable impression with Serafall Leviathan. EXP. Credits.**_

* * *

"Um… you're welcome… I guess…?" Kira didn't know what to say.

"Oh! And that was my first kiss! You better take responsibility!" She smiled a dazzling smile.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Reward: User has completed quest with flying colours. Serafall is now your girlfriend!**_

* * *

"...huh?" He was compelled ignorant.

"Ah! And also it's either Serafall or Sera from now on! No honorifics!" Serafall wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled closer to him.

"...wha?" Kira blinked once. Twice. Three times. And after carefully looking down at the devil in his bosom, he let out a groan and just gave up trying to respond. He knew it would be pointless to say anything right now anyway.

 _'The fuck did I get myself into?'_ He wondered.

That was the start of the beautiful romance between the dragon and the Devil.

* * *

 **And... Chapter 2 is finished! Hurray!**

 **Hey hey hey... So I rushed the romance a bit, but so what? It's my story. I'm fine as long as there are people who like it. :D If you're a fan of slow romance, read some fluff instead :3**

 **Ah, Eternal Arms Mastership... the dream. Most Fate/DxD Xovers use Gate of Babylon. It's cool and all, but it's just too mainstream in my opinion. Eternal Arms Mastership basically enables you to be unrivalled in combat. It only has two weaknesses. Someone equal in combat skill as you, or the enemy is like...100 levels above you. They'd be able to overwhelm you in both speed and raw power. Gate of Babylon only makes you a user of many but master of none. Flashy, but weak.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked the meeting with Ddraig and my story for Serafall. Interesting ne?**

 **The next chapter takes Kira into the underworld! Meeting Serafall's parents, the Satans, some exploring, a new purpose.**

 **Some spoilers to keep you anticipating.**

**[Knowledge Transfer] will be used when he's training his apprentices. For example, because Sairaorg is one of his apprentices, he's able to learn the exclusive skills of Kira. Kira will transfer the application method for [Kamisori] over.**

 **Time skips: There will be a 50~100 year time skip where he shakes the world for the first time. Time skips into 2~5 original chapters. A big time skip to where Sona/Rias were born. Another time skip when he first meets Sairaorg. Then the main arc starts.**

 **What if both Issei and Vali were taken to Azazel? ;)**

 **Please remember the power levels of the Satans are currently 300 years before canon starts, so they will be noticeably weaker. Sirzechs 300 years pre-canon would be level 251, which is the beginning of Super-class strength. 300 years later, he'd definitely be stronger. I'm planning to make him a hidden top 10 powerhouse. As in, he's strong enough to be in the top 10 list of powerhouses, but he stays hidden.**

 **Power levels:**

 **The basic stats will always be numbers that get bigger. So to make things easier to understand I used levels to rank how strong a being is.**

 **Level 1~10 = Common human strength.  
** **Level 11~25 = Low class strength.  
Level 26~100 = Mid class strength.  
Level 101~150 = High class strength.  
Level 151~200 = Ultimate class strength.  
Level 201~250 = Satan class/Dragon King class strength.  
Level 251~300 = Super class/Heavenly Dragon class strength.  
Level 350 = God of Destruction Shiva.  
Level 475 = Ophis.  
Level 500 = Great Red.  
Level ? = Trihexa**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD nor The Gamer Manhwa or any other non-original concept.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! New chapter's here. Thanks for the kind reviews as usual. Some of you have really nice suggestions that I might add to this story. Warning: This chapter is really dragged out so it might be a bit boring. Who knows. I just wanted to write an introduction to the Underworld, since I don't want a time skip happening before that. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Reason. Journey to the Underworld. The overprotective Father-in-law.**

* * *

"You're really not joking?" This was the 3rd time Kira had asked this question, as he looked down to see Serafall resting her head on his lap. She had just woken up from her little nap. They were still inside the barrier by the pond bank, and it's been about 3 hours since he had cheered her up.

He figured that she must've been tired, as after snuggling against him she fell asleep instantly. The teen had moved her into a lying position, using his lap as a pillow for her to lay her head on. His cape covered her body from the neck downwards, acting as a blanket to keep out the cold air.

"Oh… for the last time, I was serious about having you take responsibility! I don't know about the other female devils, but I'm someone who values my first kiss!" She tried to make a serious expression, but failed as it looked more like a pout. He honestly found it really cute.

"...Why?" He asked. Kira really wondered why she wanted to be with _him_ of all people.

He was certain it wasn't only because of a simple 'first kiss'. After all, they had just met. It definitely wasn't because he was good-looking and other than the little inspiration speech he gave earlier, he couldn't think of anything else.

Serafall smiled gently at him as she understood what he meant. She couldn't really blame him for doubting her. After all, it was really sudden.

"There are a couple of reasons, actually." She paused for a bit before explaining. "At first, I thought it was only an impulsive desire, to give you a kiss as a little reward but as I looked deeper into my heart, I could feel myself slowly becoming attracted towards you. It was this attraction that made me do what I did."

"Attraction?" Kira asked.

"Yes... Your aura... it's really warm, and soothing. I felt it wash over me when we were sitting together and when you had pulled me into your embrace for the first time. It gave me a feeling of comfort and a feeling of security of some sort. Even at present, just being in your presence... talking to you... and being able to feel your aura... it feels... reassuring." The female devil replied.

"I see..." Kira hummed in thought. Although it had only been a short while, he could honestly say he enjoyed being in Serafall's presence. Talking to her and embracing her... when he thought about it more clearly, it had felt different from when he was with other women. The dragon didn't know why it was so, but it made him fond of her somewhat.

He smiled, and reached out with his hand to gently caress her cheek, as if indicating that he understood what she meant, even if only slightly. His action surprised her at first, before she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"You know, no one has ever complimented my eyes before. You were the very first one to do that." Serafall spoke up once more and smiled slightly at that thought.

"Oh really?" He was surprised.

"Yes... Other devils only stared at me with lust... and only my close friends and family members viewed me normally. Even then, it was at most just praising my figure, never the eyes." She explained.

 _'Well.. with that kind of smoking body, who could blame them?'_ Kira thought as he continued to listen to Serafall speak.

"After hearing you mention that they were beautiful, albeit subconsciously... hehe... I honestly didn't know how to react." The she-devil reopened her eyes and giggled when she saw him scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She gave him a bright smile as she placed both hands over the position of her heart. "Just that simple compliment had made my heart race."

Kira was left speechless. Her words and expression were filled with so much sincerity that he honestly didn't know what to say.

To him, women felt complicated, and although he didn't understand women, he was beginning to understand why being with Serafall felt different from being with other women and why his heart skipped a beat as he saw the sincere expression on Serafall's face.

 _'Is this what it means to develop feelings for someone?'_ Kira thought in surprise.

[Gamer's Mind] made him immune to all mental status effects, so what he was currently feeling _definitely_ wasn't some attracting magic used by Serafall to seduce him. And although the feeling was faint, as he had only just met her today, it was genuine. It was a new feeling for him and it felt foreign, but it wasn't something he disliked. In fact, it felt rather pleasant to him.

As he became aware of his affection for Serafall he looked at her with a more gentle expression, which further melted her heart. She wanted to give him a kiss then and there but forced herself to calm down as she still wasn't finished speaking.

"As you already know, I've been hiding my true appearance for about a hundred years." She said and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Whenever I think about appearing in front of everyone as I am right now, I get a sense of uneasiness. You could call it a deep-seated fear that will take a while to, or even never, overcome." Serafall creased her eyebrows slightly at that, but relaxed them right after as Kira's form appeared within her mind.

"And yet strangely, I don't feel myself being uncomfortable around you in this form. Instead, it feels heartwarming and makes me feel at ease." She paused to flash him a gentle smile before continuing.

"Then there was the way you reassured me and made me feel better about myself as a person, giving me a new outlook towards life... That's when I decided that I would like to see where this relationship would lead to and… kind of… 'forced' you into a situation where you would be obligated to take responsibility... hehe." She chuckled sheepishly as she finished.

"I see.." Kira shook his head in amusement as he recalled himself being dumbfounded when that happened. At least now he finally knew why.

"Ehm.. so... that kiss…" The female devil sounded really shy when she mentioned kissing him. "Will you take responsibility?"

It felt like she was confessing her feelings towards him, in her own way. Pink dusted her cheeks and she turned away from Kira, her body squirming uncomfortably in agitation. She covered her head with his coat to hide her embarrassment as she impatiently waited for his response. Would he deny her? She hoped not.

"Well..." Although he already had decided on his answer, Kira wanted to make sure of one last thing.

"...before I reply to your question, I would like to give you a bit of my backstory. I'm..." He paused for a bit, hesitating, before sighing as he decided to just go with it. "...from a different universe entirely."

She perked her head from under the coat slightly and opened her eyes to look at him, a bit surprised at that fact, but still continued to listen as she was curious. Kira didn't know if he could trust her with this information, so he decided to trust his intuition instead and continued anyway.

To begin with, he didn't even need to keep his existence as a 'being from another universe' a secret. In the DxD-verse, there were some intelligent supernatural beings who came up with concepts of how different universes existed outside of their own. The only thing that was of relevance was the fact that everyone in the DxD-verse was only an animation from his previous universe - He would keep the deepest secrets to himself.

In any case, his life story wasn't all that interesting, and he certainly didn't mind giving her some of his details. He just wanted to get a point across and hoped that she wouldn't mind what he was going to tell her.

"It was a universe where there's no supernatural, no magic or anything of the sort. Humans were the only sentient beings and thus, they were the ultimate authority there. In fact, before I arrived at this universe, I was a human as well." He explained.

Serafall widened her eyes. _'Is that why he felt so human when I first saw him?'_ She wondered.

"My parent's died in an unfortunate accident when I was three, and I've lived in an orphanage ever since." He said without sadness as he never really knew them. "I had tried to make friends with the fellow orphans there, but it just wouldn't work out. I was essentially a loner who didn't have anyone I could properly talk to, so I mostly just kept to myself during the 18 years of my life."

She looked at him with some empathy - She could relate to him somewhat since she was basically in the same situation he was. Only... the reason why she was alone was because _she_ had holed herself up.

"Of course, I still knew how to interact with people, so I wasn't socially awkward or anything." He rolled his eyes at her when he noticed her empathetic expression.

"Hey! That wasn't a nice joke!" She pouted at him. Obviously, he was referring to _her_ when he mentioned being 'socially awkward'.

"Anyway, being alone almost felt natural to me and because of that, I never got a girlfriend either. I lost my virginity though." He stated and she widened her eyes slightly, before relaxing as she seemed to remember something.

"I didn't want to stick to masturbating all my life..." His left eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation when he noticed her giggling at that. How immature of her! He just wanted something other than his hands as a form of pleasure. "...so I went to visit the women working at the brothels every now and then. As it was only for pleasure, no feelings were shared. As you can see, I know almost nothing about being in a relationship." Kira shook his head slightly and continued.

"Things happened at some point, and I was left on the verge of death. I remember lying there recalling my insignificant life as I closed my eyes, awaiting my slow death. By the time I reopened them, you could say I was shocked as there were no traces of wounds on my body and all the pain from the earlier beating was gone. What was stranger was that my body felt foreign to me. That was when I realized that I was present in an entirely different universe and found out that I was reborn as a dragon, which was the source of the foreign feeling."

"Wait, how did you ever find out about being a dragon? You said there were only humans in your world and no supernatural." Serafall interrupted, a bit confused.

"I was just getting to that actually. When I arrived in this universe, there was already information in my mind indicating that I was reborn as a dragon and had draconic energy. Details on how to utilize and apply draconic energy were also given. Furthermore, my mind had information about the supernatural world, about the war and the different factions." He replied.

"Wow. That's convenient." Serafall exclaimed and he nodded his head before continuing.

It was mostly the truth. The [Game System] gave Kira the details, though he remembered part of it from reading the light novel in his past life. But no one needed to know that. He'd keep the [Game System] a secret until the day he dies.

"After becoming aware of the dangers within this world, I realized that I needed to have the ability to protect myself so I went into seclusion for a while and trained as hard as I could to get stronger. As part of the supernatural, where strength held authority and respect, I didn't want to allow myself to stay weak." Kira stopped and narrowed his eyes in distaste at the thought of the humiliating state he was put in. He spoke up again once he had calmed down.

"Anyway, since I was given a second chance at life in this world, I decided that I would have fun and live without any regrets. It was a motto of some sort, and the same thing I told you earlier when I tried cheering you up." Kira scratched his cheek sheepishly. She gave him a smile full of fondness as she remembered what he told her not too long ago.

"So... as you can see, I'm basically a stranger from another universe. I'm inexperienced with romantic relationships and I've already lost my virginity. I am a dragon, not a devil, so our children wouldn't be pure-blooded devils. Even after knowing all that, you still want to be in a relationship with me?" Kira asked intently, looking down at her to see what her response would be.

Serafall gave him a happy grin before getting up from her lying position. He followed her with his gaze as she made her way next to him and sat down, leaning her head against his shoulder. The female devil took the hand Kira was using to stroke her cheek and held onto it tightly whilst looking into the distance as she spoke.

"Of course I want to! I have to admit, you coming from another universe _did_ surprise me somewhat. But that doesn't change anything." She said.

Kira raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Stranger from another universe? The supernatural world is such a strange place that it probably doesn't matter if you were from another universe or not." She shook her head before blushing in shame as she continued speaking. "Although it is somewhat embarrassing to say, I have never been in a relationship all my life and it's been over a century. This is going to be my first relationship too, so I'm just as inexperienced as you are."

"I see.." He was inwardly glad as they were both on the same boat when it came to relationships.

"And hey, you technically have a new body, so unless you've had sex in this world alrea-" She was immediately interrupted by Kira's voice.

"No, I have not. I guess it means you took my first kiss too." Kira stated.

"Yep, so it doesn't matter. Plus, the fact that you've already done the deed many times in your past life means that my first time having sex would be more enjoyable." Serafall turned beet red when she imagined being in bed with the man next to her.

Kira turned his head slightly and glanced at Serafall on his shoulder. He sweatdropped. ' _We haven't even figured out our relationship yet and she's already thinking about sex'_.

She coughed into her hand and continued. "Ahem. Anyways, about the race matter. Emphasis on giving birth to pure-blooded babies holds true for devils, high class especially. But there is always a way around it."

He nodded her head, signalling for her to continue.

"You see, the Four Great Satans are only allowed to marry one person. Being a Leviathan means I have enough authority to choose who my partner will be, even if they _are_ of a different race." Serafall said.

"I mean, that's good and all... but won't the higher-ups give you some pressure? As a Leviathan, not having a pure-blooded child would bring dishonour to your race." Kira asked with a bit of concern in his voice. He didn't mind having a relationship with her, but he wouldn't forgive himself if it brought negative effects to Serafall. She's already having a hard time dealing with her own troubles as it is.

She giggled without a care. "I'm thankful for your concern. But it's not as bad as you think it is. I'd be despised, sure, but I've dealt with that when I gave my enemies a second chance in the war."

"Still..." Kira was still kind of worried.

"Mou... it honestly doesn't matter." Serafall expression turned into a pout before she brightened up as she remembered something. Kira raised an eyebrow when he noticed the change in expression.

"I almost forgot. Actually, with you being a dragon, it lessens the pressure quite a bit. The devil society would probably even agree with our relationship if they found out how powerful you are. Strength is respected in the supernatural world after all and like you said, it holds authority. So the stronger you are, the more accepting the Devil Council and Society will be." She grinned at him and he relaxed after he heard her. He just needed to be strong? He had the [Game System]!

Looks like there wasn't any need to worry any longer.

"So, your answer?" She asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" He smiled at her.

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" She lightly punched him on the arm.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry." He laughed lightly.

"So..?" She asked again. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly nervous.

Calming down from his laughter, he looked at her with a firm expression before nodding slightly with a gentle smile on his face.

Serafall beamed happily as she got the response she wanted and latched onto his arm, snuggling against him.

He pulled her closer by her waist and leaned his head on her own.

"You will be I, Kira Rose's girlfriend from now on..." He spoke aloud.

"...and henceforth you will I, Serafall's boyfriend." She continued right after him.

"... (...)" Kira/Serafall.

There was silence for a moment before they both burst out in laughter.

"Pfft...! Hahahahah! Damn... that was too cheesy." Kira laughed.

"Hehehehe! I know right?" Serafall giggled.

Their laughter died down soon after and the forest returned to its usual calm and quiet state.

Both dragon and devil enjoyed the peaceful silence within each other's embraces before Serafall decided to speak up.

"Hey Kira." She said out of the blue, returning her gaze to the starry night sky.

"Yeh? What's up?" He asked curiously. What did she want this time?

"I don't know about you, but right now, my heart is telling me that I want to be with you." Serafall tilted up her head from his shoulder to look up at him.

Startled, Kira turned his head to look down into those deep, beautiful pink eyes that sparkled under the moonlight.

"We'll be together from now on, and you don't have to be alone anymore. How's that sound?" She continued, blinking charmingly.

He didn't reply immediately and continued to stare into her eyes, eyes which only spoke of warmth and affection.

 _Badump Badump._ The silent atmosphere between them only served to enhance the sound of their synced heartbeats echoing within the forest.

And it was after several heartbeats, that Serafall saw his neutral expression change into a bright smile, a smile that was full of sincerity.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said without hesitation in his voice and leaned in, locking his own lips with her cherry ones.

It was a deeper, more sensual kiss than the one they had shared before.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

 _In the Sitri Clan, Underworld…_

"Dear, do you think Sera-chan forgot about our breakfast arrangement with Sirzechs-san and Grayfia-san today?" A lady with black hair curled into a bun and clear blue eyes asked the man next to her as she sat down next to him on the couch. She was of the average height for a woman at 5 foot 5 inches tall, and looked in her mid-20s. The lady wore a casual black dress that emphasized her C-cup breasts and perky butt.

The man mentioned looked in his late 30s and had a giant bodybuilder figure. Even while seated, anyone could tell he would be at least 6 and a half feet tall when standing. He had angry-looking eyebrows and when combined with his eyes, which were a shade of deep pink, he looked intimidating. The man had a neatly trimmed beard and wore a blue business suit.

"I'm not sure. That girl tends to go to the human world by herself when she's feeling down, but she shouldn't have forgotten about the meeting. Although she doesn't show it and acts childish most of the time, deep down I know she's still affected by the aftermath of the war. She was the one who took it the hardest.

Even if I'm known as the best medical expert in the Underworld, I'm unable to heal her wounds. I'm a failure as a father." The man, now identified as Serafall's father, rubbed the bridge of his nose and said in a sad tone. His deep voice reverberated across the living room as he spoke.

"Oh… Don't put the blame on yourself. Sera's a strong child. She'll get better through time. She's mature enough to be independent. Plus, she's a Satan now. She's been a Satan for almost 100 years and can definitely take care of herself. We can't always be there for her. All we can do as her parents are silently wish her the best. As long as she knows that we'll always love her and that there is a home to return to." Serafall's mother spoke softly to her husband.

The man was about to speak again when he was interrupted by the housemaids, telling them that their guests had arrived. Both of Serafall's parents instantly stood up and went to greet the guests. They noticed two people on the scene as they got to the entrance of the household.

The one in front was a young man with shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a black business suit over a brown vest with a green tie. His aura spoke of authority.

Behind him, there was a beautiful woman with silver eyes that wore a french maid outfit which accentuated her large bust. She had a cold aura. There was long silver hair streaming down her back, splitting into two braids and tied with blue bows at the end. Her hair featured a shoulder-length braid flowing down each side of her face, again tied up with blue bows, albeit smaller this time.

"Lord Lucifer, Grayfia-san. Welcome to the Sitri household." The 6 and a half foot man addressed them with a slight incline of his head.

"Sirzechs-chan. Grayfia-chan. Long time no see." The black haired woman smiled gently at them and waved.

The newcomers were Sirzechs Lucifer, the head of the Satans and Leader of the Underworld. By his side was his girlfriend, Grayfia Lucifuge, now known widely known as the 'Strongest Queen' ever since the evil pieces were introduced.

"Lord Sitri, Aunt Selena, it's a pleasure to be here." Sirzechs Lucifer returned the greeting with a nod.

"It's nice to see you again Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri." Grayfia greeted with a bow.

"Our apologies, but Serafall seems to be a bit late. Please come in for the meantime." Lord Sitri stated and led them into the dining room where breakfast was going to be served.

"I'm guessing Serafall went to the human world again?" Sirzechs asked as they sat down around the dining table, with Grayfia standing behind him.

Lord and Lady Sitri nodded, indicating that he was correct. Having already expected the answer Sirzechs just sighed and shook his head, not saying anymore while Grayfia's eyes portrayed concern for her rival.

"We may as well head straight to the main topic then since we don't know when she'll be arriving." The Satan suggested and everyone agreed.

As the four devils got themselves more comfortable Sirzechs took the initiative, looking towards Lord Sitri as he spoke up. "I've heard about the situation with Tannin. How's his condition at the moment?"

The Lucifer Satan was definitely given a surprise when he had gotten news of how the Dragon King was found heavily injured and had been delivered to the Serafall Hospital yesterday night.

"It's pretty bad. The poison in his body is corroding his vitality at a rapid pace. Poison from a mature 9-headed hydra isn't to be messed with" Lord Sitri answered.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Sirzechs asked.

The Sitri Lord nodded, before shaking his head. "There is, but by the time it takes for us to do so, Tannin's lifeforce would've already been gone."

"I see." The Lucifer Satan slightly creased his brows in thought. Tannin could be considered a friend of his and he didn't want the dragon to die just like that. Of course, there were other methods but he didn't want to resort to that if he didn't have to.

"So there's no way? Even for you?" The Satan asked again, just to confirm.

"Not even me. The poison was already well-integrated inside the Tannin's body when the dragon was delivered to our door. There wasn't much we could do about it." Lord Sitri shook his head.

"Sebastian dear, you didn't try Phoenix Tears?" Lady Sitri interrupted with her own question.

"Honey." The Sitri Lord looked towards his wife with a funny expression. " _You_ of all people should know that Phoenix Tears wouldn't have much of an effect on poison from a regular hydra, let alone a mature one."

"Ah, that's right. Silly to forget such a thing." Lady Sitri gave her husband a gentle smile in return. Too gentle in fact.

Lord Sitri stiffened as he noticed his wife's expression and quickly took back his own, much to the amusement of Sirzechs and Grayfia watching on the side. The Sitri Lord, who was well-known in the Underworld for being overbearing, was degraded to an obedient child in front of his wife. Coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment, the Sitri Lord continued.

"Ahem. As I was saying... Although Phoenix Tears wouldn't have much of an effect, they'd still be able to suppress the poison in Tannin's body for about 1 to 2 hours. The only reason why I didn't use them is because I didn't want the council on my ass for being wasteful." Lord Sitri finished.

"I see. Guess there's no other option then." Sirzechs sighed. "Grayfia, would you mind?" His [Queen] shook her head slightly at her [King] to indicate she didn't and left the room after a bow.

As he saw the Sitri Lord and his wife's inquiring expressions, the Lucifer Satan spoke up. "Grayfia went to give Mephisto a call. She will be back soon."

"Mephisto (Mephisto)?" Both Lord and Lady Sitri wondered.

"Yes. You weren't at the council meeting yesterday so you wouldn't know." Sirzechs answered with an understanding smile.

"Haha... Yeah... I was too tired to go after handing in my report on Tannin. Sorry for the trouble, Lord Lucifer." Lord Sitri chuckled sheepishly and his wife deadpanned at him. Her husband wasn't tired at all, he just couldn't be bothered attending.

There was also the fact that those meetings irritated him to no end. Her husband was a straightforward person and he hated having to deal with those double-faced fogies within the council. It was because of this that he didn't attend yesterday and the Lord of the Underworld himself had to come in person after having arranged an appointment.

Luckily for them, the new Lucifer was someone they had close relations with. Although the Gremory and Sitri families weren't allied, everyone in the Underworld considered them to be. The only reason why they weren't, was because her husband was being stubborn and refused to ally with his rival Zeoticus Gremory, the current Gremory Lord. Lady Sitri shook her head in slight annoyance at her husband's antics.

"Haha. No need to apologize, Lord Sitri." Sirzechs shrugged it off with a laugh, before continuing. "Anyway, Mephisto was the one who was chosen to revive Tannin with the Evil pieces if he dies."

"Oh? Using the Evil Pieces...I'm guessing the council decided that?" Lord Sitri said in realization.

"Yes. The Elders in the council suggested that we let a high-class devil resurrect Tannin using the Evil Pieces and Ajuka suggested Mephisto, since he's the only one currently available and strong enough to reincarnate a Dragon King." Sirzechs nodded. "I was originally against this method and came here with the intention to find out whether anything else could be done but it seems like we'll have to resort to the Evil Pieces after all." He sighed in defeat.

The Elders of the Council were all sly foxes. Once they had gotten the report from Lord Sitri about Tannin, they immediately racked their brains to find a way to take advantage of the situation. Sirzechs didn't like that one bit but was only able to use his authority as the Lord of the Underworld to make it so they'd only utilize the Evil Pieces as a last resort, though it seems like the Elders' plan had prevailed once again.

The Lucifer Satan was snapped out of his own thoughts as Grayfia made her way back with a message.

"Lucifer-sama. Mephisto-sama said he'll be meeting with us here at the Sitri Household within an hour." The strongest queen said in her usual neutral expression before making her way back behind her [King].

Sirzechs thanked his [Queen] before turning his head back to Lord Sitri. "Grayfia-chan and I will head over to the hospital with Mephisto after breakfast to explain the situation to Tannin. We want his approval on the matter at least." He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, we have to take Tannin's pride into consideration here. After all, we probably don't want to have to stop a rampaging Dragon King because we failed to inform it of the matter and it woke up suddenly finding out it became a devil's servant." Lord Sitri said as he shook his head. "Selena and I will come along with you guys. I need to do a quick check-up on Tannin as well."

The other two women in the room were silently listening to the men talking, not interrupting as they held their respective positions.

"Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri, Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-sama. Lady Leviathan has arrived... with a friend... from the human world." The maid came in and informed them. She muttered the last half of the sentence in disbelief while blushing a bit, but those present had good ears and perked up instantly, ignoring the blush on the maid's face.

Turning their heads towards the sound of incoming footsteps, they saw a familiar girl. She was short, about 5 ft 1 inch in height with a childish body. She was currently walking towards them, whilst linking hands with a guy who's significantly taller than her.

The girl's hair was tied up into two pigtails using pink ribbons. She wore a dark green blouse with a complimenting black midi skirt. As the two got closer, the four were finally able to clearly see the appearance of the man.

They had to admit he was handsome. He looked to be in his late teens or early 20s and had a calm aura around him, though at the moment he seemed somewhat… helpless? They couldn't help but inwardly chuckle, since all of them knew how hard it was to deal with a childish Serafall.

The black-haired guy was tall, 6 ft in height with an athletic build. A black-long sleeve dress-shirt rolled up neatly just above his elbows depicted his toned arms and was worn over the top of a tight purple t-shirt emphasizing his six abdominal muscles.

For the bottom he wore black ripped jeans, finishing off with a pair of black and white sneakers. Black gloves were worn over his hands and his shoulders were covered by a black fur coat-like cape.

He looked like a majestic King. The group of four couldn't feel any aura from him, but from experience, they knew he was powerful. Sirzechs had a glint in his eye though, which Kira caught.

' _Did he find out about my identity as a dragon?'_ Kira mused silently. Even Ddraig couldn't at first and the violet-eyed dragon was definitely sure that Ddraig was stronger than Sirzechs. The Lucifer Satan wasn't saying anything about it though, so Kira just shrugged it off and placed it at the back of his head. He'll figure out if the Satan knew later.

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan! Oh, there's Sirzechs-chan and Grayfia-chan here too! Just in time!" Serafall waved happily as she greeted everyone and continued. "Let me introduce you guys! This is my boyfriend, Kira Rose! Isn't he handsome?" She stated with a dazzling smile while lifting her hand up showing that it was intertwined with the mentioned boyfriend.

They thought she was joking at first, and stared into her violet eyes, seeking for the familiar playfulness they were used to seeing within them. When they saw none of the hidden humour present in Serafall's eyes, the four of them suddenly realized she was dead serious. All of them stared in shock. She just went to the human world yesterday, and now she came back with a boyfriend? What had they missed?

Serafall hmmph'd and pouted cutely as Kira released her hand to give a proper greeting. He gave her a helpless expression. The girl was being too clingy. They've only been dating for a day damn it. He didn't mind or disliked her being clingy. Instead, he thought she was adorable that way, but it was like she was doing it on purpose so he could have a harder time dealing with her parents.

Kira could already see her father practically fuming. The man's face was red in anger and it might've been his imagination or something, but for a second there, he could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of the man's nostrils.

Her mother was seriously sizing up the guy who charmed her daughter. Grayfia was probably wondering what made him tick, seeing as he caught the eye of her rival. For no particular reason though, Kira found Sirzechs amused expression exasperating.

He felt like punching the guy in the face but after using [Observe] he stopped his thoughts. Although he kept calm on the outside thanks to [Gamer's Mind], internally he was shocked. Just like he had guessed, the bastard was level 251! Now that's a super devil for you. The Lucifer Satan was almost 100 levels higher than himself and Kira wanted to cry at the difference in strength.

He decided that when he got stronger, the first person he'd beat up would be Sirzechs. ' _I'd make it so every time that shitty redhead saw me he'd have to hide behind Grayfia.'_ He kept his thoughts to himself as he cast [Observe] on the other people present in the room, except for his new girlfriend.

* * *

Grayfia Lucifuge Lvl. 203

Level: 203

Gender: Female

Race: Devil (Satan Class)

Health Points: 5009/5009

Magical Energy: 35184/35184

STR: ?

END:?

DEX:?

INT:?

Information: Comes from the extinct Lucifuge clan that served the old Lucifer. She is the queen piece of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage and is the titled 'The Strongest Queen'. She was originally on the side of the Old-Satan Faction in the civil war before she fell in love with Sirzechs. She is currently Sirzechs' girlfriend and head maid of the Gremory Clan.

* * *

Sebastian Sitri

Level: 190

Gender: Male

Race: Devil (Ultimate Class)

Health Points: 6165/6165

Magical Energy: 28492/28492

STR: 423

END: 388

DEX: 410

INT: 313

Information: Lord of the Sitri Clan. Serafall's father. Overprotective towards his family, especially his daughter. He is the best medical expert in Hell. He is the director of the most famous hospital in the Underworld. He has a high affinity to water which aids him in his healing abilities. Mainly relies on physical strength and speed instead of magic in combat.

* * *

Selena Sitri

Level: 172

Gender: Female

Race: Devil (Ultimate Class)

Health Points: 3655/3655

Magical Energy: 32213/32213

STR: 247

END: 285

DEX: 320

INT: 656

Information: Lady of the Sitri Clan. Sebastian's wife. Serafall's mother. She is known to be very understanding towards Serafall and spoils the girl. She is very protective of her. She has a super affinity to Ice and the one that passed on the affinity to Serafall. She is very intelligent and is usually seen with Sebastian helping out with the paperwork. Selena excels at [Ice Magic], using it to freeze and slow enemies, making up for her slow speed.

* * *

Grayfia's stats weren't all that surprising to him since he already knew what to expect after seeing Serafall's. She just had less magical energy and was less durable than his girlfriend.

Kira could say that Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri stats had shocked him. Since he was in the same strength class as them, he could see the entirety of their stats. He simplified his stats and placed it together with Lord and Lady Sitri's on the same window and compared them to each other.

* * *

Kira Rose

Level: 158

Gender: Male

Race: Dragon (Ultimate Class)

Health Points: 8000/8000

Draconic Energy: 41925/41925

STR: 400

END: 400

DEX: 395

INT: 838.5

* * *

They were really powerful for devils. Sebastian Sitri was like a dragon in devil's clothing. Lord Sitri currently had more STR and DEX than him. Even though Kira was lower level, but he had the race advantage here! The man was must've trained his body and speed to the limit.

' _Kind of hard to believe that a guy a head taller than me, and looks like all he does is spend time at the gym making his muscles bigger is faster than me.'_ Kira deadpanned as he thought.

Of course, that's without using any skills. [Kamisori] would make Kira way superior in speed. Not to mention that Kira has a diversity of magic at his disposal with [Psychokinesis] and [Rune Magic]. There's no need to use [Dragonslayer magic] to fight the Sitri Lord either.

 _'Hmm... He should be a close combat expert but I have [Eternal Arms Mastery]. Ah... [EAM] is love, [EAM] is life.'_ He inwardly sighed at how overpowered [Eternal Arms Mastery] was.

Kira thought that Serafall's mother was even more of a monster. Sure, she lacked in the pure strength department, but her prowess in the magical department was off the charts! Just like Lord Sitri, Lady Sitri was a higher level than him. The only reason why he had more energy than Lady Sitri was only because he put most of his stat points into INT.

She was slow, but she made it up with her [Ice Magic]. She couldn't take hits, but he was pretty sure her magic allowed her to create ice barriers or make an ice armour to cover her body whenever she fights. Combined with her large reserves she would rarely run out of magical energy in combat.

No wonder Serafall was born talented. She had the physical strength of her father and inherited her mother's affinity for [Ice Magic] along with her large reserves. The title of 'Strongest Female Devil' wasn't anything to joke about.

Thinking about titles made Kira wonder why he never got a title before. He was sure that since he had a [Game System] the titles he got would give him stats, but he never found a way to get one. Oh well, he'll get a title for himself someday.

After using [Observe] and taking a couple of seconds comparing his power level with the people present, he decided to start introducing himself. Kira didn't need to be so respectful. He was a dragon, he had his pride and he shouldn't be lowering his head to people he was stronger than - which was most people present in the room. If he went all out he could probably fight all of them at once except for Sirzechs. That guy had too much power.

Before he was a dragon though, he was a human. Kira still thought like a human and deemed it respectful to greet his girlfriend's parents with a bow.

No matter how strong he was, he couldn't lack proper etiquette. He promised to Serafall to make a good impression after all. He didn't know why, but he addressed them in the Japanese language, maybe because he was used to the way they used Japanese honorifics from the DxD anime.

"Greetings, Lord Sitri, Madam Sitri, Lucifer-sama and Grayfia-san. My name is Kira Rose. As you have probably already guessed, I am Serafall's boyfr-" The young dragon was just about to finish his greeting when he saw a giant blue blur coming right at him. He didn't have enough time to avoid so he held up his hands ready to defend.

BOOOOOOOM!

The punch sent him flying past Serafall and he was embedded into the nearby wall, which was now replaced by a large hole.

"Sebastian!" Lady Sitri reprimanded her husband with a glare. She knew he was only being overprotective of their daughter, but did he really have to go and punch the boy because he was angry at him holding hands with Serafall? Maybe it was just the fact that his daughter was now being taken away from him.

Her daughter looked genuinely happy with this boy and after sizing him up, she couldn't find any flaws about him. Only that he wasn't a devil, but she didn't care.

She couldn't find any evil intentions coming from this boy. He was in a relationship with Serafall... just for Serafall, with no ulterior motives. Lady Sitri saw hope in this boy. Hope that her Sera-chan can be freed from her depression and finally find happiness.

She loved her daughter and it hurt to see her sad all the time. Her daughter would always appear childish as a cover up for her real emotions. Selena knew her daughter very well. Serafall was always silently suffering by herself. Not being able to help as her mother broke her heart.

She cursed her husband inwardly for doing that to the boy. She hoped nothing serious happened to him. From what she sensed from Kira, she was certain that he was going to survive the blow, but she was shocked when she found that he didn't even have a scratch on him as he came out of the wall.

"Motherfucker. Why did I feel like this was _just_ going to happen? This fucking gorilla hits like a truck!" Kira muttered aloud to himself as he got out of the hole and rolled his shoulders a bit. His cape was gone and his clothes were a bit tattered but other than that there wasn't a scratch on him. Dragon's physique baby. He probably forgot that the people in the room were from the supernatural world and that everyone basically had heard what he said with their sensitive hearing.

The shocked madam of the Sitri Clan ended up putting her hand to her mouth, covering up her chuckle at the insult to her husband.

Grayfia's eyes had a glint to them as she saw him unscathed after that blow. She didn't really mind that he had basically just insulted one of the lords of a top-tier devil clan right in front of his face, while inside of his house _and_ in front of the Satan Lucifer to boot.

The guy was the one who had been punched and had gotten his speech interrupted after all. He was at least allowed to complain. Instead, she was more interested in his power, since she could feel that this... human…? At least to her, he felt like a human. Anyway, she could feel that he was powerful but thought it was strange, since she had never heard of him before.

Serafall sweatdropped when she heard her boyfriend call her father a 'fucking gorilla' in front of everyone. She wasn't worried about him being hurt. She knew his true identity after all and that he could be as strong as her whenever he wanted to.

She tried not to laugh to prevent hurting her father's feelings, but a small smirk was still present. Sirzechs, on the other hand, had his shoulders moving up and down, a clear and obvious indication that he was stifling a laugh from escaping his mouth.

Lord Sitri? Well, you could say that the man saw red. "Boy..." He said very slowly, with a wide smile on his face, cracking his knuckles as he started gathering his magical energy.

"Man, I should stop muttering things aloud from now on. I keep forgetting the supernatural have sensitive hearing." Kira said while he looked at his girlfriend's father harnessing his energy.

"Oh? You realize that _now_? A bit late, don't you think?" The Sitri Lord asked angrily.

"And note to self... Never say your girlfriend's father looks like a gorilla, he doesn't take it very well." Kira shook his head. "But hey... the guy would fit the picture perfectly! He's huge! And he looks like he's always angry with those eyebrows. Only thing missing is a hairier beard." Although he said he was going to stop muttering things aloud, he was subconsciously doing it again.

This time, not even Grayfia could stop herself from smiling. Selena and Serafall were looking at each other in dismay while also giggling slightly. Sirzechs was still trying to hold his laughter in as best as he could. It was funny for anyone but Sebastian, though instead of looking angry, his smile went even wider.

"Boy… no, _Kira_ was it? Let's go outside so I can get to _know_ my daughter's boyfriend better. You feel me?" He suggested in the most cheery tone as he flared his magical power to new heights.

"Ah, I said that aloud again didn't I. Um..." He hummed in thought for a while before speaking again, turning to look at the angry father in front of him with a more serious expression this time around.

"You wouldn't happen to think that apologizing would settle things right?" Kira asked and Lord Sitri stared blankly at him for a while before shouting in rage.

"You... You blatantly mock me in front of everybody here and then actually have the nerve to think a single apology would let you off?! HA! You got one thing coming for you kid, and that's one hell of a beating! Now… prepare yourself." Kira didn't get any time to prepare before he had to block another punch.

 _ **A new skill has been created through a special act. You have learnt the special skill [Taunt].**_

 _ **[Taunt]: Provoke your opponents, enraging them in the process. Opponent goes berserk. Opponent ability to think logically during combat is affected by how much rage he has. Enraged opponent's power +100%.**_

' _Oh... for fuck's sake man... I didn't even do it intentionally.'_ He cursed inwardly as he was again sent flying, only this time straight out of the Sitri household, with a madman after his ass.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sirzechs couldn't hold back his laughter anymore Kira could hear his laugh fading into the background as he was moving further away from the dining room.

' _One day you bastard. One day.'_ He thought to himself. For some reason, he just didn't like the guy. He respected him sure, but that didn't mean he had to like him. He was going to enjoy bullying Sirzechs when he got stronger.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

 _Earlier with Kira and Serafall, before they had arrived at the Sitri Clan…_

After the two were finished with their make-out session, they decided to lay down on the grass and sleep, nestling against each other. When they woke up in the morning, Serafall remembered that she had a meeting with her friends Sirzechs and Grayfia at the Sitri household along with her parents.

Kira didn't know why she was so trusting of him, but she told him what the meeting was going to be about and informed him of the recent situation about the Dragon King Tannin.

' _Tannin huh. If I remember correctly, something happened and he was resurrected as a devil after he died. So it was because he was heavily injured and inflicted with a deadly poison when fighting a 9 headed hydra? I wonder how that happened... he should've been way stronger. Hmm... there's probably more to the story. Looks like he's going to be revived by Mephisto... just like in the original DxD story.'_ He thought.

The young dragon held deep admiration towards Tannin. The Dragon King was willing to abandon his post and become a devil in order to protect his race. Tannin was a dragon who really cared for his fellow dragons and as a part of the race himself, Kira respected him for that.

Kira then recalled his [Empyrean Dragon Flames]. ' _I could heal him…'_ His eyes widened in realisation. His flames can purge the poison out of Tannin's body and at the same time quickly heal his wounds as well. Tannin didn't have to abandon his post as Dragon King to be a devil. He immediately asked Serafall if he could go with her to the Underworld.

* * *

 _ **Alert. New Quest Received.**_

 _ **Quest: Purging poison.**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find a way to the underworld and restore Tannin back to full health.**_

 _ **Reward: +Gain a favourable impression with Dragon Race. + Gain a favourable impression with Tannin. +Gain a favourable impression with Tiamat. EXP. Credits.**_

* * *

"Hey Sera, you think you could take me to the Underworld with you? I might be able to heal Tannin. Also, it'd be pretty cool if I could see a Dragon King in person. The only other dragon I've met is Ddraig, and he was sealed in a gauntlet." Kira deadpanned at the thought of Ddraig being sealed.

"What?! You can remove the 9-headed hydra's poison inside Tannin's body?" Serafall exclaimed.

"Yeah, I should be able to." He nodded his head confidently. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Nothing nothing, I was just caught off guard..." She waved her hands to indicate that there really wasn't anything wrong.

"Okay then." He blinked.

In fact, no one would blame the female devil for her astonishment. Serafall knew about the Dragon King's condition from her father and how the poison was already well-integrated inside its body. It was a situation where it was almost certain that Tannin would die. Now here she was, listening to her boyfriend, whom she had met not too long ago, affirm that he could something even the best medics of the underworld couldn't? How could this not surprise her?

 _'I wonder what else you can do, Kira.'_ She thought curiously.

The female devil knew almost nothing of Kira's abilities, but figured that she would be finding out sooner or later. After all, she was going to be staying with him from now on.

"Wait... Kira, did you just say you've seen the [Boosted Gear] user?" Serafall asked with a bit of bewilderment. After calming down from her astonishment, the female devil finally recalled the second thing he had mentioned other than being able to heal Tannin.

"Yeh...?" Kira raised an eyebrow at her. What was so strange about that?

"I heard he died along with the host of the Vanishing Dragon when they fought each other. Did another one appear?" His girlfriend pondered aloud, before shaking her head. "That's impossible, it's only been 2 years. A baby wouldn't be able to awaken a [Sacred Gear]."

"The [Boosted Gear] user never died." He interrupted her thoughts. "After he killed the [Divine Dividing] user he suffered severe injuries and went into seclusion..." Kira explained to her everything that happened between the White and Red Dragon Emperors and also how he had met the [Boosted Gear] host along with Ddraig.

"Wow, who would've known.." Serafall wondered.

"Yep. The old guy hid from the supernatural world because he wanted to live the rest of his life peacefully. He was one of the few [Boosted Gear] hosts who were able to keep a clear mind and not lose themselves to power. I personally find it admiring." He nodded his head.

"Mm." She hummed in agreement.

"So Sera... you'll take me to the Underworld, right?" He asked again as she seemed to have forgotten his initial question.

"Yeah of course!" She grinned cheekily. "I was going to bring you to the meeting anyway and introduce you to my parents and friends. I'm kind of excited to see their faces when they find that I've gotten myself a boyfriend. Hehehe." She seemed eager to introduce him. He didn't think he'd be meeting the Lord of the Underworld so soon, nor his girlfriend's parents.

"Oh right. Since we're meeting them, do you think you can keep my dragon identity a secret for me?" Kira asked.

"Why?" Serafall questioned.

"Well, I just don't want anyone to know yet as I'd rather remain low key." He shrugged. "I'm sure no one will notice unless I use my draconic energy anyway. Even someone as strong as Ddraig almost failed to realize that I was a dragon until he saw me in person, though it was only because he was familiar with the dragon race." He stated proudly, showing off his prowess in stealth. "In any case, when the time comes they'll find out either way. It'd be better to make it a surprise."

"Hmm…" The female devil hummed in thought, before speaking up. "I'll only keep it a secret as long as you show me your draconic features." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you have them hidden, Kira... Hmmph. What kind of dragon doesn't have slitted eyes anyway?!" She let out a cute snort as she finished.

' _Umm... Vritra? The guy only has purple gems as eyes! She probably forgot..."_ The dragon sweatdropped.

Well, as he didn't have a choice on the matter, he released his features for her to see.

Kira's violet eyes suddenly became slits and glowed as his pair of dagger-like horns appeared on the side of his head just above his ears. They looked like the weapons used by Katarina from _League of Legends._

"There… you satisfied now?" He asked with a helpless expression when he saw that her eyes were now practically shining as they stared at him.

"Oh my… I'm more than satisfied! Kira, you look so much hotter like this! If you're going to hide your identity, then you better at least show them… no, you _must_ let them out when we're alone together." Serafall was mesmerised by his present appearance.

"Uh... Wh-" He was interrupted by Serafall.

"You. Are. Going. To. Let. Them. Out. When. We're. Alone. Yes?" From a daze, she quickly changed her expression to that of a fierce glare as she looked at him in the eyes. Well, she tried to. It actually looked more like a pout. Her big eyes didn't help her expression either.

"Yes Ma'am. But only if you use your true appearance when we're alone as well. It's only fair. Also, the way you're speaking doesn't suit you. Hahahaha." Kira laughed as he rubbed her head. The dragon wasn't scared of her and although he had to admit that the girl was quite cute when she was trying to be commanding, it just didn't suit her.

"Mou... you're a meanie..." She scrunched up her face and lightly punched her boyfriend as he messed up her hair. "...And fine. It feels more comfortable when I'm with you in my true appearance anyway." Serafall ended up giving him a gentle smile to which he reciprocated with a smile of his own.

He then remembered something and decided to ask her before he forgot.

"Hey Sera, so am I going to be joining your peerage or something? I heard that Grayfia joined Sirzechs'." Well, he knew from watching the anime and reading the light novel, but no one needed to know.

His girlfriend shook her head. "No... unlike the relationship between Grayfia-chan and Sirzechs-chan, I want you as an equal. Even if you joined my peerage and I treated you equally, your status will still remain as a servant. In fact, the only reason why Grayfia-chan decided to join Sirzechs-chan's peerage was because she has an... extreme maid fetish you could say. She takes her maid duties very seriously and wants to serve her [King] (no pun intended)."

"Ah, I see... You're really kind, you know that?" Kira mentioned and she blushed a little at the compliment.

The dragon saw his girlfriend in a new light. She was someone thoughtful and had a set of values that he could appreciate. Not to mention, the situation was perfect for him - he could be with her and _still_ have his complete freedom.

"By the way, not many people know the truth about Grayfia-chan's maid fetish so make sure you don't tell anyone. They all think it's normal because she's the head maid of the Gremory family. Hehehehe." She giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Grayfia's... maid fetish." He shook his head in amusement and chuckled along with her.

"Well, it's almost time. I think we're going to be a bit late. Let's go to the Underworld and meet my parents, Sirzechs-chan and Grayfia-chan." She said.

With a wave of her hand, a bright light flashed and she appeared in her child-like appearance.

 _'Those proportions.'_ He sweatdropped.

Serafall was now 5 foot 1 inch in height, a whole 8 inches shorter. She had a child-like body with big boobs and hair tied up in twin tails with pink ribbons, just like how he remembered in the anime. Even her face seemed less mature than before. She wore the same green blouse, black midi-skirt and brown boots as well. The only thing that didn't really change was her breasts, as she had kept it the same size as her true appearance.

He appreciated her figure for a moment before hiding his draconic features.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" She exclaimed happily. She started casting a magic circle below them in order to teleport to the Underworld.

As the magic circle was half-way completed, Serafall suddenly paused.

"Sera? What's wrong?" He asked curiously as he noticed his girlfriend suddenly become stiff.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. When meeting my parents, try to make a good impression towards my kaa-chan and just a warning, but you should watch out for my tou-san." She said as she turned towards him. She had a forced smile on her face when she mentioned her father.

"Your dad? Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um... He's a bit... _overprotective_ you could say." She said helplessly.

' _Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to go well for me?'_ That was his last thought as they teleported to the Underworld in the magic circle Serafall had created.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

 _Back outside the Sitri Clan..._

' _This is what she called 'a bit' overprotective?'_ Kira sweatdropped as he was currently locked in combat with the Sitri Lord.

Well, you couldn't really call it combat. The dragon was just utilizing his [Eternal Arms Mastery] and his strong physique to dodge and block all of Lord Sitri's blows. After all, he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend's father. He would keep defending himself until Lord Sitri calmed down... though it somewhat seemed like the Sitri Lord was getting angrier by the second.

"BOY! STOP DODGING AND BLOCKING!" The Lord of the Sitri Clan bellowed in rage while trying to land his punches and kicks on his opponent.

' _Take that back, he's_ definitely _getting angrier. What the hell does he want me to do? Hit back? I ain't standing still just to get beaten. I have my pride too.'_ Kira thought with a deadpan.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Lady Sitri, Serafall, Sirzechs and Grayfia were currently watching the... 'situation' by the entrance of the Sitri household. They were also accompanied by the Sitri Clan's housemaids and guards, who looked at the ground fight in shock and awe.

"I'm surprised. He's actually keeping up with Sebastian." Lady Sitri commented with a hint of shock.

"As am I. He's not keeping up with Lord Sitri though. It almost looks like he's... toying with him." Sirzechs commented and started taking this 'human' seriously.

"I still can't feel his aura, nor his mana. He isn't using his energy to fight, only his physical strength. He dodges only a split second before he gets hit and when he blocks it's at pinpoint timing, basically perfect.

His close-combat skill is far superior to Lord Sitri. Where did you find this guy Serafall-sama?" Grayfia asked in a neutral tone as she raised an eyebrow at Serafall but her eyes showed mighty waves, indicating she was just as shocked. The two next to her turned to Serafall with a curious gaze as well.

"I never knew he was this good in close-combat either. I didn't find him. He found me actually. It was when I went to the human world yesterday..." Serafall said in a fond tone as she quickly summarized the events that happened yesterday, explaining only the key parts while leaving out unnecessary parts.

When the three of them found out that Serafall was actually comfortable with Kira in her true appearance, all of them except Serafall looked at the person, who was still blocking and dodging all of Lord Sitri's strikes in shock. They all saw him in a new light. Serafall wouldn't even appear in her true form when confronting them, their friends and family, yet the guy before them had actually gotten her to open up to him.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were happy for their friend while Lady Sitri was simply ecstatic! Her daughter had finally found someone who she could be happy with. A guy who her daughter thought would treat her well and the person who would help her daughter get out of her depression.

Selena knew that the day she would get to see her daughter's true appearance would come closer, and this boy who was currently fending off her husband was the key. It's been too long, too long since she's seen what her daughter truly looks like. Although there were photos, they just weren't the same.

"So... does that mean you _just_ got your first kiss?" Grayfia smirked with a slight mocking expression. Although Grayfia felt happy for her rival, she couldn't help but let out a taunt. It made her recall their younger times when they pit themselves against each other.

"Ha? So what? At least I saved mine for a guy I liked. Knowing you, you probably toyed with plenty of guys before you met Sirzechs-chan!" Instead of being embarrassed, Serafall taunted back.

"What? That never even happened! Sirzechs was my first and is going to be the last. You're the one with the weaker boyfriend!" Grayfia retorted, glaring at Serafall.

"And? What about it? Kira is only 21 and still young. He will be way stronger than Sirzechs in the future! Just you wait!" The strongest female devil reasoned back.

The surroundings suddenly got cold as both females flared their ice-based magical power. Serafall and Grayfia both had a really strong affinity for ice magic. Sirzechs and Lady Sitri decided to step back and watch from a kilometre distance as they knew they couldn't stop what was about to happen between old rivals. They didn't want to get frozen by being in the middle of it.

Sirzechs shuddered when he thought of the last time this happened. He had to stay in bed for 2 weeks because he caught a cold. He didn't know what to feel when he was left frozen for over an hour in a block of ice whilst the two women fought each other. It would've been worse if Gabriel was here. Serafall would've gone ballistic.

"Oh? So that's how it is. I never knew you were a cougar Serafall-sama." Grayfia smirked slightly as she felt Serafall's magic power rise a little bit more, clearly from agitation.

"You! Hmmph! Says the one with the extreme maid fetish who refers to your boyfriend as master. 'Oh Sirzechs-sama this, Sirzechs-sama that'. We all know you get off on that shit! You perverted maid! Hahahah!" Serafall stated and laughed. The strongest queen widened her eyes and threw an ice spear at Serafall out of embarrassment.

And that, was the start of the battle between old-time rivals.

* * *

 _With Kira and Lord Sitri…_

"Hey old man, don't you think you've had enough? This is getting us nowhere!" Kira shouted to the man trying to land a hit on him. It wasn't working very well. They were about 3 kilometres away from the clan at the moment. His girlfriend's father just wouldn't stop chasing him.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO MOCK ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" Lord Sitri raged on with an angry expression. Yeah… the guy's probably just embarrassed that as an elder, he couldn't even land a single clean hit on a kid centuries younger than him. In any case, it seems like he wasn't going to stop anytime.

He just finished blocking another punch to his gut when Kira's senses noticed the atmosphere getting somewhat colder, and the temperature was still lowering by the second. He turned his head back to the location of the household and sweatdropped at what he saw with his draconic sight.

The whole front lawn was frozen in ice and the Sitri maids and guards a kilometre away were shivering in fear. Even Sirzechs and Lady Sitri were there. Serafall and Grayfia were going at each other's necks it seems. What did he miss?

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a middle-aged man with a powerful aura chatting with Sirzechs. He looked the same as Kira remembered in the light novel's description. He quickly used observe.

* * *

Mephisto Pheles

Level: 219

Gender: Male

Race: Devil (Satan Class)

Health Points: 5611/5611

Magical Energy: 38754/38754

Information: An Extra Demon who was active at the time of the previous Four Great Satans. The Chairman of the Magician Organization, Grau Zauberer. Director of Magician Council. Downright hates the Old Four Great Satans.

* * *

' _So that guy is Mephisto Pheles huh. I guess he's here for Tannin then. Also, why the hell are Sera and Grayfia-san fighting? Ah… I would never understand anyway. Women…'_ Kira thought and moved his head just slightly, dodging a kick to the face. He sighed to himself at how troublesome this was. This was only his first day in the Underworld too.

* * *

 _With Sirzechs and Lady Sitri…_

Sirzechs and Lady Sitri were wondering how to stop the clown fiesta that was going on when a figure landed beside them. It was a man who looked to be in his mid-40s who had heterochromia.

His left eye was blue while his other one was red. He also had red and blue hair that's slicked back with gel. His name was Mephisto Pheles, an extra demon who has been active since the time of the previous Four Great Satans. He is also the chairman of the Magician organization, Grau Zauberer and is presently the Director of the Magician Council.

"Good day to you, Lord Lucifer, Lady Sitri. May I ask what is happening at the moment and who's that young man engaging with Lord Sitri?" Mephisto gave a gentlemanly bow, politely addressing the two before asking them with some curiosity. He glanced at the two females fighting for a second before gazing past them, more interested in who the young man fighting the Sitri Lord is.

"Ah! You've finally arrived Mephisto-san." Sirzechs nodded at Mephisto's greeting. "Well, you already know what probably happened between Grayfia-chan and Serafall-chan. As for Lord Sitri and that young man, you could say that Lord Sitri has some beef with the guy." The lord of the Underworld said nonchalantly and Mephisto raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled.

"He's Sera-chan's boyfriend. His name is Kira. Before he got to introduce himself as her boyfriend though, Sebastian kind of punched him and it all went downhill from there." Lady Sitri further elaborated to Mephisto, albeit with a deadpan on her face.

"Ah, I see." He nodded in understanding with a calm expression while continuing to look at the duel between the young man and Lord Sitri. His complexion suddenly changed when he quickly noticed that it wasn't really a duel.

"That man is not simple." Mephisto added, his eyebrows twitching slightly as he noticed how the young man was just playing with the Sitri Lord.

"Yes. Being able to hold Lord Sitri off in combat arts is a feat in itself and it looks like he's holding back as well. Lord Sitri isn't going all out either but it's at least 60% of his real strength. They've been going for an hour straight and yet he doesn't seem exhausted at all. It's hard to believe he is human." Sirzechs spoke with a serious face and Mephisto nodded solemnly, understanding what the Lucifer Satan had implied from that last sentence. Lady Sitri remained silent as she looked at both battlefields.

"Well, I think it's time we call it quits. Since you're here I guess we should get going to the hospital." Sirzechs stated with an eye smile before his expression turned serious, his eyes narrowing when turning back to both battlefields. He flared his magic energy just high enough to get everyone's attention, which seemed to do wonders as everything in the area went completely silent. Serafall and Grayfia had gotten the hint and stopped chucking magic at each other while even Lord Sitri seemed to have calmed down, much to Kira's relief.

He also wasn't really surprised by the Satan's display of power since he had expected at least that much coming from him, though the maids and guards behind the man were on their knees due to the heavy pressure he gave off. He kind of felt sorry for them.

"Guys, because of all the time wasted on fighting each other, we're going to have to be skipping breakfast today. Mephisto has already arrived so let's get to the hospital to meet Tannin." Sirzechs smiled at everyone, giving off a charismatic aura and they all nodded in return and gathered back around the entrance as Lady Sitri created a teleportation circle to the hospital.

Lord Sitri glared at Kira one last time before walking next to his wife. He didn't want to admit it but he was bested by this man. Even if he wasn't using his full power, he knew that even if he did, he would still never be able to beat his daughter's boyfriend in close combat.

He was certain that the guy wasn't even trying, since he was only blocking and dodging, probably to give him some face. He was the father of Kira's girlfriend after all. Sure, the Sitri lord was still angry at Kira for insulting him but he knew that he was also at fault for being the one who started everything. He wasn't an unreasonable person. Who asked him to be an overprotective father?

Sebastian also noticed that Serafall seemed to be genuinely happy being with this man and the slight change to his wife's manner when she looked at their daughter's boyfriend.

He guessed it had to do with something Serafall told everyone when he was busy trying to beat her boyfriend up. He would have to ask his wife later. It might help improve his impression of the guy. His daughter definitely wouldn't want her father and boyfriend to have a strained relationship and he decided to be the one responsible and talk to Kira after.

Who knows, maybe they could actually get along. They haven't chatted yet, so the Sitri lord didn't know anything about the man except that he can be considered ultimate-class in strength.

It was then that Lord Sitri finally noticed that his front lawn was basically iced up. Even the walls of his mansion were frozen. The man sighed as he realised the ones responsible. This used to happen all the time when those two were younger. He just wished that they could've duked it out further away from his mansion. They would have to fix it when they got back.

Kira had a forced smile on his face as he made his way next Serafall. She beamed happily and hugged onto his arm, which he didn't mind. He would have to do something to make it up to her father when they returned from the hospital since he _did_ kind of insult him.

Maybe he could transfer his version of [Chakra Enhanced Strength] to Serafall's father since he's deemed as a medical expert. He should have the control for it and it'd give him a large power boost in combat. If he mastered it, the Sitri lord should be ranked Satan class in strength. Hopefully, that would be able to make it up to him.

Lady Sitri gave a kind smile as she looked at them before she activated the magic circle. A bright light flashed and they disappeared from the Sitri mansion.

* * *

 _ **\- Break -**_

* * *

 _Behind the Serafall Memorial Hospital…_

The group of 7 didn't say a word as they arrived in front of the shelter that held Tannin right behind the hospital building. As they walked through the entrance after dismissing the hospital workers who greeted them, they saw a 15 metre giant purple western dragon lying down on an oversized bed.

Tannin was bandaged in various places and he was breathing heavily. Kira could sense that the dragon had only a month or two left to live. The poison was corroding his vitality pretty quickly, and it was taking the dragon everything he had to stabilize it. Tannin wouldn't be able to keep it up for long and it didn't help that he was injured either. Sooner or later he would lose his life.

"Tannin-san, how are you feeling." Lord Sitri spoke up as they walked over to the giant dragon.

"Ah, Lord Sitri. I've had better days. Greetings, Lord Lucifer, Lady Leviathan, devils and… hmmm? You give me a familiar feeling boy." Everyone but Serafall turned their head to the mysterious man when they heard the dragon speak.

Kira showed a forced smile. Why was it so hard to hide his identity as a dragon in this world?

"It was probably your imagination, Tannin-san." Kira sweatdropped as they all stared deadpanned at him. It was the only excuse he could come with at the time okay?

"Well whatever, what brings everyone here?" Tannin shrugged it off.

"Tannin-san, you have probably already realized that by the time we remove the poison from your system, you would have already died." Sirzechs stated bluntly as he focused back on the injured dragon.

"Yes... I have already noticed that I don't really have that much time left. What's your point?" Tannin didn't mind and instead asked a question of his own.

"Well, we came here with a suggestion, to allow you to relive your life as a devil. You will be under the peerage of Mephisto Pheles, the man next to me." Sirzechs hinted at Mephisto, who inclined his head slightly at Tannin. The Lucifer continued. "You don't have to worry, Mephisto-san is a firm believer of liberalism. He will treat you like an equal and you will be allowed free roam. You just need to side with the devils if a faction war ever occurs. We will also offer to protect your race." Sirzechs explained.

"Hmmm... Protect my race, huh. A very appealing offer..." The Dragon King hummed in thought for a few moments before speaking. "Alright." He nodded his head at Sirzechs. "I agree, as I wish for my race to continue and I can also protect them if I'm revived. I trust that the Satan Lucifer will uphold his promises?"

"Don't worry, we devils don't break our contracts. Thank you for your cooperation." Sirzechs smiled at the dragon in front of him.

"One request though. Please revive me after I die. I want to be able to die as a pure-blooded dragon before living my new life as a devil. I've only got a month or two left anyway." Tannin spoke softly.

"That isn't a problem Tannin-san. Your request shall be granted." The Lucifer Satan nodded.

It was then that the previously silent Kira finally spoke.

"I can heal him." Everyone turned to Kira again when he spoke, all with disbelieving gazes except for Serafall who seemed to already know his purpose of coming here.

"You're saying you can heal him? That's poison from a mature 9-headed hydra's we're talking about there boy. Even I can't extract the poison before he dies." Lord Sitri spoke up, narrowing his gaze at Kira, obviously not believing his words.

"I can heal him." He nodded again, this time more seriously. He turned his head towards Tannin, who was staring at him with a gleam in his eye.

"Boy, you said you can heal me. What happens after you heal me? The devils promised to protect my kin on Dragon Mountain. If I can protect my kin, I do not mind becoming a devil, even if it means abandoning my post as Dragon King. It is of small sacrifice. What can you offer me?" Tannin asked in a firm tone and Kira, while looking calm on the outside, he stiffened on the inside.

The Dragon King had asked a very difficult question. Kira was currently too weak right now to protect the dragons on Dragon Mountain and he didn't really have anything better to offer than what the devils had offered either.

The young dragon was in a bind, and perhaps Serafall noticed as she tugged on his arm to get his attention, whispering into his ear. He stared at her in surprise when he had heard her suggestion.

"You… are you sure about this?" Kira looked into his girlfriend's eyes and found that she was firm in her decision. Everyone else just looked on in confusion.

"Yes, though you're going to have to reveal your identity." She smiled cheerily at him. He quickly bent down, pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her forehead as thanks. She snuggled into the hug and smiled even wider at the wet touch on her forehead.

"Alright, thanks Sera. I'll be sure to make it up to you later, but first…" He released Sera and walked towards her father. In front of everyone's suspicious gaze, he lightly tapped Lord Sitri's head with his index finger before the Sitri Lord could say anything.

A bright light shone for a second on the point of contact before dying down. Although everyone believed that no one dared to try anything funny with so many powerful beings in the room, they still couldn't help but be wary of what the man did. Everyone except Serafall of course. Blind affection maybe?

Their vigilant gazes didn't remain for long and instead was replaced with curiosity when they noticed the Sitri Clan Lord's expression turn into one of shock and excitement. They were bewildered, what did the guy do that would make a top clan lord excited?

"You..." After calming down, Sebastian Sitri turned towards Kira with some doubt.

"That was an apology gift for the earlier incident. I hope to make it up to you. I promise to make it up to Serafall later, so please believe in me." Kira said politely to his girlfriend's father and everyone looked in wonder. What gift? All they saw was his finger touching Lord Sitri's head.

"This technique... is it yours?" The Sitri Lord asked in wonder.

"Yep. It is a unique skill I created. Only those who have superior control of their energy, most likely to be those in the medical field, can learn it. It's an instant burst skill that requires precise timing and it compliments with your close combat style since it can basically be spammed. Your strong physique will just make your attacks even stronger." Kira nodded his head, before continuing.

"I have transferred to you my experience on how to train, the dangers during training and how to apply it during combat. When you master this skill, you can probably fight on a Satan class level, as you currently have ultimate-class strength. Also, please do not teach this to anybody except for your own descendants. I usually wouldn't teach this to anyone but my apprentices, but today I'll make an exception if it makes Sera happy." Kira explained and his girlfriend rushed at him for a bearhug, rubbing her head against the nape of his neck.

He just used [Knowledge Transfer] to give his [Energy Enhanced Strength] over to Lord Sitri. The skill was basically his own version of Tsunade's [Chakra Enhanced Strength] except it can be used with any form of energy. The stronger the type of energy used, the stronger the skill released.

Lord Sitri looked a Kira for a bit, his impression of the young man instantly rising to new heights. He could see that Kira truly wanted to make Serafall happy, and was glad. His daughter seemed to pick the right man.

"Kira was it? Thank you." Sebastian hum'd slightly and nodded to the guy, patting his shoulder as he walked back to his wife with a smile. His wife raised an eyebrow but reciprocated the smile nonetheless. She was glad that the both of them made up somewhat. She, just like her daughter, didn't want them to have a strained relationship.

Everyone else in the room just stared at Kira in shock. The guy just gave out one of his unique skills that would let Lord Sitri fight on par with a Satan like he was plucking feathers off a chicken. Who was this guy? Well, they were about to find out.

Kira finally turned towards Tannin and noticed the Dragon King still looking at him intently.

"I can offer you the same conditions Tannin-san." He stated.

"Oh?" Tannin raised his eyebrow.

"Let me explain. You see, the reason why you found me familiar before is because… I… am of the Dragon Race." Kira stated as he shrugged his female devil off of him, unsealing his aura and draconic features all at once for everyone to see. With the seals gone, they could now feel the dense aura of a dragon radiating off him.

Even though everyone in the room was technically stronger than him, they all felt a bit of pressure as they could be seen sweating, if only slightly. Of course, only Sirzechs was able to appear neutral. He probably just swatted away the pressure like a fly.

Everyone, including Tannin and except Serafall, was stupefied. The situation escalated too quickly for everyone to respond. First he gave Lord Sitri a unique skill that could make him fight a satan on equal terms, and now the guy just suddenly turned into a dragon.

There was no mistaking it, horns, slitted eyes, aura. What else was he hiding? Although no one believed him at first, they were now anticipating on how he was going to heal Tannin next.

"We are connected by race Tannin-san, and since that is the case, I can use my connection as Serafall's boyfriend to create an alliance between the devils and your kin in Dragon Mountain. The same options are offered, only this time you won't need to become a devil. You can still take care of your race and roam freely. Of course, as an alliance member, you still need to side with the devils in times of war. I can also promise that when I get stronger, I will find a new home for you and the dragon race. I guarantee that it will be safer as well. How's that sound?" He explained to his fellow dragon.

* * *

 _ **Alert. New Quest Received.**_

 _ **Quest: A new home.**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find a new home for the dragons living on Dragon Mountain.**_

 _ **Reward: +Gain a favourable impression with the Dragon Race.**_

 _ **Time limit: None.**_

 _ **Clan. EXP. Credits.**_

* * *

Kira had a plan in mind for the dragon race's new home, but he'd have to be much stronger than he was right now. When the time comes, even if he breaks the alliance between the dragons of Dragon Mountain and the devils, no one would be able to stop him if they wanted to.

Tannin stared into the younger dragon's slitted eyes and laughed. "Hahahahahah! What a great day! I get to meet a fellow member of my race. Alright kid! Show me what you can do. *cough cough*" He coughed at the end from laughing too hard.

The dragon almost forgot he was still injured and just worsened his injuries. Tannin decided to trust his fellow dragon.

"So that's what you were hiding…" Sirzechs said in realization when he looked at the draconic features present on Kira and felt the young dragon's unique aura.

"Yep, the only ones who knew were Ddraig and Serafall." Kira shrugged it off. Sirzechs' high perception had probably noticed something different about him when they first met, but Kira now knew that even the senses of Super Devils couldn't penetrate his own seals.

"You know Ddraig?" Tannin asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Ddraig was my first friend. Met him when the previous [Boosted Gear] owner was dying. The [Transfer] ability I used before on Lord Sitri was taught to me by him. His previous host gave me his twin spears as gratitude for healing all his internal injuries from his battle with Albion's host. It was so he could die peacefully since he was old." Kira answered.

"Wait! Twin spears? From the previous Red Dragon Emperor? You wouldn't happen to have Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe do you?" Mephisto asked, and everyone looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, I'll show you." And he took both spears out of his inventory and started spinning them with his hands on the side.

"You do have them! Does that mean you're the rumoured 'Black Knight' then? The one killing all the stray devils in Japan? My familiar was giving me details and said something about how a black armoured figure with a draconic aura was using those spears to kill the strays." Mephisto asked again, instantly recognising the red and yellow spears.

"Yes, you are correct on that as well. Why are you asking? Actually, I should be asking you, why are there so many strays in Japan? Although they keep me occupied, it gets annoying sometimes. I had to suppress my energy just to have fun fighting with them." Kira said with a bit of irritation. They all sweatdropped at how he toyed with the low-class strays just for entertainment.

"I can explain." Sirzechs stepped up to talk. "The Evil Piece system is relatively new - only about 100 years old you could say. It was made after the war by my friend and fellow Satan Ajuka Beelzebub. Because it is new, low-class devils tend to abandon their master after they get power, thinking that they're strong when they're really not."

Every devil just shook their head at that. The Lucifer Satan continued.

"They tend to be in Japan because that's usually where all the other strays go to, no real reason. We were already intending on cleansing Japan of strays and then taking the territory for ourselves in the near future. You've basically made our job easier, so I would like to thank you on behalf of the devils for your service." Sirzechs thanked the young dragon with a smile.

"Uh.. Sirzechs-sama, it's fine.. there's really no need to thank me." Kira waved it off awkwardly before he placed his attention back on Tannin.

"Yo! Old man Tannin, before I start healing you, I would like to ask, how did you get hurt by a Hydra in the first place." He deadpanned at that thought.

"I got sneak attacked while I was visiting the Familiar forest. I was bitten at the very start of the fight and had to use most of my energy to stabilize the poison and keep it from acting up. I stayed in the fight instead of running away because we dragon's don't run from our battles!" Tannin roared.

"..." Kira blinked.

"Okay... I was just being stubborn and my pride didn't allow me to retreat from that fight. Unfortunately, as the battle prolonged, it got too much for me and my injuries worsened, making the poison inside my body flare up. Tiamat came in just in time before it was too late and scared the Hydra away. Then she brought me here to heal." Tannin said in slight embarrassment at the reason why he ended up in this predicament.

"Haha, I knew it. There's no way a Hydra would be able to kill a Dragon King." Kira laughed, as he knew Tannin was Level 236. A matured 9-headed hydra wouldn't be able to kill him fighting up front. There had to be some trickery behind it.

"Anyways, thanks for clearing that up, here goes…" The young dragon then gathered his draconic energy and called upon his flames.

"Flames of the Empyrean!" Once again, white flames presented itself in front of him, exactly the same way it happened when he had healed Diarmuid. He gathered more draconic energy and expanded the flames, making a 15 diameter fireball. Kira chucked the flaming ball at Tannin and in a split second, you could see Tannin's body burning in white flames.

Everyone was shocked that the flames weren't burning him. The flames weren't even hot. They looked on as in seconds, Tannin's wounds, interior and exterior were healed. The flame still burned though, purging the poison inside Tannin's body. It continued for another 10 seconds before the flames stopped.

* * *

 _ **You have completed the quest: 'Purging Poison'**_

 _ **Quest requirements: Find a way to the underworld and restore Tannin back to full health.**_

 _ **Reward: +Gain a favourable impression with Dragon Race. + Gain a favourable impression with Tannin. +Gain a favourable impression with Tiamat. EXP. Credits.**_

* * *

"Dragon flames that heal? Hahahaha! I've never seen anything like it! Flames are usually for destruction. You sure are a unique one aren't you, young dragon?" Tannin said as he sat off the bed and stretched, looking fine as day. Tannin wasn't too shocked. Maybe it was an intuition of some sort, but he knew that something amazing would happen before him, and it did!

"Yeah... Ddraig said the same thing." The black haired dragon rolled his eyes at Tannin.

Everyone was still too shocked to say anything, before Lord Sitri spoke up.

"He… healed him… in… 15 seconds…" Sebastian's mouth was left agape. His knowledge of the world had just turned upside down. What was the point of being a medic? Everyone's healing skills were trash compared to this dragon in front of him! His future son-in-law seemed to surprise him again and again. The Sitri Lord even felt slightly depressed that he was so outclassed in everything by someone younger than him. The guy wanted to head over to the corner and start sulking.

"There there dear. No hard feelings." Selena Sitri tried to comfort her husband but to no avail, so she quickly reminded him about the new skill he just acquired and her husband's eyes lit up again.

He would go home after this and do the training required to learn this skill! ' _That Zeoticus won't know what's coming. He's bested me all these years. I will challenge him this time and win! Hehehe.'_ Lord Sitri chuckled darkly in his heart and then sighed as he remembered that he had to clean up the ice mess in his clan first. His wife sweatdropped and laughed inwardly as she noticed his change in expression. He looked like a happy gorilla.

Grayfia and Mephisto were looking at Kira in awe, while Sirzechs looked excited. Thinking about how strong the young dragon would be in the future raised his fighting spirit. It has been a while. No one ever matched him in the younger generation. He needed another rival! He needed someone other than Ajuka, to be able to make him go all out in a spar and have fun! ' _I'll be waiting for you at the top'_ Sirzechs thought inwardly.

Serafall jumped at her boyfriend again. He was caught by surprise and first, but then caught her in his embrace afterwards. It was like catching a child. Her current body was petite except for her breasts of course, which pressed into his chest as he held her. He enjoyed the soft, bouncy feeling.

"You're amazing Ki-tan!" He deadpanned at his new nickname from her. He figured it had to be coming sooner or later. She gave everyone nicknames in the anime and he honestly didn't mind.

He found that side of her cute, so he rubbed her head, messing up her hair in the process which she grumbled with an adorable expression on her face.

Serafall tilted her head up and was about to give him a lovely kiss when she was interrupted by a beautiful woman with straight and long pale blue hair pulling her beloved out of her grip.

She had dark blue slitted eyes and a cold atmosphere that radiated from her beauty as well as possessing an extremely powerful draconic aura within her body. No one noticed her presence until she spoke.

"Hey little girl, this sexy dragon here is mine now. I'll be taking him with me." The pale blue hair woman told Serafall before she hugged Kira from behind, pressing her large bust against his back.

She then quickly activated a teleportation circle leading to the Familiar Forest. Kira was taken by surprise and didn't really know how to react to the current situation. He didn't sense any hostility from her so he just decided to let things go with the flow. He was done healing Tannin anyway.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!" Just before they were about to teleport, they heard a scream coming from Serafall and saw that she jumped just in time into the teleportation circle with them, clinging onto Kira from the front.

Now both his front and back had massive mounds pressing against him and he seriously thought he was in Heaven right then and there.

When everybody noticed what was happening and got back their composure, the three had already left the shelter.

"…" Everyone.

"That scary dragon, why was she here? Or rather, when was she here?! No one can ever sense her presence unless she wants to be sensed. It's exasperating. I remember Ddraig saying he couldn't sense or track her either." Tannin shuddered when he remembered the last time the blue-haired dragon got angry. He almost felt sorry for Ddraig.

"That was Tiamat I just saw… right?" Sirzechs asked aloud, to nobody in particular.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia responded to her master in the usual neutral tone.

"Ara ara, my Sera-chan has gotten some competition it seems. Tiamat-san must've sensed the unique aura radiating off Kira-chan and was attracted to it." Lady Sitri covered her mouth and chuckled.

The boy was only 21 and already had ultimate class strength. He basically had unlimited potential that could be felt radiating off of him when he released his aura. No wonder Tiamat came to steal him. She didn't really mind Sera's boyfriend having more suitors, it's normal for powerful men to have more than one woman after all.

"This kid is just going to bring trouble everywhere he goes. I just hope he's not another Tiamat or the world will suffer a disaster with two dragon's causing mayhem." Lord Sitri sighed as he thought of the guy he tried to beat the crap out of. After he got given [Energy Enhanced Strength], he suddenly wasn't so irritated by the young dragon anymore. He would entrust his daughter to him.

"So… why am I here again…?" Mephisto felt neglected. He didn't mind not getting Tannin as a member of his peerage. He just felt like he shouldn't be here. Intuition perhaps.

As for the Kira, Tiamat and Serafall trio? Let's just say that with Kira being the unlucky one he was, had gotten himself stuck in between two powerful women who were confronting each other for the rights to his body.

And that, was Kira's eventful first day… spent in the Underworld.

* * *

 **And... Chapter 3 is done!**

 **Sudden appearance of Tiamat! It's true! Tiamat is a master at hiding her presence. I won't be adding what happened in the familiar forest until later on, as a flashback probably.**

 **Next chapter is the 100 year time skip. New level, New skills. A wild Azazel appears! Sacred gear research! And it's finally time! Time for what? Find out in the next chapter! Might add a lemon in there too! Do you guys want one?!**

 **Chapter 8 is when canon would finally start :P 7 chapters for a bit of the backstory, not too shabby.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD nor The Gamer Manhwa or any other non-original concept.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! New chapter's here! I was busy so this was a late chapter, but I made it up by making it longer!**

* * *

 **Edit: For people who think this story is too cringeworthy for your liking... just don't read it? O_O It's that simple. Leave it for people who do enjoy it. I have already stated from chapter 1 that this story is not perfect by any means and even I have to admit that the story is pretty cheesy. I made it that way on purpose. :D**

 **The sudden lemon happened due to the followers/fans wanting it so don't blame me for escalating things too quickly.**

 **I want to make my story more fast paced, so I apologize if it ruins the reading experience for everyone. *Ahem* Characters telling strangers their backstories *Ahem* (insert sheepish chuckle here)**

* * *

 **Time skip in this chapter! The chapter includes flashbacks and some insight into what he did during the time skip, who he met and other minor events.**

 **Also, I would like to thank you guys for leaving kind reviews. Just so you guys know, I read each and every one of them and try to include your suggestions into the story.**

 **And for those asking about lemons...**

 **There is a LEMON in this chapter. You have been WARNED. Reader discretion is advised. ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Azazel! Lady of the Lake! Fantasy Gears!**

* * *

 _By the lake, outside Grigori Headquarters…_

* * *

Kira sighed tiredly as he looked over at one of his best friends, who was sitting next to him on the grass by the lake. His friend had his eyes closed, seemingly in deep concentration. The guy sat cross legged, holding onto a wooden fishing rod. He was… fishing. Yeah, fishing… except there were no fucking fish in the lake. His fishing rod wasn't even a proper one!

Kira was already used to his friend's strange antics. He had once asked the guy what the hell a lake was doing outside the headquarters. There were many different plants surrounding the lake too, decorating it even. Heck, if there weren't any plants it may as well be a gigantic swimming pool. There were no other lifeforms in it. His friend had told him that the lake was artificially created so he could use it to relax.

Kira had almost slapped him across the head when he saw what the guy's version of 'relaxation' was. It was basically meditation… only he held a fishing rod while doing it. A fake fishing rod. Okay fine... so it was literally just a wooden stick tied to a thin line of metal string. Seriously, why couldn't he just do it normally?

Kira inwardly chuckled when he remembered how they had first met.

* * *

 _Flashback. 90 years ago…_

* * *

Kira decided to take a day off to relax in the human world since everyone else was busy. When relaxing, he liked to be around nature. Nature was beautiful. The mountains, forests, lakes, rivers… the scenery and the air. He appreciated it a lot.

Thanks to a blessing from a certain goddess, he was able to get a better sense in nature, although worse than Senjutsu users. It was added to his [Sense] skill, now allowing him to sense nature along with the other perks the skill gave him.

 **Sense:** Passive. Lvl 213. Lvl cannot be higher than the user. Able to detect killing intent/bloodlust, grants high perception detecting emotions through the use of draconic energy and allow the user to sense anyone's presence within the user's level in a 1000 km diameter. The _Lady of the Lake_ has blessed the user with the ability to sense nature.

Being able to sense nature though also allowed him to sense the malice held within it, from all of the wars and destruction every race on the planet has caused. He shrugged it off, [Gamer's Mind] making him immune. He still felt the malice of course, but it just wasn't affecting him. Kira was strong enough to accept the hatred from nature without it influencing him even if he didn't have [Gamer's Mind] to help.

At the moment, he was currently strolling casually through a lively bamboo forest in Japan. He inhaled to get a good breath of fresh air and then exhaled in satisfaction. It was places like these that let him enjoy the beauty of nature.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful presence coming in his direction and was approaching his location at high velocities. He didn't hold his guard up though. One, he was strong enough to handle whatever was coming towards him. He sensed that it was about peak Satan class, which was actually a bit stronger than his current strength. Nothing he couldn't handle. Two, he sensed no hostility… rather he felt the presence being distressed?

Kira didn't know what to feel about this. Just his luck really. He had decided he would relax today, and someone with that calibre of strength just happened to show up in the particular forest he was in. Coincidence? Who knows.

He turned towards his left to where he felt the source of energy. It was light energy, but it felt a bit dark, so he assumed it was a fallen angel of some kind, a cadre rank or higher assuming the level of power it was giving off.

As it got closer, he was able to make out the appearance of a man who wore a black kimono. He had black hair and golden bangs. He seemed to be flying… no… shooting towards him… towards the forest… in an upside-down position...? What the hell was going on?

Kira also noticed there was a rather large, red mark on the right side of this man's face. He pieced the facts together and his eyes showed confusion as he came to a weird conclusion. Someone had punched the guy. Hard. Really hard. And all the way towards this forest. Who the hell did this dude annoy?

BOOOOM!

An explosion was heard in the distance, about a kilometre away from Kira's position. The dragon blinked his eyes in dismay and decided to walk towards the source. When he was halfway there, his draconic hearing picked up cursing, presumingly coming from the man who had crashed.

"Motherfucker. Did Shemhazai really have to punch me that hard? ...Ugh I can't feel the right side of my face… Hmm…? Someone's here as well?" The man with golden bangs stumbled out of the crater he created when he landed and looked towards Kira, who was releasing a bit of his presence to let the guy know he was there.

The man sized up Kira for a second or two before his eyes lit up, probably recalling something after seeing him. He dusted off his partially ripped kimono and spoke with a wide smile.

"Yo! What a coincidence! If it isn't the 'Black Knight' and 'White Flash' Kira Rose and boyfriend of Serafall Leviathan! Fancy seeing you here. I believe that it's the first time we've met! Let me introduce myself. I am the Governor General of the Fallen Angels _in name_ , Azazel. Pleased to meet you!"

Well, this guy definitely sounded… enthusiastic. Kira certainly didn't expect to meet the leader of the Fallen Angels here. Azazel, if he recalled correctly from the anime, was a pretty cool guy. He was rather laid back, but the fallen angel could be serious when needed and in the appropriate situation.

Kira really didn't remember much of the DxD-verse, which he figured was not a bad thing since he wouldn't know too much about what would happen in the future and would instead look forward to finding out himself.

Since he was partially oblivious to the happenings in the future, he decided that he would do his own thing in his world. He would have his fun. Whether they impacted the future and influenced a bit of the storyline of the main arcs didn't matter too much to him since he didn't remember much from it anyway.

He sort of regretted skimming through the _Highschool DxD_ anime and light novel back then, but that was of the past and it wouldn't matter anymore. He had accepted his own past and had moved on. He was here in a different world and enjoying his new life. No need for regrets.

Kira blinked. Azazel seemed to be familiar with him.

"Hello… it seems you are well informed. Nice to meet you too, Azazel. I hope you don't mind me asking though, what's with the Governor General _in name?_ " Kira spoke with politeness and curiosity. The opposite party was a leader after all. Well… seemed to be?

"Hahahaha. Yeah well, I have some agents in the Underworld that keep me informed you see. It's pretty hard _not_ to notice you. The Underworld was in an uproar when everyone found out the 'Strongest Female Devil' and practically the most popular female devil was dating someone. Not to mention the power you displayed a month ago which caught the interest of each faction." He laughed out loud but his eyes showed a hint of interest in them, which Kira caught.

Kira sighed in annoyance. When the underworld found out that he was Serafall's boyfriend, every male devil started staring at him with unwilling eyes and jealousy whenever they saw him. It even got to the point where the strong ones, high class and ultimate class devils, challenged him to a one on one duel just to prove that they were better than him.

He wanted to decline because it was annoying until they called him a coward and threw other insults, even questioning his ability to satisfy his woman in bed.

Now now... That was definitely a no go.

He wasn't scared of them. Kira just didn't want to fight them because it was pointless. High-class devils? Ultimate-class devils? He wouldn't even lift an eyelid to them. Why? Because at that point he already had Satan-class strength… and mastered the [Hiraishin] without having to rely on the tri-pronged kunai.

The dragon couldn't be bothered wasting time, so he taunted them into fighting him all at once. Of course, they laughed at him at first thinking it was a joke since there were at least a 100 high-class devils and about 10 ultimate-classes. He was definitely outnumbered. Some of the ultimate-classes were even Lords of other high ranking devil clans.

It was when they finally noticed him getting covered in a black-violet aura that they finally stopped laughing.

What they saw next would remain ingrained in their hearts for the rest of their lives. They saw a figure covered top-to-bottom in a black, shiny armour holding two spears of different colours and lengths. Although they couldn't see his eyes, the eerie violet glow on the V-shaped eyeshield on the shiny black helmet when the figure glanced up at them only served to set off alarms in their danger senses. He was just standing there, yet his oppressive aura and presence overwhelmed them.

It only took a glance for them to be petrified into silence before the figure disappeared. The last thing they saw was a white flash and all of them were knocked out old. When the figure reappeared, all who were watching the confrontation could see, was the majestic back of what seemed to be an undefeated War-God. That's what it looked in their eyes anyway. That one-sided dual… or battle in this case, struck a deep fear into the hearts of everyone who saw it and it was that battle that gave him the monikers 'Black Knight' and 'White Flash'.

Even people who knew him in person were surprised since he had never shown his armour when he fought. Shock was seen in each of their eyes when they found out that he could teleport _instantaneously_ without relying on the use of magic circles. Even those with satan or even super-class strength like Grayfia and Sirzechs couldn't do it. There'd always be a cast time using teleportation magic.

To create a skill like the [Hiraishin]... To everyone, Kira was a magical genius. It was spread around the whole world to each of the factions as well. Of course, when the devil government learnt of the news, they tried to coerce him into giving out his skill's secret, since he was technically going to be part of the Devil Faction once he marries Serafall.

Obviously, he declined them with a straight face and vanished in a white flash after. He had despised the devil government ever since and wanted nothing to do with them. Both sides had a friction ever since. Even if he was married to Serafall, there was no way he was going to join the Devil Faction. He wasn't going to be under anybody. He was a free spirit.

Kira actually felt helpless since every faction knew him now. He wanted to keep to himself a bit longer and spend his days in relaxation. That definitely wasn't going to happen from now on. At least they didn't know his real identity of a dragon. They thought the draconic aura was from his 'Sacred Gear', referring to the [Black Knight Armour] being a Dragon-type [Balance Breaker].

Everyone who knew he was a dragon noticed that he liked to keep his identity hidden. They didn't know why and were somewhat curious, but they didn't pry and kept to themselves. They had no problem keeping it a secret either, it wasn't hard to do.

Cutting his thoughts, he placed his attention back onto Azazel.

"Okay, you made your point. You didn't answer everything though. Why'd you mention that you're only the Governor General _in name_? What happened to you being the actual one?" He asked again. He raised an eyebrow when Azazel went stiff.

The fallen angel then started crying anime tears and rushed at him with a burst of speed. Kira didn't sense any hostility coming from him so he just stood still and decided to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

He sweatdropped when Azazel rushed at his leg and wrapped his arms around them. He was kneeling on the ground, looking up at him with his still anime-teary eyes. The fallen angel put on a pitiful expression as he spoke.

"*sob* I was stripped of my duties just now. I was being lazy and slacked off as a Governor, doing whatever I wanted and leaving my paperwork to my assistants. I'd go out and pick up girls while skipping my job and one of my Vice Governor Generals had already started getting sick of me.

When he went to look for me yesterday and found me knocked out in a brothel room with 5 women lying around, that was when he decided that enough was enough. He had endured for too long. I woke up the next day in my office, realizing that someone had dragged my knocked out body back there. That was when Shemhazai, one of my Vice Governors barged into the office, scolded me and… and… *sniffle* basically told me to fuck off.

He said that I'll only be the Governor in-name from now on and that all my work will be handled by him and his assistants since I was doing a shitty job when I was at the post. The guy basically used all of his strength and punched me all the way here while cursing me *sniffle*.

To summarize the situation, I got kicked out. Don't you feel sorry for me? Don't I seem pitiful?" Azazel's basically balled his eyes out as he spoke the last sentence.

Kira deadpanned at him. He actually wanted to slap the guy a couple hundred times but held it back for now since he had only just met the guy.

"Do you have absolutely no sense of shame?! Feel sorry for you? You deserved that shit! You even said it yourself. You were lazy, too laid back and you skipped work to pick up girls. Do you seem pitiful? Well, right now you certainly _look_ like you're in a pitiful state. Other than that? Not at fucking all. Sorry dude."

After bluntly stating that the fallen angel got what he deserved, Kira tried to shrug the guy off his leg but then realized that the guy was clinging onto it like a lifeline, still crying anime tears. The guy didn't even seem to care that he had just gotten scolded by someone he just met.

"Nooooo don't leave me! I have nowhere to go! I'm literally homeless right now!" Azazel shouted while showing him puppy eyes. It was getting too creepy for the dragon, so Kira immediately thought of his best course of action while at the same time trying not to harm anything or cause any political damage.

And the answer to that was to bring the fucking guy back where he came from.

"... Where is your headquarters located? I'm taking you there." Kira sighed and asked him to lead the way. Even though he sensed no hostility coming from Azazel, he still kept a wary eye out for any potential danger.

"Nooo wayy. I don't wanna go backk. Shemhazai will kill me!" The fallen angel in front of him whined with fear evident in his eyes and frantically shook his head left and right, objecting to the idea given.

Kira lifted up his hands in exasperation. He could definitely sympathize with Shemhazai at this moment.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

* * *

Kira let out a few snickers recalling what happened to Azazel. In all honesty, the fallen angel leader 'in name' wasn't a bad guy. People just needed to get used to his weird antics. Sadly, Shemhazai just couldn't do it. He just found Azazel to be a useless burden, even if he could be deadly serious at times whenever the situation called for it.

Kira turned around from his friend and stared into space, blanking out a bit. Azazel opened his eyes when he noticed this, however, and spoke up while nudging the dragon on the side with his elbow.

"Anything wrong man? You're spacing out. Lost in your own thoughts?"

The dragon immediately came back to reality and shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong. And yeah, I was in my own world for a second there."

"Oho? Thinking about women? Hehehehe." Azazel asked with a teasing expression.

"Fuck off." Kira shot back. Other than his research on [Artificial Sacred Gears] and wanting peace for the world, all Azazel ever had in his mind were perverted thoughts about women. The guy even tried to get Kira to join one of his 'adventures' with multiple women in a love hotel, which the dragon had declined without hesitation. Kira absolutely didn't want to find out what his wives would do if the fallen angel had succeeded in persuading him.

Kira was just recalling how long it was since he had come to the DxD-verse.

' _How long has it been… About 100 years now huh? Time sure flies…'_ He thought to himself.

From meeting new people to learning new things, Kira had to admit that he enjoyed his new life. If you combined the number of years he lived in his previous life and the current one, he was well over 100 years old and yet… he didn't _feel_ old.

If it was in his previous world, he'd only live up to 80 or 90 years before he would be all old and wrinkly, nearing his deathbed or even possibly dead. In the DxD-verse with all the supernatural around, 100 years was still considered to be fairly young and inexperienced.

He was actually glad that he got a second chance at life and with him being technically immortal, there was a lot more out there for him to experience with his long life.

Kira couldn't help but reminiscence over the people who he met and what he learnt, be it skills or just general knowledge of everything, over the last 100 years…

… starting from the time where he got kidnapped by Tiamat at the hospital and the three of them, being Serafall, Tiamat and himself ended up outside Tiamat's home deep inside the Familiar Forest via Tiamat's teleportation.

* * *

 _Flashback, 98 years ago…_

* * *

Kira stood by the entrance of Tiamat's cave helplessly watching the upcoming argument unfold a couple of metres in front of him. He was currently back in his normal human form, without the draconic features. He guessed he was more used to it, so he had hidden them subconsciously after he was done healing Tannin.

Kira had also just recently found out that the woman currently in an intense stare-down contest with Serafall was the strongest out of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat.

The female dragon was really beautiful, having pale blue hair at waist length and dark-blue slitted eyes. Just as beautiful as his girlfriend. He didn't know why she was attracted to him. They had never met before. Upon using observe on her, he found out that she was level 273.

Tiamat was currently even stronger than Sirzechs. She _was_ the strongest out of all Dragon King's and was also recognised as the unofficial third Heavenly Dragon next to the Welsh and Vanishing dragons after all. Of course, the Lucifer Satan was still young and would probably grow stronger than Tiamat as the years pass by.

"Hey, you bitch of a dragon! Why are you trying to steal _my_ Kira away from me?!" Serafall bellowed in absolute rage, her eyes boring into Tiamat's. Kira sweatdropped when he noticed that his girlfriend had actually reverted back into her true appearance without realizing. She had probably done it subconsciously to match Tiamat's height so she'd appear more intimidating. ' _How cute of her.'_ Kira thought.

Both Tiamat and Serafall stood at the same height of 5ft 9 inches. If they didn't have different coloured hair and eyes, he'd probably recognise them as twins. They had a similar body figure, perfectly curved, though Tiamat's breast size seemed to be a cup larger than Serafall's.

They looked absolutely stunning next to each other and he couldn't help but start thinking what it'd be like to have them both in bed, though he immediately shook off his dirty thoughts right after they had appeared. Now was not the time for that.

"Ha…? Isn't it already obvious? I want him as my mate! I want to mate with him! His potential is off the charts. We both know that powerful men can be an irresistible attraction to women. Not to mention he's a dragon at that! Feeling his unique aura before, I wasn't even able to resist getting aroused."

Tiamat shuddered when she thought of that overbearing presence coming from Kira. His aura was still weak though, because he hadn't reached maturity. If given time to grow… She licked her lips in anticipation.

"I haven't felt anything like it before. He only has ultimate-class strength right now, with a ridiculous amount of energy reserves than what you'd normally find in the same strength class.

I'm sure you guys felt it too. His draconic aura and presence alone is on par with the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion. Sirzechs-san might've shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but that's because Kira's still weak at the moment.

His mentality is mature enough, but in terms of dragon age, he isn't even considered to have reached maturity yet. With time, he'd be stronger than me, maybe even stronger than Ddraig and Albion themselves! Of course, I'm not going to wait that long. I want him right now! I've already been searching for a mate for a long time! Hell, I'm still a virgin here!" Tiamat yelled in indignation.

She was sick of pleasuring herself… by herself... for the last couple of hundred years. There were no potential mates, or rather… there _were_ Ddraig and Albion, but they were too focused on each other to pay attention to her. It irritated her to no end. Ophis was genderless and Great Red… well, the Apocalypse dragon didn't spare anyone except the Infinity Dragon a glance, probably because everyone else to him were like ants.

When she felt Kira's aura, she immediately jumped at the chance to take him with her. She had found someone worthy. Unlike other dragons, who had plenty of mates, she only wanted to choose one. It was part of the reason why she was available as a familiar in the first place.

Serafall was left speechless after listening to Tiamat reasoning while Kira actually sensed Tiamat's sincerity in her voice, before he got lost in his own fantasy world, imagining himself 'mating' with Tiamat.

Upon noticing, Serafall pouted angrily and pinched his waist, snapping out of his own thoughts. He chuckled sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his head while inwardly thinking how he had suddenly gotten so perverted.

First he was thinking about what it was like having both women in bed, and now this.

He was usually a calm and reserved person and perhaps it had something to do with being from the dragon race that added a bit of perverseness to his personality. At the corner of her eye, Tiamat had seen him daydreaming as well and turned to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Oommphh!

Before either two can react, Tiamat quickly pounced onto Kira, knocking him onto the ground and shocking Serafall by locking lips with her downed boyfriend. Kira was stunned himself and tried to struggle out of it, ultimately failing because her buxom body was pressed tightly against him, holding him down. She was a lot stronger than him after all. Serafall was on the side with a twitch in her eyebrow, glaring at the two.

He had to admit though, having a woman like Tiamat all over him had gotten him aroused, evident by the erection that was starting to build up. She seemed to realize this as well and grinded her crotch against his, making him even harder. He ended up giving in and stopped his struggling, wrapping his arms around Tiamat's waist much to the female dragon's approval. Kira then closed his eyes and proceeded to immerse himself into the kiss, resulting in a moan from Tiamat and the sweet sound coming from the woman on top of him roused him even further.

Separating from each other to catch a breath, Tiamat's now lust filled eyes looked at him and spoke up seductively.

"So how about it… my sexy dragon," She playfully winked. "Want to mate with me? I can assure you it'd be better than whatever you were thinking about before" She whispered the last sentence into his ear and he shuddered as he felt her warm breath.

He chuckled awkwardly and blushed in shame when he found out that Tiamat had guessed correctly what was in his mind the first time she asked him to mate with her. He cursed his [Gamer's Mind] for not helping him in this situation. He was so easily figured out!

She moved her hand from his face towards his crotch area and started rubbing his now erect member over his pants.

 _ **Alert. New quest received.**_

Kira saw a notification but he obviously wasn't in the mood to check it at the moment so he ignored it for now.

As if by instinct, Kira's draconic features and aura released themselves, making Tiamat even more turned on when she looked into his slitted eyes. She started stroking his member even harder, to which Kira grunted, and snapped back into reality.

"This…" He turned away from Tiamat and looked to Serafall, and started sweating profusely when he realised that she was glaring daggers at him. He felt guilty for giving in to his lust so easily, although he did raise an eyebrow when he noticed his girlfriend's bright red face and how she was currently rubbing her thighs together. It clearly a sign of arousal.

Serafall watched the whole thing unfold from the moment Tiamat jumped onto Kira. Though she was shocked at first, her insides started to stir when she watched her boyfriend being kissed by another girl. It was partly in anger, but mostly in arousal.

The female Satan started rubbing her thighs together as she watched Tiamat grind her hips against Kira, imagining it to be herself and blushed at the shameful behaviour. She was wondering why she didn't just utilize her magic at the start and blast Tiamat away from Kira.

 _'Is it wrong to be aroused watching my boyfriend making out with another girl? Would Kira find me weird and stop liking me?'_ Serafall was somewhat scared.

She then glared at her boyfriend for his lack of self-control.

Kira obviously knew the reason why she was glaring at him and he truly felt guilty about it. He usually had high self-control. It's just that he hasn't released himself ever since he got transferred here by the [System]. Tiamat being from the same race and of the opposite sex made it even harder!

And who asked him to be a male with sexual needs? He would've done the deed with Serafall on their first night, but he didn't want to rush their relationship since it was the first time he actually felt more emotion towards a woman.

Presently, Tiamat was basically forcing her way into his life and Kira would be lying if he said he wasn't interested.

Tiamat noticed him looking away from her and she turned towards the same direction. She had an amused expression on her face, which quickly adapted to a teasing one when she noticed that Serafall had gotten aroused from watching them making out earlier.

Tiamat was a dragon who loved to create chaos wherever she goes, but it was mostly because she had a playful personality. Other beings thought she just had destructive tendencies every now and then because all she ever did was cause destruction and they were wrong in that regard.

A devious smirk that no one noticed crawled onto her face as an excellent idea quickly came into her mind. It would most likely resolve their current predicament as well. She also wanted to see Kira's calm demeanour change again. For her, it was enjoyable getting people out of their comfort zones. She put her idea to the test... as she spoke in a mocking tone towards Serafall.

"Oh? Turned on from watching, are we? Are you perhaps jealous, little devil? Hmm... How about this… Why don't you come and join us? Isn't this your first time too? I'll even let you have him first. Come on, what do you say?"

Tiamat's suggestion came too sudden. Even Kira was compelled ignorant. Was his imagination of having a threesome with both Serafall and Tiamat going to be a reality? This situation came too fast, didn't it?! He looked over at his girlfriend, wondering what her answer would be. Tiamat was struggling to hold her laughter seeing Kira's stupefied face, knowing what he was thinking at the moment.

"W-what do you mean? The t-three of us? This… I...I haven't prepared myself for this…"

Instead of being angry at the taunt, Serafall immediately lowered her head out of embarrassment while at the same time pretty nervous, as she stuttered in her speech. Her face even grew as bright as a tomato.

"Well, if you're going to be such a coward and indecisive about it, I'll be taking him for myself. You can continue to watch if you want." And Tiamat was closing in on Kira's lips again after throwing another taunt at the female devil, which Kira struggled to get out of again since he didn't want Serafall to feel betrayed.

The female dragon didn't care either way, as long as she got what she wanted and mated with him. She was a decisive person… or dragon, in this case. Once she had settled on something, she would stick to it and no matter how many times you tried to persuade her otherwise, she wasn't going to be dropping or changing her decision.

Serafall obviously knew this as well, since she was a bit familiar with Tiamat's disposition, having met the Dragon King before. Not to mention she was also the same type of person. Serafall chose to be Kira's girlfriend and she had also decided that she wouldn't ever allow Kira to be alone anymore. Of course, since Tiamat was here now, Kira definitely wouldn't be alone, though, to Serafall, the decision was basically her indirect pledge to forever stay with him.

Serafall immediately came to a resolution. Since she decided to become his girlfriend and had pledged to be with Kira forever, then it wouldn't matter if the day she lost her virginity came earlier. She was going to lose it to him at some point anyway. Tiamat calling her a coward just added more to her determination.

And the matter about sharing with Tiamat? To be honest, she didn't care. Serafall knew Tiamat was right about her boyfriend being powerful and that he was only going to get even stronger, which in the supernatural world would make him a deadly attraction to a woman.

He was young, but his power combined with his calm demeanour would score top marks for the 'most attractive guys within the supernatural male population' if there was ever a ranking. Adding in his handsome looks, females would be lusting over him and she would rather share Kira with someone as powerful as Tiamat who was qualified to become her equal.

The female Satan definitely wasn't going to miss her chance at being the first one to have sex with Kira though. She silently resolved herself and rushed forwards, pushing Tiamat out of the way and straddled her shocked boyfriend, claiming his lips for herself.

Tiamat smirked as she looked at the display of intimacy from Serafall. She chuckled to herself when she saw the dumbfounded Kira. ' _Seems like the girl took the bait after all. Gotta admit, she does have some guts. From the way she just acted... looks like she gave her silent consent towards the idea of joining in, huh? Meh, guess I'll let her be the first one as promised._ _If we're going to be sharing him from now on, that means we'll be equals. Hehe. The strongest female devil actually placed her pride aside for this man. He's definitely something special. Looks like I picked the right partner.'_ The female dragon licked her lips in anticipation for when it was time for her to lose her own virginity.

 _'Interesting_... _It seems like from now on, I won't be bored anymore.'_ Tiamat decided to sit back and watch for a bit, keeping her word and letting Serafall have her turn at Kira first.

The lucky guy couldn't wrack his brains on the current situation he found himself in. Kira didn't know what was happening anymore. Rather, everything was just happening too quickly! And he didn't even get a say in anything! He was forced into this… 'situation', but hey, who was he to complain?

Kira had met Serafall just the other day, and Tiamat literally about 30 minutes ago, yet right now these two gorgeous women were basically offering themselves and their virginities to him. He wouldn't call himself a man if he rejected this generous offer and he _definitely_ wasn't going to disappoint them.

He had experience in doing the deed in his previous life and he was going to make use of that to make their first times feel amazing. The thought of making two sexy women his own made his blood boil with excitement.

' _Hahahaha, a dragon's body combined with [Gamer's Body]. I'm pretty sure I have unlimited stamina now. Let's give these girls an experience they'll never forget.'_ He laughed proudly to himself.

* * *

 _ ***Warning: Lemon***_

* * *

Getting out of his shock, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Serafall's waist. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss, earning a cute, muffled yelp from her as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmm…" Serafall moaned as they continued with their lips locked together and soon pulled away to catch her breath. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving up and down, getting air to circulate through her lungs.

While waiting for her to catch her breath, Kira brought out a bed fit for 5 people from his inventory that he had bought at the [Item Store]. Picking Serafall up, he headed towards the bed and gently placed her down. Casting [ID: Create], he created an empty dimension where they wouldn't be disturbed.

The male dragon came on top of her and supported himself on the bed with his hands and knees as to not crush the woman under him. She didn't seem to like that though and wrapped both of her arms and legs around his neck and back, pulling him closer for another lip-lock, continuing where they had left off. He pushed his head deeper into the kiss and brushed his tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. Serafall gladly parted her lips and as soon as she did she felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

He eventually reached her tongue with his own and danced with it. Electricity coursed through Serafall's entire body as her tongue tried to fight Kira's for dominance, but her mouth was quickly conquered by the more experienced dragon. It left her feeling in absolute ecstasy.

"Ah!" She squeaked cutely when she suddenly felt her left breast being groped from above her blouse. Unsatisfied and wanting to feel his girlfriend's large assets directly, he ripped off her blouse along with the black lace bra without a care and moved his head slightly so that his eyes could take in the sight of the beautiful scenery.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked with a bit of pink dusted on her cheeks and smirked proudly when she noticed him staring at well-developed breasts.

"Hell yeah... They're beautiful." He complimented. He grabbed onto both of his girlfriend's perfect mound, noticining they were soft and firm, before going back to kissing her affectionately. She whimpered as he played with her sensitive breasts.

Shortly after, Kira broke the kiss and slowly trailed his lips down to his woman's chest while Serafall shuddered in delight upon the jolts of pleasures she felt from her man flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body.

Kira brought his mouth towards the now erect pink bud on his girlfriend's wonderful breasts that he was still squeezing and sucked on it. His fingers on his other hand played with the other bud, flicking and twisting it gently to show both buds equal attention.

He kept sucking on both breasts and played with them alternatively before giving a soft bite on one of her erect nipples. She grabbed onto her boyfriend's black locks with both hands and bit her lips, trying to hold back a moan which ultimately failed.

The female Satan shivered when she felt Kira's warm hand leaving one of her mounds, gliding its way down her body slowly until it reached under her skirt. She suddenly arched back in pleasure when his fingers started rubbing on her wet nether lips. He chuckled lightly at her when he noticed that she was soaking wet while she pouted cutely at him with a raging pink hue dusted on her cheeks. It was extremely embarrassing for her.

Taking his hand out from beneath her skirt, Kira started slowly kissing his way down Serafall's breasts and stomach. He lowered her midi skirt and black-laced panties with both hands until his mouth reached the place he wanted - his girlfriend's twitching womanhood.

The dragon laughed slightly, seeing as she took the initiative to spread her legs and was now squirming around on the bed, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

"You're fucking sexy Sera." He stated, as he brought his mouth over his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending the blackette over the edge.

"Y-Yes! K-Kira that feels so good!" Serafall cried as she couldn't hold back her pleasurable moans anymore.

Kira chuckled as he continued to lick his black hair beauty's folds and managed to get her to a whole different high when he lightly sucked on her clit. He had a mischievous glint in his eye as he separated her legs further, before pushing his tongue into her crevice.

The cute whimpers resulting from it gave him all the reason to continue as he delved even deeper and hit her sensitive spot. His girlfriend's eyes widened slightly and she screamed out in satisfaction as the experience was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ahhh Kira you're amazing!" Serafall shouted his name in pleasure. She had already removed her hands from her man's head and was now clutching the bed sheets ever so tightly.

Kira removed his tongue and then furiously started sucking on Serafall's clit, causing her to arch her back as her moans resonated within the forest. Luckily, they were in his dimension, or else her screams would've been heard by every creature present nearby.

He inserted two fingers inside her wet vagina to replace the empty feeling caused by the removal of his tongue and started pumping in and out at a heated pace, to which her tight inner walls began squeezing him.

Serafall was slowly losing herself to the ecstasy her man was providing her with. An intense pressure was building up within the female devil and her mouth opened slightly when she felt the burning sensation reach the apex.

"I… I can't hold back anymore!" She exclaimed, eyes bulging silghtly as her walls finally clamped down.

"K-KIRA I'M CUMMING!" Serafall yelled, climaxing into her partner's mouth. The heated orgasm lasted or a while, and the female Satan's body started spasming as her vaginal fluids continued to flow out of her.

Kira simply accepted the drink as he swallowed everything. "Mmm… tastes sweet." He commented, licking his lips to which she blushed bashfully when she heard him. It took her a while to calm down from her frenzy and stop twitching.

Kira went into his [Character Profile] and quickly unequipped his clothes. With a bright flash, what Serafall and Tiamat, who was watching on the side, saw next, left them agape.

Their eyes roamed up and down Kira's body and upon seeing his toned athletic body and amazing abs, they licked their lips in arousal. What made them widened their eyes in shock though was when they saw his large erect member. They gulped as they realised that it was at least 8 inches long.

' _So… big..."_ Tiamat thought, her body heating up as she stared at Kira's cock with lust filled eyes.

' _So… thick…"_ Serafall swallowed her saliva and was inwardly wondering if she could take a penis of that size into her.

' _Hmm? When did it get this big? Must've been the new change in race. Damn, a dragon's dick isn't to be messed with.'_ Kira was a tad bit surprised at his size as it was at least 2 inches longer than before. Even the thickness enhanced.

Deciding it was his turn, he locked eyes with his girlfriend and lay down on the bed, facing upwards. Blushing as she understood his signal, the now recovered Serafall crawled her way over to him and kneeled down in between his legs.

She placed her hand around his length or at least tried to as she couldn't wrap her whole hand around it. Kira groaned slightly as he felt the touch of her delicate fingers, having not felt a woman's touch for a long time.

On impulse, Serafall started pumping with one hand, bending down to lick the head with her tongue, before bringing her mouth over the hardness and began sucking on it.

"Mmm… just like that Sera." He closed his eyes and grunted slightly when he felt his erect member being enveloped by her warm and wet mouth. She was sloppy at first and that was to be expected since it was her first time doing this.

He felt his girlfriend slowly getting the hang of it as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip, while her hand continued stroking the shaft of his penis. Using her free hand, she slowly began rubbing her soaked snatch. The female devil moaned from her mouth as she did so, which gave even more pleasure to Kira.

As he had his eyes closed, enjoying the blowjob Serafall was giving to him, he felt his lips being sucked on by something soft and moist. He opened his eyes to a now fully naked Tiamat kissing him. She had taken off her clothes when he wasn't looking and looking at her body up close, he immediately became mesmerized.

Kira stayed in a daze for a second before returning the action, prying his tongue into her mouth and started dominating her own one, earning a moan from her. They parted lips soon after and Tiamat sent a playful smirk at him.

"Mou… Don't tell me you forgot about me? I was getting pretty jealous watching you guys going at it." She asked in a complaining tone, and then looked over at Serafall in fake sadness as she finished her statement. The female devil glared at her with his penis still inside her mouth before letting out a cute snort and continued with the blowjob, much to the pleasure of Kira.

Kira sweatdropped when he saw the Dragon King _trying_ to act cute before he just shook his head in slight amusement. He changed his expression into a teasing one before he spoke up in response to Tiamat's complaint.

"Now now... how could I just forget about a beautiful wowan like you? You _clearly_ made it obvious you were offering yourself to me. What kind of man would I be if I rejected? Come here, sexy." He finished with a demand, grabbing onto her waist with both arms before forcibly placing her on top of his face so that she was facing his dick.

"Ah!" She cried out in pleasure as she could now feel him eating out her pussy from underneath. He squeezed her ass while he was at it and she shivered in delight. She stared at the large cock that was currently being attended to by Serafall before bending down from her position to join in. The female devil noticing this humphed slightly, earning a groan from her boyfriend and respectively a moan from Tiamat as Kira groaned into her nether region.

Serafall ended up moving the hand she was stroking the bottom of his length with away so that Tiamat could work on his shaft, which the female dragon happily used her tongue to do so.

Tiamat licked and plastered her lips up and down the erect member while Serafall sucked and bobbed her head repeatedly on the tip. With Tiamat joining the fray, the sensation of pleasure reached new heights and he couldn't hold himself in for much longer.

"Fuck! Guys, I'm about to cum..!" He said under muffled breaths and continued to pry his tongue deeper into Tiamat's vagina, hitting her g-spot.

"Ughh!" Kira grunted loudly, releasing his load into Serafall's mouth.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Tiamat sat up from her position and let out a cry of satisfaction as she climaxed onto Kira's face. The feeling of Kira's warm breath invading into her wet crevice from his recent grunt had sent her over the edge, triggering her orgasm.

Serafall's eye's widened in surprise and her cheeks bulged slighty as a large amount of semen poured into her mouth from his erect member. She quickly took a couple of gulps to swallow down her new favourite drink to keep it from overflowing before taking his length out of her mouth, producing an audible pop sound as she did so.

"Let me taste some of that…" Tiamat, still quivering from her orgasm, grabbed Serafall's head as she released his cock and smashed her lips onto the female Satans. This earned a cute yelp from the blackette before she returned the kiss, parting her lips so that the female dragon could taste the flavour of the remaining semen with her tongue.

Kira, who had just finished with his ejaculation felt his penis becoming rock hard again after witnessing both women french kissing each other in the nude and thoroughly enjoying the aftertaste of his own sexual fluids.

' _That's hot as fuck.'_ He inwardly thought to himself as his excitement rose looking at the scene in front of him.

"Delicious…" Tiamat licked her lips when she separated from Serafall, and Serafall blushed in shame as she couldn't believe she had just shared a kiss with a member of the same sex. The Satan felt really aroused after that though, and looked down at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

Having caught his girlfriend's beseeching gaze, Kira moved out from under Tiamat and pushed the blackette down onto the bed. As he used his hands to spread her soft, yet firm legs, he positioned himself on top of her with his re-hardened cock, just outside the entrance of her vagina. She swallowed her saliva as she wrapped her hands around his neck, mentally preparing herself for what was coming.

' _Would that even fit me?'_ She thought nervously. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but the excitement she was feeling coming from her body which was screaming for pleasure overuled that thought.

Kira didn't give her time to say anything before he slowly pushed his member into her, earning a sensual moan from both of them as her inner walls wrapped around his length. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets when she felt her entrance expanding in order to fit his thickness. It felt larger than she had initially thought.

 _'Shit. Sera's so fucking tight.'_ He continued pushing forward at a slow pace before he felt a barrier stopping him from going further.

"You ready?" He asked, with a bit of concern in his voice as he knew a woman's first time would undoubtedly be painful, whether she liked it or not.

"Y-yes. Take me. I'm all yours from now on, Kira. Hehe." She stuttered in nervousness at first, before declaring confidently and smiling sweetly at him.

He gave her a genuine smile and with a quick thrust, he penetrated her virgin barrier and reached deep inside her pussy, drawing a bit of blood. Before she could yelp in pain, he quickly bent down and locked lips with her so that she could focus on the sensual kiss and ignore the sting present in her nether region.

She was thankful for it as she returned the action, albeit having tears in her eyes from having her hymen broken.

As their tongues started to dance with each other, he felt her slightly moving her hips below him. Taking that as an indicator that she was fine, he started to thrust slowly in and out of her so that her vagina could adapt to his thickness.

"Mmmm!" She moaned intensely into his mouth as she felt his member going in and out of her. She shuddered as her body felt like it was being electrocuted every time her man thrust into her with his large member.

He parted lips with her and brought her legs up onto his shoulders before beginning to move faster and harder, while Serafall's moans filled the area around them.

"Ahh… Ahhh! It's so big! You're so deep inside! This is amazing! Ahh, keep going faster!" Serafall screamed as he kept thrusting into her at a quicker pace.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he felt her walls tightening around his erect penis. "Come here, Tia." He beckoned his hand towards the female dragon and she rubbed her thighs together at the demanding tone present in his voice. She found his domineering side arousing. Giving him a seductive smirk in acknowledgement , she moved over, eyes filled lust.

Tiamat came up to Kira's left side and wrapped her arms around his torso. As Kira kept plunging his cock in and out of Serafall's wet pussy, he turned to his left, locking eyes with Tiamat and quickly went into a heated kiss with her right after. He used a hand to grope the female dragon's large breasts and noticed that they were indeed bigger, yet softer than his girlfriend's.

The blunette squirmed under his rough hands. Kira used one hand to keep Serafall's legs in place on his shoulders while the other one trailed down Tiamat's body and rubbed her wet slit.

"Ah! Yes right there!" The female dragon moaned in pleasure as she felt the nerves around her snatch.

Tiamat grinded herself on his hand to indicate she wanted his fingers inside, but didn't get her wish. The male dragon only continued to rub the entrance of her wet vagina and would go no further than that, as if he was doing it deliberately.

Breaking lip contact and looking up at him, she saw a teasing smirk present on his face. That was when Tiamat realized the bastard was definitely doing it on purpose.

"Put your fingers in!" Tiamat demanded with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh? That's not the way you talk to someone when you want something." Kira raised an eyebrow at her as he moved his fingers over her clit, stimulating it _slowly._

"Mmm... you bastard..." Tiamat let out a moan and cursed the man for teasing her. Kira wanted her to swallow her pride and beg for it. She gritted her teeth in hesitation.

Kira chuckled slightly as he saw Tiamat's conflicting expression and decided to stop messing with her. He knew that while she was playful and mischievous, she still had her pride as a dragon.

"Ahh!" Tiamat screamed out in delight at the sudden intrusion of Kira's fingers. He ended up giving her exactly what she wanted without making her beg for it.

"I'll let you off this time, Tia." Kira whispered into her ear softly with a growl and went back to dominating her mouth. She shuddered as she listened to him. Judging from the way he had said it, the female dragon knew he wouldn't let her off so easily. She had the feeling that she would have to swallow her pride sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

Kira continued to ram his cock into Serafall and started pumping in and out of Tiamat at a faster pace with his fingers, eliciting pleasurable moans from both women.

"A-Ah! K-Kira! Ah! You're incredible! A-Ah!" Serafall gasped for air as she could barely describe the pleasure she was experiencing right now. Every time her man plunged his dick into her, she could feel him reaching her cervix. He knew how to hit the right spots with his cock. Drool started to come out from the corners of her mouth and she grasped the bed sheets even more tightly than before.

Moans, screams and grunts continued for another couple of minutes before all of them just couldn't hold back any longer.

"S-Sera I'm going to cum!" Kira grunted as he parted lips from the blunette yet still fingering her and continued thrusting into the blackette.

"I-It's safe! Inside! Ah! Cum Inside! Kira! AAH!" Serafall screamed and her warmth clamped down on Kira's hardness.

"I-I'm reaching my limit too!" Tiamat's voice was muffled as she was whimpering and moaning into the male dragon's arm, holding tightly onto it as she got her pussy fingered.

"Ughhh I'm cumming!" Kira gritted his teeth as he felt the female devil suddenly tighten. He couldn't hold it any longer and ejaculated deep inside of his girlfriend, his essence forcing itself into her womb.

"Aaaaaaaahh…!" Serafall's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she had her tongue lolling out. Her back kept arching back and spasming as her orgasm continued, along with the comfortable warmth she felt pumping inside her and flowing into her womb. Intaking a deep breath of air, she landed back on the bed and fainted, her face filled with satisfaction.

"Mmm..! I can't hold it any longer!" Tiamat's muffled voice resounded as her body shook slightly. Kira then felt his left hand suddenly drenched with love juices coming from the female dragon and quickly rubbed her clit, taking his fingers out of her vagina. This made Tiamat's body shake harder as the action to her sensitive clit prolonged her orgasm.

Kira inhaled a breath of air to catch his breath and removed himself from Serafall's womanhood, while the blackette moaned slightly in her sleep as her man's fluids that flooded her innards leaked out of her. He didn't take notice that Tiamat had already left her place on his arm.

"Mmm… looks like someone's still raring to go." Tiamat spoke seductively as she whispered in his ear from behind him. Her soft and large breasts were pressing up against his back and he could feel her erect nipples poking him. His breath hitched slightly when he felt her hands suddenly wrap themselves around his now sensitive erect member.

"I can go on for days… think you can handle it?" He growled seductively back into her ear and she shivered as she felt her already soaked slit getting wetter. She was _really_ aroused now and couldn't hold back her desires any longer so she pushed him down, albeit harshly onto the bed next to Serafall as she got on top of him.

This earned her a raised eyebrow from him. "Oh? Can't wait any longer? I was wondering when you'd start getting impatient." He smirked at her.

"Yes! I couldn't wait for any longer after watching you fuck Serafall. I want you inside me. Now!" Tiamat growled before she grabbed his cock and repositioned herself, squatting over his penis with her wet opening on top of it. Gritting her teeth, she mentally prepared herself and sat down in one swift motion.

"I'm guessing no foreplay then… Mmm…! Fuck, just going to straight into it huh?" He muttered out loud and groaned when he felt his erect member rip through a barrier whilst hearing a painful yelp from above him.

"Aah! I-It's finally inside!" Tiamat moaned painfully, tears threatening to come out of her eyes but she held them back.

A dark blue magic circle appeared under them and both Kira and Tiamat glowed as their auras seeped out of each other, merging or a bit before disappearing along with the magic circle.

 _ **Quest Completed.**_

Kira's eyes widened as he now felt a link between him and Tiamat. He figured it had something to do with the quest he just completed. He ignored it for now and focused his attention back to his new mate.

Kira sat up and wrapped his arms around her, placing his lips against hers. She melted into his actions and returned the kiss. She was grateful was the gesture, as while doing so, she was able to ignore the pain. When they pulled away from the passionate lip-lock, most of the pain the blunette felt was gone.

Tiamat grinded her hips against his, and a moan escaped from both their mouths as they felt the unexplainable pleasure.

"I… Yeah, I think I'm ready now. Let's fuck." Tiamat stated straightforwardly and started to move.

Slowly, she brought herself up and back down on Kira, making the place they were connected to let out wet, sexual sounds. When she felt that she had gotten used to his size inside her, she sped up the pace. The euphoria both were experiencing couldn't be put into words, and it definitely didn't disappoint them.

Kira couldn't take it anymore just sitting there just letting her do her thing so he grabbed onto her soft butt cheeks and started thrusting up.

"A-Ah! Yes! Like that! Fuck me harder Kira! Ah!" Tiamat screamed out in pleasure, and she got her wish when Kira thrust even faster, bathing her in ecstasy. Her body felt like it was set on fire and she kept moaning in joy when she felt her womb being hit due to how deep he wss going.

As he kept moving his hips, he was entranced at the sight of her breasts going up and down opposite of each other, and it made him pick up the pace even more.

' _Tiamat_ _seems to like it rough, huh?'_ Kira smirked inwardly.

He knows that Tiamat was the strongest of the Dragon Kings and that she requires a powerful mate capable of dominating her. Although he might not be stronger than her at the moment, in bed, he had the advantage as the pounding he was giving her made her weak in the legs.

Plus, who ever said that [Eternal Arms Mastery] couldn't be utilized during sex? It was basically hand-to-hand combat, albeit sexually.

At some point, Kira decided to stop the thrusting and took out his penis, much to Tiamat's dismay. She then growled slightly when she was suddenly thrown face first into the bed sheets aa he positioned himself behind her.

Tiamat got on all fours before she turned her head around to catch sight of a calm smirk appearing on her man's face. She immediately knew what he was up to and smiled seductively, wiggling her ass from side to side in anticipation, as if waiting for him to ravage her like a beast.

"AAHHH!" She moaned loudly when Kira pressed his body against hers and plunged back into her from behind, only rougher and even faster this time. She shuddered when she felt the male dragon's breath on her sensitive neck and squirmed in anticipation as she felt his teeth brush over her smooth skin.

He bit down. Hard.

"Ahhhh…! Y-yes! Right there..! Harder! Be rougher with me!" Tiamat screamed as she felt electrocuted by the sudden pleasure given to her by the sudden sting on her sensitive and delicate skin.

He began to ram his cock into her more violently, knowing that she wanted it that way. He brought her back onto her knees and used a hand to squeeze one of her plentiful breasts harshly, and the other to rub her sensitive clit from the front violently.

The female dragon gasped for air and brought her arms behind her and wrapped her around Kira's head as he gave her the pleasure she had always wanted. She enjoyed the pounding he was giving her, strong and forceful, just how female dragons preferred from her mate.

"A-Ah! Y-yes! Just like that. Fuck me like that. Deeper! Harder! Ah!" She screamed out in ecstasy at the feeling of her pussy being completely ravaged by him.

Due to Tiamat's relatively high stamina, their heated session went on for longer than Serafall. They swapped to a different position in between as they continued fucking each other's brains out.

"Fuuck. It's getting so tight…!" Kira gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could. He could feel her walls tightening around him with each thrust and she naturally also felt his dick twitching inside of her.

They were currently next to the bed in a standing position, pressed up against each other. She had to balance herself on one leg as the other was currently being held up in the air by Kira as he plunged in and out of her pussy from the front.

He absolutely loved the soft feeling of her breasts pressing up against him and that just got him more aroused as he kept pummeling harder into her. Tiamat slowly started to lose the feeling present in her legs.

"T-That's it… m-mark me… with your essence… From now on… I-I am your woman…" Tiamat declared as she felt a huge pressure building up inside her. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

"As you wish, my lady." Kira responded with a grunt as he too knew that he couldn't hold back any longer as well.

He let go of her leg and lifted her up by her perky butt while she locked her feet around his waist. She bit him hard on the shoulder as she tried to contain her moans. He growled slightly at the sensation and began the final lap of the marathon.

As his cock continued to thrust in and out of her pussy, he lifted one of his hands and gave her a hard spank on the buttocks. The sensation drove Tiamat off the edge.

"A-Ah! It's coming, I… I can feel it. I'm cumming! Kira! Aaaaaah…!" Tiamat immediately let go of his shoulder and arched her back, screaming out his name as her vaginal walls clamped down hard on his penis. Her lust-filled vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush out of her.

"Ugh! ...Tia!" The feeling of the sudden tightness and juices coming from Tiamat stimulated Kira to new heights as he spurted his warm load deep into the blunette. The female dragon's eyes bulged and rolled back slightly as she spasmed at the feeling of warm cum deep inside her.

"Mmm… that was amazing…" Tiamat tiredly spoke as she curled up against him while still wrapping his member with her warmth. Her eyelids grew heavy and she shortly drifted off to sleep with a serene smile on her face.

* * *

 _ ***Lemon end.***_

* * *

' _Haha, who knew that she could look so cute when sleeping. I guess the first time took a lot out of them.'_ Kira smiled as he glanced at Serafall sleeping soundly on the bed, albeit still in her birthday suit with their sexual fluids still flowing out of her.

' _Hmm.. Today took a lot out of me as well. Mentally and now physically, though I feel like I can still go on for days.'_ He chuckled slightly. He was absolutely satisfied. His libido had been sated.

' _I'll probably get some rest as well. We'll figure everything out when we wake up tomorrow.'_ Kira thought to himself as he removed himself out from Tiamat, earning a cute snort from the mischievous dragon, before placing her down on the bed next to him. He then lay down in between his two women and brought out a blanket which he covered all of them with. After shuffling around to get more comfortable, he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 _The next day..._

Kira woke up in the evening to two naked women smiling down at him. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ohya? Have you rested well?" He asked, back in his usual calm demeanour, except with a smirk as he remembered what had happened earlier this afternoon.

Tiamat subconcsiously licked her lips while Serafall blushed bashfully, both quivering slightly when they saw his smirk. They obviously were reminded of the pleasure he gave them a couple of hours ago. Thinking about it immediately got them aroused again as the both of them started rubbing their thighs together. He laughed slightly.

"Hahaha. Hey now, we can always continue later. What do you say?" Kira winked playfully at them, making them squirm a bit more as they started imagining what he was going to do with them next time.

"For now though, I honestly want a questioned answered. Are you guys... really planning on sharing me?" He asked them curiously and even though he knew they'd be okay with it, he still asked just to make sure.

Although he somewhat knew that in this world, or especially the supernatural, that polygamy was normal, he was still somewhat used to the monogamy back in his old world. He never had imagined himself having more than one women after all, especially not two powerful ones.

"Yep! I knew that you were going to be attracting other women sooner or later, and I wouldn't have agreed so easily if it were anyone else other than Tiamat. Not only is she the strongest out of the Dragon Kings, she is powerful enough to qualify as my equal. Although she is stronger than me at the moment, it's time I try and get out of my depression and catch up to her from now on. I haven't gotten any stronger ever since the war so I gotta step up my game. Can't fall behind my new rival after all. Hehe."

Serafall smirked proudly as she looked over at the blunette, who reciprocated the action, although for a different reason in which both Serafall and Kira were clueless about.

' _Attracting other women huh?'_ Kira felt a chill go up his spine and immediately shook his head. He didn't want to be a part of these situations anymore. It had only been a day and he had been pulled into two relationships. He cursed himself for being too accepting of the situation.

Maybe it was [Gamer's Mind] doing the work, or maybe it was his dragon instincts telling him that it was normal for dragons to have multiple mates. He inwardly decided that he'd avoid getting into these situations from now on. Two mates were enough for now, _especially_ if the harem consisted of the two eccentric women right in front of him. The male dragon didn't know if he was considered lucky or not.

These two women, one was a playful dragon who liked causing chaos whenever she had nothing better to do and the other, well... if he could recall correctly, was about to charge into Heaven just because her sister didn't tell her that the school had open house. Both of his women had... strange quirks you could say... and he didn't know if other men would be able to handle them. Heck, Kira wasn't even sure he could do it.

Kira for one though was glad that Serafall was getting out of her depression. He seemed to notice that Serafall seemed comfortable around Tiamat in her true appearance as well, which was a good start for her. Maybe it was because they had all shared a bit of skin-ship together earlier.

He had plenty of ways to get Serafall stronger if she was determined. There were ways to increase her already strong magic control, better ways to increase her efficiency in using magic and there were even more skills he had yet to create that would help her.

"Hmm, I couldn't care less about sharing my mate as long as he cherishes me and satisfies me. Dragon's usually have more than one mate anyway. As for Serafall, she was inevitably going to be forced to share you with me whether she liked it or not. Hahaha!" Tiamat laughed with the same mischievous glint in her eyes, and Serafall glared angrily at her, thinking that she was being mocked.

Kira just looked on calmly as he tried to make out what she had meant by that. He seemed to have recalled that he had forgotten something very important but it wasn't coming clear to him at the moment.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Serafall asked loudly focusing intently at the female dragon, and Kira placed his thoughts to the side as he looked over to the blunette.

"Well, I'm not sure you noticed, my darling," Tiamat said as she looked over to Kira. "...but from the time you entered me, a contract of some sort was signed." She paused as she saw him deep in thought.

Kira stayed like that for a while before his eyes lit up, finally recalling that a magic circle apparently _did_ appear when he had penetrated her. Did it have to do something with this?

"So you _do_ remember _._ It indeed had something to do with this." Seeing the male dragon's expression of realization and wonder, Tiamat spoke up again with a incline of her head.

"Uh.. so what's this contract do?" He said with a bit of confusion on his face and Serafall on the side held the same expression, though for some reason, the female Satan felt she wasn't going to like the answer to that specific question.

"It is a Familiar Contract." Tiamat answered and Kira raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew Tiamat was available as a familiar, but he certainly didn't expect that the one who would receive the contract was himself.

Serafall on the other hand didn't feel relax in the slightest as she felt her bad premonition getting stronger. She had a feeling this wasn't just a simple familiar contract. And she was correct.

"The contract is slightly different from the usual ones you would find." The female dragon smirked when she noticed Serafall tensing up. "You see, the reason I had made myself available as a familiar was to look for a potential mate."

"I'm guessing there were requirements?" Kira interrupted her from speaking further with a question.

"You are correct. I was just about to go into that, my darling. Have some patience." She answered while rolling her eyrs at him, to which he chuckled sheepishly, allowing her to continue.

"There were three requirements. One, he had to be stronger than me, or with the potential _to_ be stronger than me. Two, he needed my approval. I wouldn't want a mate I wasn't going to be happy with. The act of saving Tannin from a fatal injury and preventing him from becoming a devil's _servant_ …"

She emphasized the word servant. It looked like she didn't approve of the devil's peerage system and especially how the devils tried to take advantage of Tannin's injury, using a front to protect his kin as an excuse to get him to join them. Serafall flinched slightly at that, but Tiamat pretended to ignore it and continued.

"... was something that judged you worthy of becoming my mate. Tannin is like my little brother after all and you have my thanks for saving him from devil hands. No offence there Serafall." Instead of her usual playful expression and ready-to-make trouble smirk, Tiamat gave Kira a genuine and gentle smile this time.

Kira was in a daze as he looked at his new familiar's face. This was the first time he had seen this side of Tiamat and he could honestly say that this version of her made her just as attractive as her mischievous side. Kira even thought that the female dragon's gentle side was more preferable.

Too bad it didn't last long as her expression quickly reverted back to an amused one when she went back to her explanation on the final requirement.

"Hehe. The last requirement was a special case. We needed our bodies to be connected with each other, through the act of copulation. You could say that the requirements were fulfilled when you had broken my hymen. The contract used our 'connection', the way our aura's merged for a split second as you entered, and my virgin blood to complete itself.

It is special because while it serves as a servant contract, it also serves as a hidden marriage contract. You see, Kira and I are now officially married and our soul's are linked with each other as well. We can talk to each other through this link and because I am his familiar, he is also able to summon me to his location, regardless of the distance. Hehehe. To put it simply, you could say we are presently... _husband_ and _wife_."

Tiamat made a victory sign with her fingers and laughed with a bit of mirth in her tone after seeing Kira and Serafall's wide-eyed expressions, especially her fellow harem member, as she felt the blackette surrounded by an air of jealousy.

"Hahahahah, when I decided you as my mate, it meant that you were going to be stuck with me forever, no matter what happens, my beloved hu-s-ba-nd." She finished.

Recalling back to the time the contract was made between him and Tiamat, Kira seemed to remember that there was a quest which had completed right after they had intercourse. Due to being too busy engrossed in pleasuring his women and sating his libido, he had ignored it until now. It had been too long after all. He went into the quest tab and checked on the quest he had missed.

* * *

 _ **You have completed the quest: 'Make Tiamat your Familiar!'**_

 _ **Quest Requirements: Other than being known as the Strongest Dragon King, Tiamat is also known for being the strongest available familiar. No one has ever succeeded and no one knows the specific requirements for making a contract with Tiamat as their familiar other than gaining her approval. The user is required to find the requirements for himself and make Tiamat his Familiar.**_

 _ **Reward: [Familiar] Tab unlocked. Tiamat becomes your familiar. +Favourability with the Dragon Race. EXP. Credits.**_

 _ **Hidden Reward: Tiamat is now your wife. Congratulations.**_

* * *

' _I see… So that's what it was. No wonder… No wonder…'_ He deadpanned at the [System]. Kira swore the hidden reward was put there on purpose. The [System] loved to mess with him and force him into these situations. He sighed and just decided to accept everything. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. The male dragon _could_ just ask Tiamat to sever the contract… but why the hell would he do that?

He now had one of the most beautiful women in the entire world as his wife. Every male out their would curse him for his stupidity if he decided to sever the contract.

It was seriously a feeling of déjà vu. He was basically forced by Serafall to take responsibility as her boyfriend, and now the same thing happened with Tiamat except this time, he became a husband. He never really got a choice did he? He somewhat pitied himself at the moment. Great Red was definitely mocking him from up above.

Kira sighed as he thought about how fast everything was going. It was a hectic day. He had to fight an overprotective father-in-law and save a fellow dragon from death. Then he was suddenly kidnapped, indulged in sex with two beautiful women and at the same time became a husband to a beautiful dragon who he had just met a couple of hours earlier.

The male dragon shook those thoughts out of his head as he felt tired just thinking about them. Now wasn't the time for that.

Kira glanced at Tiamat. ' _Hmm..._ _I really need to find a way to get rid of Tiamat's status as a servant. If she is going to be my wife, she at_ least _needs to be on equal terms with me. Although, for someone who hates the devil peerage system, she surprisingly doesn't mind being a servant.'_ Kira calculated inwardly to himself while Serafall was staring at Tiamat with red eyes, tears threatening to fall from out.

"T-That's no-t! That isn't fair! I was the one who met him first! Why were you married before me?! And there's even a soul link between you two!? What kind of clichéd shit is that? Damn it. You planned this didn't you Tiamat!" She glared heatedly into Tiamat and let out a snort before she turned her head towards her boyfriend.

"Hmmph Hmmph! That's it! Kira, we're getting married too! I also want my soul to be bonded with you as well! It wouldn't be fair if only Tiamat got those privileges. Hey! Hurry up!" Kira was snapped out of his thoughts as Serafall demanded with a scream, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"Huh? H-How? Is there something similar to the c-contract that Tiamat a-and I have?" He asked shakily as his voice was influenced by his girlfriend shaking him. He sweat-dropped at how she was acting like a spoiled brat all of a sudden. Serafall was definitely known to have random mood changes every now and then.

"..." Serafall suddenly stopped the shaking and became a bit depressed. "No…" She said sadly and started sulking.

' _Hmm.. maybe I could try something. It might work actually. I need the [System]'s help though.'_ Kira thought as he opened up [System Help] for the second time. He was shocked when he noticed something there that he missed the first time when he quickly scanned over the [System Help]. It was at the bottom right corner of the window.

 _ **Time until Canon starts: 398 years 5 months 29 days 3 hours left.**_

' _What?! Since when was this here? I must've missed it the first time. Wasn't I sent here 300 years prior to canon? Wait a minute...'_

That was when Kira realized that he had only assumed that. The [System] was meant to send him 100 years before canon, but because of someone glitch, it had sent him 300 years earlier than intended, meaning he had 400 years until canon starts.

 _'Fuck_ _me, that's even longer now. Whatever, I'll think about it later…'_ He sighed to himself.

Although Kira was definitely surprised by the extra 100 years of time, it didn't matter _too_ much to him. 300 years… 400 years… To a supernatural being who lived thousands of years, it wasn't considered anything.

With the thought out of his head, Kira proceeded to look for something that could help him in his current predicament. He was glad he thought of [System Help] when he had no other options because it had definitely saved him a lot of time.

For the situation with his girlfriend, apparently, he could use [System] to make a marriage contract of some sort. He just needed to lock lips with Serafall and transfer some of his draconic energy into her. The [System] would do the rest. It was basically a kiss to seal the deal.

From the [System Help], Kira found out that he could instantly sever the 'servant' part of his contract with Tiamat as well, and make it so they were equals in their relationship.

Gosh, he felt so stupid. All he needed to do was go into the [Familiar] tab that was recently unlocked when he had finished the quest and just modify the contract the way he wanted to. Again, the [System] would do the rest. Kira should've known and checked that tab first.

Kira touched Serafall's head gently and rubbed it playfully, earning a cute pout from her. "Don't worry Sera. I think I have a method that would work." He said. "But first things first..." The male dragon continued as he went into the [Familiar] tab and modified Tiamat's contract with him, removing his control over her so that she had her freedom.

 _ **Would you like to save your changes? Y?/N?**_

' _Yes.'_ Kira mentally said in his mind. Suddenly both him and Tiamat glowed white for a split second, before the glow died down and everything went back to normal.

 _ **Changes saved. Tiamat is no longer your servant. Familiar status still retained. Wife status still retained.**_

"You…" Tiamat looked at her husband with surprise in her eyes. She had clearly felt that her mind was now free from any restrictions and it was obviously because of something her man just did.

"I do not like that I have an absolute control of you, so I removed the 'servant' part of the contract forcefully. If you are going to be my wife, I will treat you as my equal and you will have your own freedom. Our relationship just won't feel genuine with that servant contract. I know that you wouldn't mind, but I would absolutely not be happy." He declared in a firm tone.

"..." Tiamat nodded her head slowly, as if still registering the information she had been given. She definitely viewed Kira in a new light after that declaration. He had a set of morals that she could respect. From those standards, she could tell that the man in front of her was someone who was going to treat her well and treaaure her entire being. It made Tiamat realize that her decision to become his wife was going to be worth it.

The female dragon looked into his violet eyes and noticed that there wasn't any form of deceit within them. She didn't say anything more as she made her way over to him silently and embraced him, giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Hey... I think I am even more attracted to you now, my husband. Hehe. How about we continue where we left off this afternoon?" The female dragon said seductively and licked her lips after she was done. Her wet fluids were flowing down her crevice as she started rubbing her thighs together. She had gotten aroused.

Serafall just looked on silently as she bit her lips.

"Not now Tia, can't you see Sera looks depressed right now? Ah… What am I going to do with you." Kira sighed and shook his head as he spoke to her. The dragon just couldn't control herself. She was being naughty so he decided to punish her later, on the bed of course. He glared mischievously at Tiamat for a second when he let go of her and she shuddered when she caught his gaze. It only served to make her arousal even higher.

"Come here, Sera." He beckoned to her and she went over to him, eyes filled with hope and anticipation. He had just implied that he found a way to grant her wish and she desperately hoped that it was true. She would feel inferior to Tiamat otherwise with the special connection that the Dragon King had with Kira's soul.

Kira grabbed onto her Serafall's shoulders, violet eyes staring into her pink ones. He could tell that she was a bit nervous and he laughed inwardly to himself, before startling her with a sudden question.

"Will you marry me, Sera?" He asked with a gentle smile. It was seriously out of his character. He honestly felt it was cheesy as well, but women back in his old world seemed to dream/anticipate the day their man asked them this question. He was sure that this world's women were the same. And although the question was a bit sudden, it had to be asked for this specific occasion. The girl wanted to get married, so he would man up and play out his part. He didn't want Serafall to be the one who proposed to him.

The female devil went wide-eyed and started tearing up before she nodded her head and let out a small sniffled 'Mm'. Taking that as an answer, he bent forward and kissed her gently, claiming her tongue with his own as he pried open her mouth.

He channelled his draconic energy into his saliva as it passed through into her mouth from his own. She instinctively gulped and swallowed it down while moaning at the sudden pleasure his energy gave her, as it was spread all over her body.

 _ **Conditions for marriage contract met. Would you have your soul linked with Serafall Leviathan? Y?/N?**_

He mentally accepted as the same thing happened when he made his contract with Tiamat.

It was a contract as proof of their marriage, except with a different coloured magic circle.

Kira's black-violet magic circle, with a violet-eyed black dragon crest on it appeared under them and both glowed as their auras seeped out of each other, merging for a bit before disappearing along with the magic circle.

 _ **Marriage contract succeeded. Congratulations, Serafall Leviathan is now your wife.**_

Both Kira and his new wife separated as they both felt a connection deep within their souls. They could now talk to each other mentally through the link. The only difference about the contract between Serafall and the contract between Tiamat was that he wasn't able to summon his devil wife. That didn't matter too much since Serafall could always contact him through the link, and he could teleport to her.

"H-how did you?" Serafall asked curiously as she got out of his embrace, with tears of joy still present in her eyes. She had stopped acting like a spoiled brat, reverting back to her mature self, befitting of a married woman.

"Don't ask. I didn't really know if it would work myself. Just be glad that it _did_ work" He smiled secretively as he hid the fact that he possessed a [Gamer System] from her. Kira definitely didn't want anyone knowing. Serafall obviously caught on and didn't pry further.

"So…" Kira looked at Tiamat, then at Serafall, his new wives. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at them, a glimmer of mischief present in his eyes, to which both women shivered and squirmed under his gaze.

"The naughty dragon has yet to experience her punishment…" He growled at Tiamat who swallowed her saliva down her dry throat, her eyes returning to their playfulness with a hint of lust.

"And we have yet to celebrate our marriage, my little devil…" He continued calmly. Serafall gulped and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Prepare yourselves, my wives… for we have a _long_ night ahead of us."

Both women yelped when the male dragon pounced on them. Soon, sounds of flesh slapping against flesh resounded in the forest followed by a stream of screams, moans and heavy breathing.

* * *

 _Back to the present - With Azazel._

* * *

Kira almost got aroused recalling the day he had gotten two wives. The decades spent with them afterwards were the best times he ever had. Other than the times he'd train by himself, he spent the rest of his time hanging out with them, whether it be travelling around the world or just relaxing and chatting about whatever was happening within the supernatural.

Of course, he still hid the fact that he could use instant dungeons to train himself. It would be too weird if he just told them that he was able to get stronger by… killing monsters that he summoned himself.

In the years Kira spent with his wives, he also learnt that they had different preferences in the bedroom and damn, were they _very_ good in bed now. His devil wife enjoyed kinky sex, while his dragon wife just liked her sex rough and being dominated.

That didn't mean Tiamat was a masochist though, she just liked being fucked hard. As for Serafall, they had tried _all_ sorts of things and sometimes even the prideful Tiamat had gotten herself roped into their threesomes, much to Serafall's amusement at the female dragon's embarrassment.

You could go as far as to say that Kira had basically ruined them for other men. He re-created [Shadow Clones] for gangbang roleplays and even the [Rasengan] with his draconic energy just so he could use the swirls of the technique to stimulate his wives' nether regions. There were other techniques he had tried out in bed and they had absolutely loved it. Every session was a new experience for them, with Kira sending them into euphoria each time.

Kira quickly shook off his arousal as he knew his perverted friend would tease him again if he realized. He placed his thoughts back onto whom he had met during his life up until the present.

The dragon usually travelled by himself since Serafall had her job as a Satan to do and Tiamat had to keep the familiar forest in check. They did join him when they were free though, and along the way, they had met many interesting people.

Coming to Japan, the trio met Yasaka and her grandmother Yunou. The grandmother and granddaughter duo had just settled into Kyoto it seems.

Yasaka was still a little kid around 12 years of age. Her mother was a nine-tailed fox just like both her grandmother and herself and she unfortunately had died just after a hard labor. Her human father died in an accident 2 years after she had been born, so all she had left as family was her grandmother. He became her big brother figure though, and had looked after her for a few months before leaving again on his journey, much to her reluctance.

Kira, Serafall and Tiamat had also met the recently known Sage, Sun Wukong and his partner, one of the 6 Dragon Kings, Yu-Long, as they were travelling in the China area.

The trio went to Asgard, which was in a separate dimension in the Scandinavia Region where they were specially greeted by the Norse Mythology Chief Odin and his eldest son Thor. The appearance of a Dragon King and a Satan brought up alarms after all. Tiamat wanted to pay a visit to her fellow Dragon King Fafnir, but they were told that Fafnir had made a contract of some sort of with Azazel.

He laughed to himself as he remembered Azazel getting beaten up by Tiamat for using Fafnir in his sacred gear research.

Speaking of making sacred gears, or just weapons overall, he had gotten a [Legendary Quest Scroll] during an [Instant Dungeon] run he had cleared in order to reach Level 250.

Kira wasn't really hesitant in using the scroll, but soon regretted when he had realized that his EXP bar had been locked at level 250 right after he used it. The quest stated that he wasn't able to gain experience until he had finished the quest.

There were fucking ten thousand steps required to complete it and to be honest, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be; it was just _really_ time-consuming and annoying. The quest had no time limit and all he had to do was learn the skill [Blacksmithing] and master it all the way to [Expert Blacksmithing].

During the quest, the dragon learnt how to forge different kind of weapons, shields and armour. Having [Dragonfire] also made the quality of his equipment better. He even had to make them suit every situation for combat, and as the quest stated … they had to be PERFECTLY MADE for the step to be completed.

This meant that Kira had to master his control of fire and use of a hammer to the highest degree. He remembered he had failed to make the same weapon on step 2402 like thirty times because he kept making his flames too hot or he hit his hammer too hard while trying to shape the weapon.

Every type of equipment had a different style of forging to them so he had to use his flames and hammer to adapt to each situation he was placed in by the quest. Luckily he had his [Gamer's Mind] for memorization, or he didn't know how long he'd take.

One of the last steps to the quest was to add the elements into the equipment he forged. He wasn't really proficient in elements other than [Fire] and [Space] and a bit of [Time], given that he had to have a general understanding of the element to master the [Hiraishin]. His [Lightning Affinity] was basically left down the drain because he just didn't see the need for it with how versatile his skill set already was.

He didn't learn any other element because he always agreed with the saying 'Less is More'. Why learn so many skills when... one, you aren't going to be able to apply or even use everything you have in combat and... two, it was better to master everything you have before you move onto learning other techniques.

Okay, so _maybe_ he was being a hypocrite there. Kira technically _could_ apply every technique he learnt in combat once he mastered it due to his overpowered [Eternal Arms Mastership] skill. The dragon had also already mastered everything and the real reason he didn't learn how to use other elements was that he was just lazy and…

Couldn't. Be. Fucked.

He felt lucky that the quest only required him to learn how to apply three different elements rather than all of them, so the dragon ended up having to learn how to use the [Lightning] element. He had spent a full half-year just to be proficient enough in it, longer if he didn't have a [Lightning Affinity].

Kira even re-created the [Lightning Release Chakra Mode] of the Third Raikage from _Naruto_ and renamed it into [Lightning Aura Mode] just because it sounded simpler. Mastering the [Lightning Aura Mode] definitely made it easier for him to control the element.

The dragon then had to master how to apply the elements of [Fire], [Lightning] and [Space] into the equipment he forged, the weapons especially, since his elements were mainly offensive.

The male dragon had cursed so many times when trying to level up his [Blacksmithing] skill. It was what you could say… a 'pain in the ass'.

Kira had to grind dungeons for the materials since it was quicker than trying to find it all over the world…

But that didn't mean shit!

It still took a hell of a long time, and even he was depressed with all the experience he didn't get after killing all those monsters.

His hammer and anvil had broken so many times during the painstaking process of forging and he had to buy new ones from the [Item Store]. He was nearly in tears and was about the go crazy when the quest only allowed him to use a regular smithing hammer and anvil.

The money collected from grinding monsters and quests up until now were basically wasted on buying overpriced tools required for forging.

It took him a full 10 years in seclusion in order to finish the quest and get his blacksmithing grade to [Expert Blacksmithing]. If his soul wasn't bonded with his wives and had talked to them every now and then through the link, they would've probably thought he was dead, since no one could never find him whenever he was in his own dimension.

Although the quest was tiring and took a long time to complete, Kira could say he was really satisfied when he realized the results.

He had learnt patience and this also help in stabilizing his impulsive attitude. Because he had only relied on himself when he was younger, he had matured early, but being young, he was still known to be impulsive at times. This quest had basically tempered his mind and personality and even his wives told him that he now appeared more mellow.

Another thing was that his control over the three elements of [Fire], [Lightning] and [Space] after quest completion had reached new heights. Especially his ability to utilize the [Space] element.

It got to the point where he learnt how to integrate himself into space and make himself intangible. Unless someone was strong enough to destroy space itself or had a power/ability that could do the same they wouldn't be able to hit him. Someone who utilized the space element would be able to damage him as well.

He now had a stash full of different high-quality weapons and equipment in his inventory as well and he still didn't know what to do with it yet. The best equipment he made were the elemental ones and the quality was only a grade less than his Twin Spears Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe. The only reason Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe was of higher grade was because of their useful abilities.

Kira had expected a title of some sort, like 'Forgemaster' or 'The Legendary Blacksmith' when he finished the quest as a reward, but he was shocked he had gotten nothing from the quest. Absolute nil. He was still wondering how to obtain a title after all these years and it was frustrating if he was to be honest with himself.

It wasn't that long after he completed his quest, that he ran across one of his other best friends, Vivienne, or otherwise known to others as the Lady of the Lake. He found her standing in the middle of a lake at the deepest parts of the Familiar Forest and he was drawn there by her wonderful voice as she was singing, which he had complimented on the first thing when she stopped to look at him.

Kira had always wondered why there was a lake there, with beautiful forestry around it, yet there were strangely no creatures around. It was always mysterious but he had never found anything special about it so he just ignored it and placed it at the back of his mind. It was until he saw Vivienne that he realized that the lake was her home and at the same time also figuring out her identity.

She had blonde hair and teal-blue eyes and her skin was a beautiful pale. She was barefoot and was wearing a simple and sleeveless white maxi dress of some sort. She was alluring, but he was immune to it due to his [Gamer's Mind] which surprised her because everyone who saw her always seemed to be affected by her natural beauty and it took a while to for them to snap out of being in a mesmerized state.

The dragon had to agree that she was definitely one of the most beautiful and mysterious beings he had ever met. Kira found her to be a kind and gentle woman, a goddess who was embraced by nature. They had talked for a while before she told him that she had purposely led him here without him knowing, which he raised an eyebrow at.

She had a vision of some sort, that a master blacksmith would help her forge a sword, one that was capable of ripping through space and he was surprised because he knew what sword she was talking about. The weapons in the anime were quite easy to remember after all.

He felt strange that the legends revolving around King Arthur had started from that point in time and he hadn't known that the Lady of the Lake was involved in the forging of the first sword of King Arthur. The Sword of the Stone was always a mystery and always compared to the Sword of the Lake.

Kira only thought that she had helped forge Excalibur and it's scabbard Avalon and that she was the person who had given it to the King. Also, he was surprised that the Legend of King Arthur had not yet started in this world and also that he was going to be indirectly involved with the Arthurian Legends.

She told him that a couple of months before they met that her vision had suddenly changed, and the person she envisioned was changed to a different person as well, which was obviously himself since he was the one who appeared before her.

She also mentioned that she occasionally had visions once every thousand years and that she could somewhat tell a person's destiny whenever she looked at them and she was surprised when she couldn't see his. She said that it was like his destiny was shrouded by a wall of mist. He guessed it was the [System] doing its job. All she knew that her vision told her that he was the one to help her and that was enough for her. She could also make small predictions from time to time.

He then got a quest that stated that he would have to go around the world gathering the materials listed by Vivienne in order to forge the holy sword Caliburn. It wasn't particularly time-consuming, taking a few months to collect everything.

The forging process definitely took a lot of out him. He had spent 3 days and nights with the help from Vivienne just to complete it. Vivienne enchanted the weapon during the process, adding in the [Holy] element while he added in the [Space] element for the finishing touches. The sword's abilities came naturally.

The sword was probably stronger than the one in the anime as well, especially since it was forged with his own Dragon Fang and [Dragonfire].

The dragon had replaced the rare species of metal with his own tooth as the main component of the sword because one, it would've made Caliburn unbreakable. He had to reshape the fang of course, or else it'd just look weird. He also wasn't worried that Ascalon, the 'Holy Dragonslayer Sword' from Heaven would be able to break it, or even leave a dent in it since it was the weakest out of the 4 Legendary Holy Swords if he remembered correctly.

Two, it enhanced the sword's ability to manipulate space due to the tooth once being a part of himself and you could say his ability in the space element was unmatched. Three, Kira just wanted an easier time to add the space element into the weapon. Making elemental weapons were always a pain, especially ones that had the power of space.

What happened after basically followed the Arthurian Legends.

The sword was to choose it's destined wielder as Vivienne said, so they both sealed it in a stone and threw it into the dimensional void, where it would be guided by fate to appear where it would find it's master.

Kira used double spears during combat and he couldn't yet be bothered learning how to use swords at the time, so he had no use for Caliburn anyway. His best friend also said that she had also blessed the sword to have a spirit of its own and that it would one day grow sentient and awaken.

Of course, he wasn't surprised when it was Arthur Pendragon, son of the current King at the time, Uther Pendragon, who had found and pulled out the sword and was crowned the King soon after.

Kira heard that King Arthur eventually got betrayed and died to his half-brother Mordred Pendragon at some point, even losing Caliburn in the process which had confused him, because that wasn't how the Arthurian Legends had gone. King Arthur had won against Mordred, if he remembered the legends he had heard in his previous world correctly. He guessed that it was probably different in this world.

He was proven correct, however, when a young girl appeared in front of him and Vivienne. She looked like an exact replica of King Arthur, which Kira later found out the girl was the late King's twin, Artoria Pendragon.

They were told that she was guided here by an old magician named Merlin Ambrosius. This didn't surprise either Vivienne or him since Vivienne probably already predicted it and he knew in the legends that King Arthur was to be the one who wielded Excalibur and Avalon.

Excalibur and Avalon were the sword and scabbard he had helped Vivienne forge not too long after making Caliburn. He didn't change anything for Excalibur when he forged it though and only added part of his [Empyrean Flame]'s essence into Avalon to enhance the healing property.

Artoria was born a woman, so she didn't inherit the throne like her twin brother. No one even knew that there was a princess. Her father and brother loved her very much and had hidden her identity to protect her from their enemies, so she could live a normal life within the human society.

When she heard from Arthur's wife, Morgan Le Fay, that her brother had died in the hands of her half-brother Mordred, she had cried tears of sadness for a whole day. Because they looked alike, she hid her identity as a woman and took it upon herself to take on the role of her brother as King Arthur, in order to hide the fact that the true King Arthur had died and prevented havoc within the kingdom.

Just because she had followed the wishes of her father and twin brother to hide her identity, that didn't mean that she didn't know how to fight. She had always dreamed of becoming a knight for the Kingdom, and she had trained with a sword in secret while following the Knight's code of honour.

She also had to look after her late brother's children with Morgan Le Fay. She couldn't bring it upon herself to let her brother's wife and her own best friend look after the children on her own, who were only 2 years of age at the time when he had passed away.

A war was brewing between the Kingdom and the rebels, whose leader was Mordred Pendragon. Artoria was preparing for the upcoming war until she was one day met by Merlin, who guided her to the Lady of the Lake, telling her that the Goddess was able to aid her. She decided to trust in the old wizard's words and so she had appeared before them.

After watching Artoria leave with Excalibur and Avalon, which were given to her by both him and Vivienne, he couldn't help but wonder at the similarities between the Arthurian Legends of this world and the one from the _Fate_ series of his old world. It was just that here, there were technically two King Arthurs, and Artoria had never wielded Caliburn.

The battle of Camlann occurred some years after and finished with Mordred being killed by Artoria, who died soon after due to the fatal injuries inflicted by her half-brother, eventually leaving Morgan Le Fay to look after her twin brother's descendants by herself.

Excalibur was broken into seven pieces and they were collected by Heaven to be reforged… into seven different weapons, he guessed, just like in the canon.

Kira was tempted to take them back with him, but he didn't want to interfere too much and affect the timeline of this world. He didn't know why, or maybe it was just destiny playing with Artoria, but at one point she had lost Avalon, otherwise, she would've survived the duel with Mordred.

Avalon had found its way back to him and Vivienne by itself in the form of a spirit, crying out adorably 'Mother, Father, I couldn't protect big brother Excalibur', and they sighed slightly at how she referred to them as her parents, which was somewhat true he supposed. Caliburn, Excalibur and Avalon were technically their children.

Avalon had awakened her spirit form when she felt Excalibur break, and she cried for 7 days and 7 nights to mourn for her brother.

Avalon in spirit form took shape of a mini Artoria, which both Kira and his best friend found really cute. She had a more cheerful personality, unlike her serious previous master and look-a-like Artoria. She was a kind spirit. Though she was sad that she wasn't there to protect her master and brother, she didn't blame it on Artoria for misplacing her and she blamed herself instead.

Kira had later decided to leave Avalon with Vivienne, telling the sad Avalon that one day Excalibur will come back which cheered her up, and set out to find her other big brother, Caliburn.

The male dragon saw that Caliburn's spirit had awakened when he found it. It told him that it had just woken up a day before it was found.

The dragon was surprised when the spirit seemed to be a mini version of himself except having the golden hair of Vivienne's instead of his black. It was just a couple of inches tall, just like his little sister Avalon. The little guy had slitted eyes, but they were Vivienne's blue-teal instead of his violet.

Kira laughed slightly when he saw that the Caliburn even wore the same outfit, which was gold instead of his purple. The golden fur coat-like cape over its shoulders made Caliburn look more like a majestic King.

A/N: (For those readers who don't remember what he wears, look up 'Doombringer' from the game _Elsword')_

He deadpanned at first when Caliburn also referred to him as 'Father' but smiled slightly afterwards and shrugged it off. He had accepted them as Vivienne and his children, just that both him and Vivienne weren't anything more than best friends.

Caliburn was an arrogant and cocky spirit who longed for a good battle. Kira didn't know who he inherited it from, since Vivienne was kind and gentle, whereas Kira was calmer and reserved, only being more outgoing towards the people he was familiar with. It was very respectful to its parents though and also very patient, shown by how it had asked his father to reseal it somewhere isolated so that it would wait for its new wielder, and Kira did just that.

Kira had placed Caliburn back in its stone, inside a cave on top of a faraway mountain and sealed the entrance, only for those who had a strong will, determination to get stronger, lust for battle, and a good heart to be allowed entry. Caliburn would be the judge and make the decision on whether or not the person who made it inside was worthy to wield it.

His journey in creating weapons and armour were not over yet, as his [Expert Blacksmithing] skill, had evolved into [Legendary Blacksmithing] as a reward from the [System] after the creation of Caliburn, Excalibur and Avalon.

It made his blood boil with excitement as it enabled him to finally create [Sacred Gears] of his own.

They were called [Fantasy Gears], and it was a requirement to base them on different anime abilities from his previous world just so he could make it. Kira didn't mind. In fact, he was overjoyed. There were a diversity of abilities from different animes he could apply to his [Fantasy Gears].

There was a new tab just for creating [Fantasy Gears]. All he had to do make a design on what type of gear he would like to make, it's abilities, requirements, stats, and the [System] would give him a blueprint, with a materials list and instructions on how to forge it. Some seemed even harder than if he made Caliburn by himself without Vivienne's help.

He had wondered where he was going to find the materials when he found out that the [Item Store] was upgraded. There were now a lot of blueprints, materials, metals and all sort of other things that were required to build a [Fantasy Gear]. For example, there were materials to forge a Zanpakuto from the _Bleach_ anime, Manadytes and Urm Manadytes to forge Lux and Orga Luxes, etc.

They were fucking expensive though, and he reckoned it'd take years for him to grind the money just to buy one item. There were other materials that he had to grind dungeons for too, with low drop rate. He also was limited to being able to create a [Fantasy Gear] once every hundred years.

Kira's [Fantasy Gears] aren't driven by the user's emotions and desire though. Unlike the [Sacred Gears] made by the True God, it doesn't evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings.

The [Fantasy Gears] made by Kira was already pre-set with only one or two available abilities in base form, with the rest being sealed, kind of like the True God's [Longinus Sacred Gears].

The only requirement to unlock the high-tier abilities from the [Fantasy Gear] such as it's [Balance Breaker] was to just get _strong enough_ to use it. Everytime the user of a [Fantasy Gear] reaches a certain point in strength, a new ability will be unlocked.

For example: Kira's first [Fantasy Gear] he made, was a Zanpakuto from _Bleach_. It was custom made by Kira, and it isn't like any of the Zanpakutos from the anime. It's base form was shaped like a regular japanese katana.

It's very sharp, was able to be wielded as a regular sword, can cut through spiritual entities and it repairs itself once broken. The user was able to wield [Lightning Fire] in its base form as course, it's just regular [Lightning Fire]. The Shikai and Bankai will be stronger.

To be able to achieve the [Balance Breaker: Shikai] their base strength and energy has to be high class. For the [Juggernaut Drive: Bankai], their requirements are to be ultimate-class strength.

So at the end of the day, the requirements are stricter for [Fantasy Gears] and are less for [Sacred Gears], as [Sacred Gear] users can achieve [Balance Breaker] through either sacrifice or just having a fucking strong desire or emotion for something/someone.

The [Fantasy Gear] can be used by any race and will be returned to the Kira when the user dies instead of being placed inside of a newborn human or human hybrid like [Sacred Gears].

When Azazel found out that he made his own version of [Sacred Gears] the fallen angel's eyes were lit with flames. Of course, he wanted to study it and see if he could use it for his own research. Kira didn't mind and let him borrow it. He couldn't really help his best friend much, since [Sacred Gears] were made by the True God to be part of _His_ system to enact miracles.

Kira's [Fantasy Gears] are not a part of any mythology, whereas [Sacred Gears] are part of the Christianity Mythology. Since Azazel was trying to imitate his Father, The True God, the [Artificial Sacred Gears] the fallen makes are going to be part of the Christianity Mythology as well, so it'd be part of the True God's system.

Kira sighed to himself as he realised that the past 100 years for him was pretty hectic. Although there were a lot of things that happened, he never went off track and always had his goal in mind. He waved his palm as a small purple transparent sphere the size of a tennis ball appeared in his hand.

If one looked inside, they could see a beautiful scenery. A blue sky, with an artificial sun, a gigantic mountain that reached above the clouds, surrounded by smaller mountains, a beautiful forest, a volcanic wasteland, an open grassland, the beautiful oceans, many more… The only thing it lacked was… life.

He shook his head slightly after looking over it, and then put it away.

Kira stood up and looked up into the sky. His eyes seemed like they could pierce through the void as he looked at a direction where he felt a large energy source, two in fact.

"Azazel, I'm going." He stated rather calmly, but if you looked carefully, you could see a hidden glint in his eye.

Azazel glanced at him in confusion for a second before recalling something he had almost forgotten, due to how absurd it was. He instantly got to his feet, not noticing that he dropped his fishing pole.

"Is it finally time?" The fallen angel asked the dragon with a hint of shock in his voice.

Kira decided to check his level for a second…

 **Level 400.**

He hadn't levelled in the past five years, not because he was lazy, but because he just couldn't. His EXP bar had been locked again and he had to complete another quest to unlock it. For five years, he had been either relaxing or training with his new form of energy, preparing for the upcoming fight.

"Yeah, it's finally time..."

The dragon replied distantly as he freed his draconic features, placing his fur coat over his shoulders. He created an opening in the space with a wave of his hand and started walking inside. As the rip in space closed behind Kira, Azazel ears picked up a sentence coming from Kira that would undoubtedly shock the whole supernatural world if was ever heard.

"... time to face the True Red Dragon God Emperor."

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Chapter 4 is done! Bwahahahas.**

 **Okay, I already know that the pairing for Tiamat came too quickly, just like Serafall. But hey! It wasn't my fault that you guys wanted a lemon for the following chapter. Tiamat just happened to be there so I thought... why not make it a threesome? And so I went along with it. Please don't hate me ):**

 **So what'd you guys think of the Lemon? Is it good enough? Needs some improvement? Leave a comment in the reviews ^_^**

 **Did you guys like my idea for Kira being involved in the Arthurian Legends? And how about the backstory for the Legend of King Arthur?**

 **I personally thought that I didn't explain much about the [Blacksmithing] quest and just rushed it, but hey the chapter was already long as it is. Too much information is baddd... 'Less is More' ;)**

 **For those who wanted Kira to have a child, THERE! He has 3 children! What's Excalibur's personality and appearance going to be like though..? You'd have to wait till the Excalibur arc comes! The chapter basically spoiled that Excalibur is going to be repaired, but it's something to look forward to. Will Kira take his child back? Will he give it to someone else? Who knows... :3**

 **What do you guys think about the [Fantasy Gears] and who should I give them to?**

 **Before you guys diss me in the reviews... being level 400 in 100 years _does_ seem a bit too overpowered.**

 **It was originally level 400 in 50 years...**

 **Lemme ask you guys, have you ever played a game called Maplestory by Nexon? There were players there that levelled from level 1 to 200 in a day!**

 **The extra time was also to compensate for a young Yasaka, Sun Wukong being a recent Sage and to make the Arthurian Legends more believable. 400 years is enough time to make King Arthur a Legend in my opinion.**

 **Levelling will be MUCH harder from level 400, and he will take 300 years to get to 500. Happy? ^_^**

 **Canon is coming closer... a couple more characters and backstories to introduce, any ideas? :D**

 **As always, THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

* * *

 **Edit: For the people trying to be smartasses...**

 **Why don't you ask why Excalibur doesn't have a scabbard in the original DxD-verse, instead of asking why I made the Arthurian Legends start 1000 years later it's supposed to. Also, I'm pretty sure I made a hint in the chapter that Kira was surprised that the Arthurian Legends had just started at that _specific_ point in time rather than earlier. Every story is different. I try to make everything believable with no contradictions, and I'm pretty sure 400 years is more than enough time for King Arthur to be recognized as a Legend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD nor The Gamer Manhwa or any other non-original concept.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you! Sorry for the late release! 1 and a half weeks late ): Haven't had that much time to write lately.**

* * *

 **Some more backstory in this chapter.**

 **Kira gets some information on why he was suddenly transported to the DxD-verse with the [Game System].**

 **And a conversation leading to the battle between Kira and Great Red :D**

 **Thanks for the nice reviews as usual!** **I'll see what I can do about the suggestions.**

 **Enjoy the read! (:**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Great Red and Ophis. What? Mother?!**

* * *

The hole in space closing behind him, Kira took a deep breath as he appeared in what he considered a beautiful, yet endless and desolate world.

It was the Dimensional Gap, a space that existed between the three worlds; Earth, Heaven and the Underworld.

The Dimensional Gap was a void with 'nothingness', a limitless world where there was a bleeding mixture of iridescent colours present, which gave one a sense of endlessness and would have disorientated many.

The 'nothingness' of the Dimensional Gap corroded any existence that wasn't strong enough physically and mentally to handle the invisible pressure when exposed to its presence without enough magical protection.

Kira was, of course, indifferent to this pressure as his energy was powerful enough to protect himself. Even without magical protection, his inherent abilities [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] basically rendered him unaffected.

This was not the first time he arrived in the Dimension Gap. In fact, every time he used the [Hiraishin], he'd arrive here for a split second in order to finish the execution of the technique.

The [Hiraishin] was a Time-Space technique and worked by using his energy to literally create a hole in the universe, leading to the dimensional gap. Once outside the mortal realm, he would then create another hole that would lead him to wherever he was aiming to go.

Due to the difference in how time flowed in this void realm, the technique seemed to be an almost instantaneous teleportation.

The time-space seals placed on the kunai were a focal point for Kira's draconic energy so that he wouldn't get lost in the jumps between the realms and end up in a random location.

His growing mastery in the [Space] element enabled easier navigation though, as he eventually mastered the legendary technique from the _Naruto_ universe.

Kira calmly looked up ahead of him to see a massive western red dragon with an overall length of 100 metres and a little girl with black waist-length hair dressed in her birthday suit, which Kira also identified as a dragon.

Using [Observe] on them, he quickly realized they were level 500 and 475 respectively. It was something which he had already expected, especially coming from those two existences.

Kira had specifically chosen this point in time to arrive at the Dimension Gap because the dragon and little girl happened to be at the same place. It made things more convenient for him because apart from wanting to finish his quest, he also needed to confirm something with that little girl. That was unless he wanted to be like that giant red dragon and have a loli on his ass all day.

Both large and tiny dragons were currently glaring intently at each other and neither was making a move. The bigger one's eyes contained a hint of playfulness, aggressiveness and battlelust whereas the little dragon's eyes showed utmost annoyance and seriousness.

Kira was surprised since he recalled from the _DxD_ anime that the little girl in front of him was almost _always_ expressionless. Maybe it was because the massive red dragon in front of her was actually worth her showing emotion or just the fact that it was the one who had invaded her home. After all, she had been spending all her life trying to get rid of it.

Neither seemed to have noticed Kira arriving yet. Perhaps they were both too concentrated on each other or maybe it was because they didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to appear before the both of them. It might be that they had just neglected his existence.

The violet-eyed dragon was just about to confront the two powerful, if not _most_ powerful, existences in front of him, before a burst of laughter erupted from the massive red dragon, stopping him in his tracks.

 **"Hahahaha!** **Little** **Ouroboros Dragon, how long has it been? A couple of years? Hundred years maybe? Ah... even I, the almighty Great Red, can't seem to keep track of time…"** The dragon shook his head. **"** **So...** **are you here for another battle? Because if you are, then let's get a move on already! This old dragon hasn't been getting enough exercise lately. Bwahahaha!** **"** Great Red spoke out loud in a deep, rascal-like tone as it laughed down at the girl in front of it.

Kira sweatdropped as he heard The True Red Dragon God Emperor speak to the little girl, who was now identified as the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis and otherwise known as the Infinite Dragon God. The Apocalypse dragon definitely didn't seem like a solemn dragon god every supernatural thought it to be.

Kira glanced over at Ophis, curious to how she would respond to the narcissistic dragon's speech and deadpanned instantly as he shouldn't have expected anything other than the words he had just heard coming from her mouth.

"Red, get out of my home. I, want my silence back." The Infinite Dragon God had totally ignored whatever Great Red had said and spoke her demand in a dull tone, looking up to her fellow dragon in irritation.

Ophis as Kira recalled, was a straightforward dragon, clearly shown by her blunt response to Great Red's speech, although he also remembered her to be extremely naive.

" **Yeah yeah… I've heard the same thing coming from you like a** _ **gazillion**_ **times…"** The massive red dragon rolled his eyes as it continued. " **You got anything new? If not, let's fight already! I'm starting to get impatient over here!"** Great Red's golden eyes glowed as it flared its energy and circled around Ophis, flapping its two sets of red colossal wings in a domineering fashion.

"No. All, I want, is my silence. I, have already tried fighting you. It, is a waste, of time. You, will still not leave my home, Red." Ophis shook her head and spoke without any emotion, though one could still detect a hint of frustration in her tone.

" **Haaaa? Are you fucking serious?! Of course I wouldn't leave! The Dimensional Gap** _ **was**_ **your home. It is** _ **my**_ **place of residence now. You're the one who left the Gap in the first place!"** The Dragon of Dragons roared in anger, thinking Ophis was mocking it and continued. " **Also, you have the nerve to mention that fighting _me_ is a waste of time? Well then, now you're going to have to fight me whether you like it or not, Ouroboros!" **

A huge amount of golden energy started to form within Great Red's mouth as it stopped flying in circles and aimed its head towards the Infinite Dragon God below it, forcing a fight.

Upon noticing this, Ophis instantaneously released her energy in the form of black mist, which spread in all directions and later morphed into the shape of a giant ethereal black snake to match Great Red's titanic size. The Infinite Dragon God's tiny feminine body could still be seen floating in the void, as her form was now encircled and protected by the almost translucent snake made from her energy.

The little girl prepared to counterattack as a battle was unavoidable at this point. Unless there was something more interesting, or a special phenomenon occurring, Great Red wasn't going to change its mind.

Of course, with both of the strongest existences in the world being too focused on each other, they failed to realize that a certain 'special phenomenon', was observing their every action not too far away from them.

The figure watching them from a distance with crossed arms let out a soft sigh as he didn't want to continue watching any further.

He came here with a clear goal in mind, not to watch two dragons acting like little brats.

Although the sound produced was barely audible, it had caught the attention of both dragons, evident by the fact that they had both paused whatever they were doing and turned towards the source.

A sudden immense pressure was felt pressed atop of Kira as both dragons focused on him with their golden and coal piercing eyes, though the violet-eyed dragon remained unfazed and shrugged it off.

"Dragon?" Ophis had a stoic expression as she tilted her head to the side slightly in curiosity. Must say that Ophis was worthy of being the Infinite Dragon God? She had pierced through Kira's identity with just a glance. _'How adorable'_ Kira thought at Ophis' head tilt.

He sweatdropped when he realized that Great Red looked just about ready to fire the condensed flames within its mouth towards his direction, probably annoyed that someone dared to interrupt its battle.

Kira was in the middle of preparing to dodge Great Red's breath attack when the Apocalypse dragon's eyes flashed a bright gold in realization upon taking a closer look at the source of disturbance.

" **Oya? Aren't you the little dragon one who disturbed my relaxation time not too long ago? Why are you here all of a sudden?"** Great Red asked Kira with a raised eyebrow after it closed its mouth, crushing the accumulated energy within its jaws. The flames dispersed in bright golden particles as it disappeared within the endless void.

' _ **Hmmm… seems like he's gotten a hell of a lot stronger.'**_ Great Red contemplated inwardly. The dragon was able to notice that Kira was able to withstand the corrosion of 'nothingness' in the Gap without the use of his energy, which perked its interest because even the Heavenly Dragons couldn't do that. _**'Maybe he can give me a good fight...'**_

"Haha… I'm not sure it can be considered _disturbing_ …" Kira chuckled dryly as he deadpanned at the dragon's words. ' _More like just happened to fucking pass by.'_ He inwardly thought.

"You two know each other?" Ophis inquired emotionlessly. Her other two fellow dragons didn't reply immediately.

There was a bit of excitement within Great Red's eyes as it stared at Kira, while the violet-eyed dragon wanted to curse as he recalled their first meeting.

Yes, Kira and Great Red had already met one time… He was in the middle of using the [Hiraishin] and happened to be in the 'in between (the Dimensional Gap)' of the technique when he had coincidentally stumbled upon Great Red.

Of course, Kira was shocked and surprised when he saw the Dragon of Dragons for the first time. Kira was still in his mid-twenties and was considered young within the dragon race. Who wouldn't be in awe if they saw a colossal dragon who's known to be the at the apex of his/ her race?

But then every spec of admiration for the dragon disappeared when Kira found the Great Red Dragon laughing out loud like an idiot while flying around doing backflips in the void. The dragon was even complimenting itself every now and then.

Kira had thought that all supernatural beings were somewhat narcissistic and had weird personalities to a certain extent, but the dragon in front of him took it to the next level!

He was still many times weaker than Great Red back then and he honestly didn't want to get a headache dealing with the dragon so he had proceeded in making another hole in the Gap in order to transport himself towards where he was initially heading.

Of course, he didn't leave without blurting out accidentally that Great Red looked fucking retarded doing backflips by himself. The next thing he knew, he was lying in the middle of a desert with all his bones broken.

The pain had only registered a couple of seconds after and damn did it give him a sense of déjà vu when he yelled out in agony, recalling the initial transformation from human into a dragon.

"No, we're not familiar with each other. I've only met Great Red once, and had almost gotten myself killed." Kira stated with gritted teeth.

 **"Ah, I remember now. He was the one who insulted my tricks! Hmmph.** **If Mother didn't tell me to hold back, I was gonna kill the fucker!"** Great Red snorted.

"Mother told you?" Ophis' eyes shined brightly and looked over at Kira more intently when she heard Great Red mentioning its mother, or _their_ mother in actuality. She recalled the last time her Mother spoke to her.

* * *

 _Flashback._

* * *

"Mother. You called?" Ophis in her little girl form and clad in her birthday suit addressed the figure opposite her after she was transported to a beautiful garden.

"Phiiiiii-channnn! Mother has missed youuuuu! How have you beeeen? And also why aren't you wearing any clothes?" The figure rushed forwards at impossible speeds and gave the dragon a bear hug and rubbed its cheeks onto Ophis'.

The figure, now identified as Ophis' mother had a petite feminine body at the same height as Ophis. She had blood red eyes instead of Ophis' grey-coal ones and her hair was a shiny silver instead of a pitched black. Her breasts were also bigger. With the exception of those key features, both mother and daughter looked the exact same. In terms of aura though, the Infinite Dragon God was completely outclassed by her mother and it was this aura that made Ophis' mother looked stunningly beautiful, even outclassing the most gorgeous of Goddesses.

"Well, no biggie! Clothes can wait till later since Mother has a sudden surprise for you!" Ophis' mother spoke in a cheerful tone, still rubbing her cheeks onto Ophis'. with a bright smile as she let go of Ophis and put her hands onto her hips.

"A, Surprise?" The Infinite Dragon asked.

"Yep! Although the surprise came 300 years earlier due to an unexpected occurrence, he still arrived safe and sound! You're going to have to find him yourself though." Her mother said with a bright smile as she finally let go of Ophis and placed her hands onto her hips.

"He?" Ophis asked again. The dragon spoke with an expressionless face, though if you looked closely, there was a barely noticeable pout formed on her lips as her mother separated herself from her.

"Oya Oya? My little Phi-chan even picked up on that? My my, you're getting more intelligent every day! Mother is happy! Hehehehe…" The red-eyed petite figure chuckled happily. "Well, Mother is always busy managing different universes with her power and she feels guilty for not being able to accompany you and little Red-chan. So instead, she found someone else to keep you children company!" She continued.

"Someone else?" Ophis asked with her head tilted, genuinely curious to whom her mother was speaking about.

"Awwwww you look so cuteee!" The mother squealed in delight at her daughter's action before coughing awkwardly into her hand when she realized that she must've looked strange.

"Ahem Ahem. Back to your question Phi-chan. Yep, Mother had found a friend for you! Though, he will technically be you and Red-chan's little brother as well! Hehehe." She was elated at the thought of her new son. "Your new brother will be strong enough to accompany Red-chan and give him a challenge. Red-chan needs a proper rival instead of fighting you all the time and _you_ need someone to hang out with. Mm. Mm. Mm." Ophis' mother crossed her arms beneath her breasts and nodded repeatedly in approval of her own decision.

"Fri...end? Mother. What, is a friend?" Ophis asked.

The Infinite Dragon completely lacked interest in whatever her mother had just said about Great Red and instead focused on what she was getting herself. A friend? She wondered what a friend was.

She had also ignored the part about getting a new brother, even though they were literally the same person. She had always gotten annoyed whenever the word 'brother' was mentioned because it reminded her of a certain True Red Dragon God Emperor.

"Mmm? You really don't know?" Ophis shook her head slightly and her mother went in a thinking pose.

"Hmm.. a friend, huh. Well, in simple terms, a friend is an existence you can hang out with whenever you are feeling bored. It is someone you can trust and rely on whenever you have a problem you are unable to deal with yourself! They will be able to help you and they will also be there for you whenever you're feeling alone. Mother isn't always there for you sadly *sob sob*."

Ophis' mother cried anime tears towards the end of her explanation while the little dragon ignored her mother's antics, and widened her eyes slightly in anticipation. She would like to meet this so-called 'friend'.

Maybe this 'friend' could help her kick Great Red out of the Dimension Gap if she asked him for help. The Infinite Dragon didn't care about hanging out with him, she just wanted her silence back.

"I, understand, Mother." Ophis nodded her head firmly, and her mother sweatdropped slightly when she glanced at her daughter's eyes. She could've sworn she saw a hidden gleam in them and knowing her daughter, the girl had definitely misunderstood something.

"Anyways, the person Mother had found is a lonely soul as well so you two will definitely get along!" She said. Ophis blinked once as her mother continued.

"Give him this necklace once you meet your brother and make sure not to lose it before then! Mother made it specifically for him. He's surprisingly the only one other than me who uses the flames from my celestial world after all. Come on now, give me your hand."

The silver-haired beauty grabbed her daughter's hand and placed a plain silver-chain necklace onto it. Silently looking down at the necklace on her palm, the dragon quickly noticed a ring attached to the end of it. There was a white flame symbol on the ring, with the word 'Empyrean' outlined in a bright violet engraved next to the flame.

"Well, there _was_ another reason why I brought him over to your universe specifically, but Mother doesn't have time to explain everything right now." She said with puffed up cheeks after handing over her gift.

"..." Ophis held onto the necklace and continued to remain silent, listening to her mother speak.

"Mother is a bit tight on schedule at the moment so she will continue to discuss this with Red-chan when she pays him a visit in a few days. You can get the details from him afterwards." Ophis' mother said.

Ophis gave an incline of her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh right! Don't forget to remind Red-chan that Mother will be visiting and while you're at it, you can also mention that he'll be getting a rival soon! I'm sure he'll be excited." She said, before sighing as she recalled something.

"That boy's such a loner... in fact, the both of you are. Mother doesn't know how you guys haven't gotten bored all these years wandering around the Dimensional Gap alone." She shook her head in exasperation.

Ophis tilted her head in wonder. "Mother, how is silence boring?" The little dragon asked her mother, who now looked liked she had food stuck in her throat.

Ophis' mother coughed slightly before opening her mouth to speak. "Uh... Nevermind that Phi-chan... Forget what I just said... hehe..." She chuckled awkwardly at the end and sweat dropped when Ophis just nodded her head like she was never curious about it in the first place.

Inwardly, the beauty was glad she didn't have to answer. Trying to explain the concept of why 'silence is boring' to her daughter would prove fruitless. There wasn't any time left anyway.

"Well, Mother has to leave now Phi-chan. Make sure to take care of yourself, okay?" The silver-haired beauty gave her daughter a final hug.

"Goodbye, Mother." Ophis said as they separated and her mother noticed a smile present on the little dragon's face for the first time since they started their conversation. She smiled brightly at that.

"Hehe. Goodbyeee Phii-channn!" She waved happily at her child.

All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and the next thing Ophis knew, she found herself back within her home, the Dimensional Gap.

Looking back at the necklace one last time, the dragon placed it inside her own pocket dimension and proceeded towards her brother, the who had invaded her home.

Even though it was annoying, she had kept her mother's words to heart and would carry out her duty of relaying the message.

* * *

 _End of flashback._

* * *

' _Great Red has a mother? Ophis and Great Red are siblings? What the fuck is going on?'_ Kira was stunned.

He just found out that the reason why he survived getting slapped by Great Red in their first encounter was because of this mysterious being the two dragons in front of him referred to as their 'Mother'. By glancing at the two's expressions, this being definitely held a special place in their hearts. As Kira was inwardly wondering who their mother was, he heard Ophis blurt out something that made him check whether his ears were working properly or not.

"I, finally found you... friend." The Infinite Dragon God stated, focusing on Kira's form.

" **Haa?** (Haa?)" Great Red and Kira were compelled ignorant.

' _Damn, even Great Red looks stupefied.'_ Kira thought as looked over towards Apocalypse Dragon. Great Red was looking back and forth between Kira and its sister with wide eyes as it tried to comprehend what was happening. Ophis was always alone... Since when did the brat have a friend?

"Excuse me?" Kira asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. He was certain that he had never met the Infinite Dragon God before this. How did they suddenly become friends?

"You." Ophis pointed at Kira. "You, are my friend. Mother told me, to find you." The Infinite Dragon confirmed herself in a firm and confident tone.

Although she still kept up her stoic expression, there was a small smirk on her face which made him somewhat wary as he couldn't tell what she was thinking. The hidden gleam in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"The name's Kira by the way, not 'you'. And uh... sorry, but I don't think we've met before. You must have gotten the wrong per-" Kira moved back a little and wasn't able to finish off his sentence as he was interrupted by a sudden laughter from Great Red. Its laugh was full of humour as it spoke in a tone of realization.

" **Hahahaha! So that's how it is! I finally understand why Mother spent 3 days reprimanding me for almost killing him. All this time, the one we were looking for was him all along! So _he's_ the one that's supposed to be my rival, huh?" **Great Red laughed before sizing up the violet-eyed dragon more carefully.

"You guys were looking for me? That doesn't sound right... I was almost killed by you! And what do you mean I'm supposed to be your... Oi, are you even listening to me?!" Kira asked in irritation as the dragon practically ignored him and continued on with its pondering.

 **"Hmmm.. Now that I look at him closely, he _does_ have Mother's aura on him! Well, I guess that makes sense... she's the one who sent him to this universe after all." **Great Red contemplated out loud.

"I have your mother's aura on me?" Kira wondered to himself with a strange expression. The violet-eyed dragon was pretty sure he had never met someone who could be considered Great Red and Ophis' mother.

"Wait." He was snapped out of his own thoughts when the second half of Great Red's words finally registered into his head. "Waaait a minute. You said your _Mother_ was the one who sent me here?" Kira was shocked. "Alright... I wasn't going to be rude and pry before, but since this is technically related to me, let me ask you a question I've been genuinely curious about. Who exactly _is_ your mother?!" He asked loudly.

His couldn't maintain his calm anymore and no one would blame him, as the information Great Red had just told him would truly shock anyone who was placed in the same circumstances as himself.

It was always a mystery to Kira. Why was _he_ the one who got the inheritance? Why was he brought here? And finally... Where did the [Game System] originate from?

When the dragon had first gotten the [Game System], for the first few decade or two, he was too immersed in having fun and getting stronger that he didn't bother thinking about how he had gotten it in the first place. It was only when he got older that the thought struck him - he didn't really know much about the [Game System].

Sure, it was able to make him stronger, let him create his own skills and do all this other cool stuff... but in the end, where did it come from? And what exactly was its origin?

It was from Great Red that Kira had finally discovered that this 'Mother' that it spoke so fondly of, was the existence that sent him to this universe with the System and also the one with the answers to his questions. And hey, it might've taken him 100 years, but he had finally gotten a clue of some sort and was one step closer to solving the mystery surrounding the [Game System]. Maybe Great Red and Ophis knew something as well.

Kira didn't know if it was from his loud voice, or maybe it was because he mentioned its mother, but Great Red was finally broken from its thoughts and he had finally gotten its attention.

" **What? Are you trying to be funny? Or do you really not know who our mother is?"** The dragon's eyes pierced into Kira's. Great Red thought Kira was trying to mock it but was then surprised when it saw the seriousness in the younger dragon's eyes.

 _'No, I do not know who your mother is... Why the fuck do you think I asked?!'_ Kira inwardly cursed the True Dragon for asking such a stupid question.

The Apocalypse Dragon rolled its eyes in annoyance at Kira's ignorance and sighed as it decided to take the time to explain everything to the guy. It's rival deserved to know some sort of information after all.

Plus, it had just found out that the guy was technically Ophis and it's… nevermind, it'll keep the information to itself for now. It also had to be nice to Kira or else their mother would be angry at it again. It definitely didn't want that.

" **Ah… Let me enlighten you then since you seem to be living under a rock all your life. The mother of Ophis and I, the almighty Great Red…"**

It was Kira's turn to roll his eyes as he was exposed to the red dragon's narcissistic disposition. _Of course_ it didn't forget to praise itself and make it seem like the more superior being. He listened intently as the mysterious being behind everything was finally going to be revealed to him.

" **... is the Goddess, Gaia."** Kira widened his eyes as Great Red continued. **"She is commonly known as the 'Earth' and usually referred to as the 'World', but many people don't know that she has another status. Gaia is the 'Will' of all Universes - She is the Supreme Ruler, the one who watches over all universes under her.** **"** The dragon finished.

"Gaia? Who would've thought..." He muttered with his head lowered. The violet-eyed dragon was shocked that the legendary Goddess was actually real.

He had come across records on Gaia when he was reading books and documents in the Sitri household's library back in the underworld, with his wife's permission of course. The Sitri's were known for their superior intellect and their collection of knowledge after all.

Not much was really known about Gaia. There was only information about her titles, and although there were some myths recorded, none of them have been proven to be true. Her whole existence was unknown as no one had ever seen her in person. Not even the [Game System] had much information about her, only the general facts.

 **"That reminds me..."**

Kira perked up his head as Great Red's deep voice penetrated his ears again.

 **"... although people** _ **do**_ **seem to know our mother's existence, they don't exactly know our relation to her."** The dragon nodded its head towards Kira. **"You** **are hereby excused for your ignorance."**

"..." Kira stared blankly at Great Red in silence, imitating a certain loli that was still closely examining the violet-eyed dragon in front of her.

 **"I'm sure you've never met Mother either... so you don't really know how or why you're here, huh? Eh, I guess I could do mother a little favour and explain everything to you. My time is precious, so you should be honoured."** The Dragon of Dragons said.

"Thanks..." Kira said. Although Great Red's arrogance annoyed him a bit, he was thankful that the dragon was actually willing to clear things up for him.

 **"Alright, now where do I begin..."** The dragon thought aloud. **"** **Ah... I suppose it'll be easier for you to understand if I give you a rundown on how there are different universes and how they're classified into various ranks."** Great Red nodded to itself before speaking again. **"Prepare yourself for a lecture little dragon and you better listen carefully, as I'm only going to say this once."**

"Yeah, gotcha." Kira gave an incline of his head to indicate that he was listening.

 **"Okay, so you might not have previously known or maybe you already had a slight idea, but there are other universes outside of this one.** **Our mother Gaia stands at the apex of all universes, with each universe having an overseer of some sort helping her manage and stabilize everything.**

 **Each and every universe is ranked according to power and stability, from the scale of one to fifteen with one being the lowest and fifteen being the highest.**

 **Our universe, for example, is classified as the highest rank of fifteen, and has me to manage the balance along with having to stabilize the three worlds from within the Dimensional Gap.** **The Infinite Dragon God over there was** _ **supposed**_ **to help me, but all she cares about is kicking me out of her so-called 'home' and wanting 'silence'."**

Ophis just ignored the remark about her and continued to stare at Kira, who disregarded the stare from the Infinite Dragon God and gave the Apocalypse Dragon another nod in understanding.

" **Hmm... I remember visiting a** **Universe of the sixth rank with Mother's permission when I had gotten bored.**

 **It had some strange fruit called a 'Devil Fruit' that apparently tasted disgusting and gave anyone who ate it 'special powers', with the downside of being weak to water while also losing the ability to swim. Ha. Personally, I found it ridiculous."** The dragon mocked.

 _'Isn't that..._ One Piece _? It's been too long I had almost forgotten.'_ Kira thought in astonishment.

The violet-eyed dragon was surprised to discover that the _One Piece_ world he recognised, was part of the universes under Gaia.

Did that mean all of the universes were from anime? Or maybe it even included games? But that definitely didn't make sense since he himself wasn't from an anime universe. How could Gaia transfer him over to the DxD-verse otherwise?

" **There's even another universe equivalent to our one, at the highest rank."** Great Red continued. " **It was probably the most stable universe out there and also quite unique, as the universe consisted of twelve minor universes within it.**

 **There were also these orange crystal balls called 'Dragon Balls' that summoned a dragon and grants the summoner up to three wishes. The 'Dragon Balls' were originally made by a dragon, I think Zalama was his name, with the help of Mother's power.**

 **They were used to stabilize and enact miracles upon the universe along with being a last resort to prevent universal destruction. Mother was definitely a genius for coming up with that idea.**

 **The only problem I have with that specific universe is that the Supreme Ruler of that universe had the annoying disposition of a 5-year-old child. What was his name again… Eh… Zeno, I think? The little kid didn't really know how to fight either, only knowing how to 'erase' stuff.**

 **At least my sister over there has some sort of maturity, not to mention she's able to make her own decisions** _ **and**_ **knows how to fight, just extremely naive at times."**

Twelve minor universes within one giant universe? Dragon Balls? Supreme Ruler with the disposition of a child who had the name of Zeno? Even if it had been a long time and Kira's memory was a bit fuzzy, he recognized the _Dragon Ball_ universe instantly! It was one of his favourite series after all.

The universe deserved to be at the apex rankings along with the DxD-verse. Gods? Dragons? Different Races? Magic? Ki? The energy of Destruction? Both universes were definitely very similar to each other.

Of course, there were differences too, such as the _Dragon Ball_ -verse being significantly larger in size and the DxD-verse having more forms of energy, such as Mana, Holy Light and Chakr-

Wait a minute. What the fuck does all of this have to do with him?

"Oi, I get already - There are a ton of other universes out there! You don't have to go and explain every single one man... Get to the fucking point!" Kira said to Great Red in annoyance.

Although the red dragon in front of him was an existence at the apex of this universe, Kira spoke up with almost no respect in his voice - Not after what he had witnessed during their first encounter.

 **"Oh right. Sorry, I was getting off track."** Great Red said.

"..." Kira raised an eyebrow at the Apocalypse Dragon. He didn't expect it to apologize.

"Hehe." Even Ophis was caught off guard as she turned around to give her brother a look before letting out a monotone snicker in amusement.

 **"..."** Great Red blinked as it also realized it had said something that was out of character. It basically never apologized to anyone unless it was to Gaia.

When the red dragon glanced over at its sister and saw that smirk full of mockery on her face, it immediately got angry.

 **"Wait, why the fuck are YOU** **.. telling _me_ what to do?!" **The dragon roared in fury at Kira before noticing the violet-eyed dragon's deadpan expression, which for some reason angered it even more.

It was eventually one of the strongest existences in the universe though, so it quickly calmed down and suppressed its raging emotions when it realized it was making a joke out of itself and went back to the explanation.

If it was anyone else, Great Red might've just killed the guy who aggravated it, but due to Kira's relation with its mother, it had to try and be more lenient, which was difficult considering its disposition.

 **"Ah, now where were we…"** Great Red wondered after it composed itself.

"Uh... you were supposed to be explaining how and why I ended up in this universe...?" Kira sighed at the dragon's antics.

 **"Yeah that.** **Fucking hell."** The Apocalypse dragon spoke with a tinge of annoyance before continuing with its lecture.

 **"Well, as I was saying before about how Mother Gaia was the Supreme Ruler of all Universes, there was actually a certain universe that was out of her reach.**

 **600 years ago, she had stumbled across a universe that she never even knew had existed as it was hidden away from her senses. It was mysterious to her that she felt no relation to the universe as basically all universes were related to her in some way.**

 **There was also a strange barrier of some sort made up of a unique form of energy that surrounded that universe, preventing her from entering.**

 **Even though she couldn't feel any relation to that universe, she knew that since it was able to remain hidden from her senses all this time,** _ **and**_ **prevented her from entering, there was definitely something special about it, so she tried everything she could to get in.**

 **She was in luck though, as a hole presented itself in that universe just a couple of months later and she was able to enter it with her spiritual sense without any trouble, albeit only for a couple of minutes as the opening was collapsing at an alarming rate.**

 **Unfortunately, Mother kept everything after that a secret, only telling me that she had found someone with huge potential in that universe.** **She gave him her most powerful blessing as she brought him into our universe with whatever amount of time that she had available.**

 **Apparently, she had given him another thing but didn't tell me what it was. Mother told me to ask Ophis, but the dragon had forgotten. You probably have already figured out by now, but that someone-"**

"Was me..." Kira lowered his head in thought as he finished off Great Red's sentence, much to the dragon's displeasure of being interrupted, clearly evident as it let out a low snort. It prevented itself from lashing out though as it didn't want to make a joke out of itself again.

' _The universe that Gaia stumbled upon must've been my old world... I wonder what made an average person like me so special that it had caught Gaia's attention.'_ The violet-eyed dragon sighed and shook his head. _'Guess I wouldn't know until I meet the Goddess in person and ask her myself. Man, all this stuff relating to 'time' is starting to get annoying. Great Red just mentioned that Gaia had brought me here 600 years ago... but if I recall correctly, I've only been at the DxD-verse for 100 years...'_ Kira's left eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation.

As if it had read his thoughts, Great Red spoke up once more. " **Special circumstances made you lay dormant for an estimation of 800 years when you arrived to our universe, but you somehow ended up awakening after 500 years, 300 years earlier than you should have."**

"Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing things up, it finally makes sense." Kira thanked the True Dragon with a nod before speaking up again. "By the way, you mentioned that Gaia gave me her strongest blessing - What exactly did it do?" Although he had a clue to what the answer would be, he asked anyway just in case there was anything he didn't know or missed.

 **"Dude...** **You're** **seriously starting to get on my nerves..."** Great Red stared at its fellow dragon like it was looking at an idiot. **"Only the one who received the blessing would know. Mother's most powerful blessing usually adapts to suit the one who had received it.** **It was how I obtained my power of Dreams and Illusions, and the reason why the Ouroboros Dragon is able to** **give certain blessings."** The Apocalypse Dragon explained before going off track again.

 **"Of course, we had to rely upon ourselves to get this strong, though the little brat over there was literally born with an infinite amount of energy. She has so much that she can never use it all."** It said in exasperation. **"** **Although my energy isn't infinite like hers, it could technically be considered that way, since my reserves restore itself faster than I can use all of it up."** The dragon scanned its eyes over Kira's body once more. **"Your situation should be the same as mine since you've also received the same blessing and judging by the amount of strength you have at the moment, not to mention you achieved such strength in such a short amount of time. It looks like whatever power you got suits you pretty well."**

"Hey hey... my bad, I was just making sure I didn't miss on anything. I only found out about Gaia's blessing when you told me man!" Kira responded as he went into deep thought.

' _So my guess was correct, the [Game System]... was the result of Gaia's blessing. It's certainly... more diverse than Great Red and Ophis' abilities. Welp, games do suit me more after all._ _'_ Kira thought to himself. And although Great Red was right about Kira technically having unlimited energy now, the violet-eyed dragon still felt it was fucking unfair when he discovered that Ophis' infinite energy was innate.

 **"Whatever. So little dragon, you got any other questions? If you do then you better hurry up. I'm starting to get tired here."** Great Red yawned impatiently as it continued hovering in the void.

"Eh, a question? I don't really have one to be hon-" Kira was just about to deny before he remembered that he indeed had a question. "Wait... I have one last question actually. I know you just told me that she didn't tell you much, but did your mother ever give you a description of my universe?" He questioned with interest as he went back to his usual calm demeanour.

" **Hmm... Your old universe... Mother did say something interesting about it, now that I recall. If I remember correctly, she said that your universe was like a parallel to all other universes? It was a very vague way of describing it, so I just discarded it at the time."** Great Red replied, kind of puzzled at Kira's choice of question, though it shrugged it off afterwards. It figured that the fellow dragon was probably just curious.

' _... Like a parallel to all the other universes?! Wait a second… If I suppose that all the universes under Gaia are one huge world and my previous universe was an entirely different world from that... Then I assume that both were parallel worlds, everything would make so much more fucking sense. Holy shit.'_ Kira organised his thoughts and came towards a shocking, but very possible conclusion.

The 'Earth' from Kira's universe would be equivalent to 'Gaia' of this universe and all of the universes under Gaia would be equivalent to all of the Anime/Light Novels from Kira's universe's 'Earth'.

Since Great Red mentioned that Gaia couldn't feel any relation between Kira's previous universe and herself, everything basically made sense - They were two separate worlds. Kira's previous 'universe' was basically the parallel world of the world Gaia ruled, which included all of the universes in it.

Well, in any case, Kira thought it was something possible. He'd have to find a way to ask Gaia later since he was absolutely certain she knew and had the answers to his questions. He also inwardly wondered if he could travel to the other universes too. That'd be pretty fun.

"I see, thanks for answeri-" He stopped himself as he backed away from a few steps from the sudden appearance of a naked loli right in front of him. She had her hand held out, palm side up. The violet-eyed dragon noticed a silver-chain necklace with a black ring attached to it on top of the girl's hand.

"Yours. Mother, made it. She, told me to give it, to you." The Infinite Dragon God said in her usual way of speaking before she suddenly grabbed Kira's hand and placed the necklace in it. After doing so, she just stood there in front of him and stared up at him again, just like before.

Kira honestly didn't know what to say to the girl. He was seriously wondering what she got out of doing that.

' _Observe.'_ Kira said mentally as he looked over at the necklace that Gaia had apparently given him. He saw that it was extremely well made, and the colours definitely suited him.

It was a black ring, with a white flame engraved onto it and there was the word 'Empyrean' carved next to the flame in a bright violet. Gaia was definitely thoughtful when she was crafting this. He quickly glanced over at the window displaying the Ring's Stats.

* * *

 **Empyrean Flame Necklace**

God Tier Necklace

Bound to the user's soul.

Unbreakable.

[Celestial World Teleportation]: User is able to move to the Goddess Gaia's residence.

[Call Gaia]: Using the ring as a medium, the user is able to contact Gaia anytime.

Description: The legendary necklace crafted by the Goddess Gaia, using her own Empyrean Flames. Grants user entrance to the Celestial World and the ability to speak to Gaia herself.

* * *

' _Damn._ _Gaia certainly bestowed upon me a great privilege. At least now I don't have to worry about my questions staying unanswered.'_ Kira stayed calm on the outside but was inwardly shocked.

Although the necklace didn't really give him any great boons, just the ability to contact Gaia herself made the item godly. Like, come on, which existence ever got the chance to meet the renowned Gaia in Legend anyway? Not to mention obtaining an item from her that enabled him to contact her whenever he wanted.

"Thanks, Ophis." Kira gave the naked dragon in front of him a beaming smile as he wore the necklace over his neck. The dragon nodded slightly at him without speaking a word and still kept her gaze onto him, which made the violet-eyed dragon's smiling expression quickly turn into a deadpan.

What. Exactly. Was. This. Girl's. Problem?

 _ **The user has equipped the [Empyrean Flame Necklace]. A message has been left by 'Gaia' within the ring. Listen to the message? Y?/N?**_

' _Hmm? Gaia left a message for me? And it's in audio too. I wonder what it is about.'_ Kira accepted mentally and the ring attached to the silver chain glowed a bright azure colour as a hologram of a petite figure appeared in front of him from out of the ring.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times just to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

The Supreme Ruler of all Universes was a... loli?

If this was who he thought she was, the world was definitely playing with him. But then again, the figure in front of him was technically 'The World' anyway… He sighed to himself as he looked at Gaia.

Without the shiny, silver hair and scarlet, red eyes and those large… assets, he could honestly say that he was looking at another Ophis. Actually, it was the other way around. Ophis looked exactly like Gaia. The Infinite Dragon God could shapeshift and it had taken the form of its mother so when he thought about it more clearly, it wasn't too surprising. Ophis probably admired her mother more than anyone and decided to take on her appearance.

Great Red and Ophis had their eyes widened in surprise when they saw their mother appear as a hologram. They definitely didn't expect to see her so suddenly.

After giving a dazzling smile, Gaia spoke in her usual cheery and upbeat tone.

 _"Hi Hi Ra-Chan! If you're able to see me right now and hear my voice, Phi-chan must've found you and handed over the necklace I made for you!_

 _If you don't already know, I am Gaia, and since you've received my blessing I'm also technically your mother now! Hehehe. You can refer to me as Mother if you like, or you can just call me by my name."_

She placed her hands on her hips and winked as she introduced herself.

 _"Hmmm... I suppose you must have many questions you want answered, huh. Mother will be able to answer all of them for you when we meet face to face! The necklace will be able to transport you to the Celestial World where Mother lives._

 _As you probably have already guessed, Mother is a busy person and probably wouldn't be able to leave home for a while, so you can come to me instead. You can find me right in the centre of the Celestial World where my palace lies."_ The Goddess said happily before she paused tilting her head slightly. She went into a thinking pose with her left arm under her large breasts while using a finger on the other arm, which was positioned vertically next to her right breast, to tap her right cheek a couple of times.

 _"Hmm Hmm… Do I have anything else to add…? …Oh yeah! I had almost forgotten."_ The bottom of her right fist connected with her left hand, palm-side up. _"You should get your big sister Phi-chan to take you to your big brother Red if you haven't met the little grumpy bum yet! He hasn't had a good fight in a while so give him a beating for Mother yeah? Hehehe."_ Gaia let out a cheeky giggle.

 _"Also, Phi-chan can be a little naive as you might have already known, so help me look after her and be a good friend to her as well. Maybe take her to experience the world since she's always holed up within the Dimension Gap and ignorant of everything. The both of your siblings are literally loners so as a final reminder, make sure to hang out with them every now and then!"_ The Goddess rolled her eyes. Her hands had already returned to their original position on her hips.

 _"Well, that's all Mother has to say for now._ _I'll see you soon!_ _Hehe._ _Bye Bye Ra-chan! Mother... out!"_

After giving a little chuckle and saying her goodbyes, the hologram of Gaia faded back into the ring on Kira's neck.

The violet-eyed dragon didn't have time to properly react to Gaia's upbeat personality and the strange nickname she had given him as his calm demeanour had dropped once again. He was speechless. His jaw was hanging open in absolute shock as he hovered in the void, dumbfounded at the sudden information he had derived from the message.

After snapping out of his stupor, Kira turned and glared intensely at the massive dragon, before speaking up.

"Oi, Red! Did you not think that my relations between Gaia, Ophis and yourself were important pieces of information I should've gotten knowledge of?! Why didn't you tell me earlier you overgrown lizard?!" Kira shouted at the colossal dragon in front of him in irritation.

" **Tch, who's a grumpy bum."** Great Red muttered softly to himself as he turned towards Kira to speak. " **And hey! I forgot, alright? Okay Okay... You're our brother... so what? You should be proud to be the almighty Great Red's little brother! Hmmph."** The dragon snorted with pride.

Kira just rolled his eyes at the dragon's antics. Of course. Great Red just had to forget about that specific piece of information.

The Apocalypse Dragon had definitely already known from the start and was probably just waiting to make a big reveal or something, knowing its personality.

' _A family, huh. Feels kind of strange to be honest. Never experienced being in a family before. I certainly didn't expect Great Red and Ophis to suddenly become my siblings though, not to mention Gaia herself being my mother.'_

Yeah, he found it really weird. Kira just couldn't picture a loli being his mother so he decided to stick to calling Gaia by her name for now.

The violet-eyed dragon would visit his mother after finishing his own errands. He was just about to respond to his now recognized big brother when he felt a tug on his right sleeve and look towards the source.

"Mother said friends, help each other. Mother also said that you, are my friend. I, need your help. Help me remove Red out of the Gap, my home. I, want silence." Ophis stated in a dull tone as her coal coloured, emotionless eyes bore into his violet ones.

' _So that's why she kept staring at me... Why am I not surprised.'_ Kira sighed as he placed a hand atop of his newly acquired sister's head and rubbed it softly, to which Ophis tilted her head slightly in curiosity for a second before closing her eyes, leaning into his touch.

He chuckled slightly as he spoke up. "Hehe alright then, I'll see what I can do for you Ophis. I was going to ask him if he wanted to have a little spar with me anyway. Even if I can get him out of the Dimensional Gap though, he'll eventually come back. After all, Gaia did entrust him with the job of keeping this universe in balance and he needs to stabilize the three worlds from here. You okay with that, big sister?"

The quest Kira had to complete was basically satisfying Great Red's lust for battle anyway.

He initially thought it was going to be a match where they'd be trying to kill each other, but since he had just found out that everyone here was technically siblings, he figured a friendly duel would be the better way to complete his quest.

* * *

 **Quest: A dragon's lust for battle.**

 **Quest Requirements: Level 400. Look for Great Red and give him a fight he'd remember. Satisfy the dragon's battle lust.**

 **Reward: User's locked EXP bar will be unlocked. EXP gain re-enabled.**

* * *

"Yes. It, doesn't matter. Whenever Great Red, is out of my home, I, am happy." Ophis responded with her eyes still closed. Apparently, the little dragon enjoyed getting her head rubbed.

Great Red had instantly perked up at the mention of a fight.

" **Hoh? We're going to have a little spar now?"** He asked Kira, to which the violet-eyed dragon nodded in confirmation. **"Interesting… I accept! You must be really certain you can remove me from the Gap. Overconfident much? Although Mother said you're supposed to be my rival… hmmph, I'll be the one to judge that!"** Great Red let out a snort.

 **"This dragon hasn't had a good fight in ages. Ophis is simply too boring to fight with. Hopefully, you'll give me some enjoyment. Come… my brother... show me your power! Hahahaha!"** The Dragon of Dragons' golden slitted eyes glowed in excitement, anticipating the upcoming spar with his little brother. He started flaring his energy as a golden white translucent energy came out from him.

The energy was still the power used by dragons, but it felt different from regular draconic energy. The power radiating off Great Red felt divine, and it represented the dragon's status as a God. Kira remained unfazed though, as he began harnessing his own power.

"Hmm... It's been a couple of decades since I've used my dragon form… I won **der how much power I have now…"** Towards the end of his sentence, his tone of voice became more aggressive as his violet slitted eyes glowed brightly, glaring up at Great Red.

Ophis backed away from the other two dragons, getting a direct view of the upcoming fight between her fellow brothers. Like Great Red, she was also a bit interested in their fellow dragon's power.

Both of them knew Kira was powerful, but he still felt less powerful than them. They had only felt regular draconic energy coming from him after all.

What the Infinite Dragon God had initially meant when she asked the violet-eyed dragon to help her kick Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap, was for both of them to fight Great Red at the same time.

She could do it herself of course, but it would take too long. It would've been easier with two. What exactly gave Kira the confidence to fight the Dragon of Dragons head on by himself? Well, Kira was about to show her.

A black violet aura suddenly erupted out from Kira in all directions and shook the space within the Dimensional Gap. His draconic energy went berserk as he started chanting an incantation.

" **I, am the strongest amongst the strong…**

His draconic voice penetrated through the void and reached the ears of all supernatural beings in the Three Worlds.

" **... The one who is above the Eternal Sky, and roams throughout the Sacred Earth."**

Kira's form was barely visible anymore as all that was left was a black shadow beneath a bright violet.

With their superior vision, Great Red and Ophis quickly noticed the figure within the still growing energy slowly becoming bigger in size, his clothes no more and the colour of his skin darkening.

" **I am the Hidden Dragon who wields the Empyrean Flames…**

The chant continued.

Every supernatural being in the 3 worlds felt a huge suppression strength befall them as they all gasped for breath.

Weaker beings with low-class strength have already fainted while the mid-class were currently struggling on their knees against the heavy pressure.

Beings with high-class strength were having trouble standing and even the superior beings with ultimate-class or higher were sweating profusely.

Only ordinary humans and animals, who lacked the ability to sense Kira's power, were completely ignorant to whatever was happening within the endless void.

 **... The God impervious to all curses, and the entity indifferent towards fear."**

Kira's black-violet draconic energy suddenly glowed a burning white. Ophis and Great Red widened their eyes in surprise at the feeling of [Divine Power] and both became shocked as they witnessed a familiar flame.

Yes, as Kira reached level 400, he was able to fuse his [Empyrean Flame Essence] with his draconic energy, forming his [Divine Power]. A new god had been born.

" **All barriers within my path shall be crushed…**

The now tri-colour of white, black and violet divine energy started condensing into a transparent sphere, enclosing the shadowy figure within like a cocoon.

… **and all obstructions will be removed."**

The shadow of the figure inside started resembling a giant dragon as its shape distorted, the torso growing wider and neck lengthening along with bulkier arms and legs. Two large appendages were seen suddenly appearing out of the back with claws and talons appearing on the end of its hands and feet respectively.

" **O Ancient world…**

Kira was still increasing in size by the second, the sphere of [Divine Power] expanding to match him as his power still continued to amplify along with the resounding of his deep voice.

 **...Tremble before my presence!**

The Three Worlds shook in response to his voice.

It was like they were within the presence of their natural predator. Apart from a certain amount of people who had a little clue to whom it was, every race from all mythologies had one question in their minds as they withstood the heavy pressure originating from the Dimensional Gap. ' _Who?'_

Well, they were about to find out as the last words of the chant resonated within their trembling hearts.

 **For I…"**

Cracks appeared along the external of the cocoon made up of divine energy, which was now at the titanic size of Great Red itself, as Kira's power started reaching its apex.

"… **am the Black Empyrean Dragon God!"**

As the last line to the incantation was completed, the gigantic sphere of [Divine Power] exploded outwards as the light generated from it illuminated the gloomy Dimensional Gap.

It was so bright that even Ophis had to close her eyes, while Great Red stubbornly kept his focus on the form of his brother without blinking, completely ignoring the slight ache in his eyes.

The Apocalypse Dragon's eyes expressed shock, anticipation and an excitement that was difficult for it to describe.

* * *

 _Grigori headquarters. By the lake with Azazel…_

* * *

"The hidden dragon has awakened, huh…" The fallen angel murmured as he looked up into the sky, sweating profusely at his best friend's power.

* * *

 _The Familiar Forest. Tiamat's home..._

* * *

"Mmmm… that's definitely his power, how arousing… Has husband finally decided to let himself be known to the world? Hahahah! Oh... I wonder how much chaos it would cause within the supernatural world."

Tiamat licked her lips in arousal and then suddenly laughed aloud as her eyes displayed a mischievous look with a hint of lust in them. She was always thinking of ways to create chaos it seems. She wasn't affected that much by Kira's power due to the link that connected her and Kira together.

* * *

 _Not far from Tiamat's home. By a lake with Vivienne…_

* * *

"A familiar feeling… Just like the Apocalypse Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon… I suddenly sense the power of Gaia… What relations... does he have with Gaia…?" The Lady of the Lake had her eyes closed in confusion as she muttered out her thoughts.

* * *

 _Leviathan Household, Serafall's office…_

* * *

"Mou… Kira-chan's going overboard again… letting loose his power like that… Hmph Hmph! He better have a good explanation for this! All devils from low to high class are currently knocked unconscious. *Sigh* I just hope he's safe..."

Serafall complained with a pout before letting loose a deep breath as her eyes portrayed some worry over her husband. Like Tiamat, she also wasn't affected by the pressure her husband gave off.

* * *

 _A hidden place in the underworld…_

* * *

A middle-aged man looking to be in his 40's with dark silver hair sat at his desk within his hideout. His eyes displayed uncertainty and beads of sweat were running down the side of his forehead as he felt the foreign power for the first time.

"Hmm… This astonishing power… If I can feel that power from all the way here, I wonder how it'd feel if that existence was right next to me? Black Empyrean Dragon God? Interesting… Haha! You have gotten the attention of I, Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

* * *

 _Within a certain Red Gauntlet Longinus…_

* * *

 **[Oh? Is that...? Damn. I can't believe it! It took less than 100 years for him get this powerful?]** Ddraig's disbelieving voice resounded within the space of his seal as he sensed the powerful radiating off Kira. The dragon then recalled the last few words his friend had told him the first time they had met.

' _You will be I, Kira Rose's first friend here in this universe. When my name shakes the world, you better remember this day and be proud as my first friend! Hahahahaha!"_

 **[This guy… Hahaha! I can definitely say I'm honoured. I don't even qualify to be your equal anymore, friend.]** Ddraig sighed to himself as he remembered his earlier days, when he still had his own body and wasn't sealed, spending his days trying to get stronger to overcome his rival Albion. He wondered if he and Albion would've ever reach the altitude of power than Kira had achieved.

* * *

 _Back in the Dimensional Gap._

* * *

It took awhile for the light to die down and when it did, Ophis re-opened her eyes to see a black, colossal dragon, who was equal in size to Great Red, surrounded by a glowing tri-colour of black, white and violet aura.

The dragon open its eyes, showing bright violet coloured irises that were radiating purple light. There was a bright aquamarine glow surrounding the black slitted pupils.

The head of the dragon was sharp and triangular, with two large, dagger-like horns in the colour of white extending backwards. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

The dragon's entire upper body was covered in pitched black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, white flame markings.

It's lower body, specifically the chin, muscular torso, and inner tail are gray in colour, appearing to be rather smooth.

It's pitched black wings were large and feathery in appearance and was also decorated by spiraling, white flame markings.

The scales of the dragon disappear at the end of its tail, which in itself ends with two stingers protruding out of it.

Kira had finally used his true dragon form. This was the second time he had used it, as the first was when he was all alone in an [Instant Dungeon] and was curious as to what he looked like in dragon form.

He was surprised at first when he saw his appearance in a dragon body. Apart from the blunt head, horns and blank white eyes, he basically looked like Acnologia from _Fairy Tail_.

Kira was also a lot bigger in size compared to the dragon. He had initially wondered why he looked slightly like Acnologia and the conversation with Great Red from before had cleared his doubts.

Gaia's blessing had definitely adapted to what suited him most. Kira could honestly say he liked Acnologia's appearance, if the dragon didn't have a round head.

" **Hmm... I think I went a little too overboard as I was transforming. It's been a while since I've been in this form, so I couldn't control my power properly."** Kira finally spoke up scratching his head with his claws embarrassingly as he used his senses to scan the three worlds.

Although he wouldn't be able to know everything that happened, he could kind of guess the consequences of losing control of his power from whatever he had noticed when he utilized his senses.

He figured that after the final release of his divine energy, all supernatural beings under ultimate class strength had lost consciousness.

" **There… that's better."** Kira quickly regained his control as he stopped utilizing his power to penetrate the Dimensional Gap and into the three worlds.

Only beings powerful enough, like Great Red and Kira, were able to have their power felt within the three worlds from the Dimensional Gap whenever they wanted to. Otherwise, even if they used their full power within the endless void, no one outside the Dimensional Gap would be able to sense them.

" **You… You have [Divine Power]? And those flames… how are you able to control the Empyrean Flames?! Don't tell me the other thing that Mother Gaia gave you was this? Wait, even if Mother Gaia gave it to you, the flames of the Celestial World would have to approve of you. That means…"** Great Red looked at Kira in shock, while Ophis widened her eyes when she remembered what her mother had told her when she handed over the necklace.

' _He's surprisingly the only one other than me who uses the flames from my Celestial World after all.'_

The [Divine Power] of Great Red and Ophis were superior to the [Divine Power] of the Gods of other mythologies, due to having their draconic energy as a supplement and their heavy relations to the Goddess Gaia.

Kira's [Divine Power] on the other hand came from his [Empyrean Flames], flames which had originated from Gaia's Celestial World. With these flames, you could say his relation to Gaia was even closer than Great Red and Ophis themselves and the quality of his [Divine Power] was better, only under Gaia herself.

So even though he was currently lower level and weaker than Great Red and Ophis, his Dragon Transformation and [Divine Power] made up for his slight disadvantage.

" **Mm, I don't really know. I had these flames from when I first woke up in this universe. They're pretty cool right?! And yeah, I just recently became a God, that's why I initially wanted to challenge you to a duel. How about it? Are you surprised? My power enough for you? Haha."** Kira laughed as he looked over at Great Red.

He knew his older brother had looked down on him because Great Red didn't sense any [Divine Power] coming from him when they had first met. Kira could toggle in between regular draconic energy and his [Divine Power] at will. It was as simple as wanting to fuse his draconic energy with his [Empyrean Flames] or not wanting to.

Great Red just shook his head in exasperation at Kira's ignorance. These were legendary flames only their mother could use and the guy just shrugs it off casually. At least now the battle with his fellow dragon wouldn't be boring and would prove to be a challenge!

" **Hahaha! Good good! You have enough power that rivals even me! But I wonder... How do you fair in combat exactly?! I'll even let you have the first move. Whenever you're ready of course! Hahahah!"** Great Red let out a massive roar, tightening his muscles in preparation for the fight.

" **Oh yeah? Well, don't mind me! Guess I'll start us off then! Roar of the… EMPYREAN DRAGON!"** And with the end of that statement, Kira fired off a large, cylindrical beam of deep violet flames from his mouth towards the True Red Dragon God Emperor, beginning the epic duel between two brothers and new rivals.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 5!**

 **I know everyone expected a clash from the start between Great Red and Kira and I apologize for that, since I needed to add a bit more things. It'll definitely be happening in the next chapter ;)**

 **For the lot of people who seem to complain about Kira not having a purpose... well, I just haven't gotten to writing that yet. Great Red will mention it in the next chapter after their fight. It was the real reason Gaia sent him to the DxD-verse specifically.**

 **How do you guys like the addition of Gaia? And before you guys say anything in the reviews, I want to say that this isn't the Gaia from Greek Mythology, so no, she is not the 'Ancestral mother of all life.' I'm just going to make her Ophis, Great Red, and Kira's mother in this story.**

 **She is also not really type-moon's Gaia either, although similar, since they are both the 'World', and there's no Alaya. She is mainly there so I can get away with a lot of contradictions if they ever occur in the future. Like maybe getting Kira to go to another universe to collect materials to build his [Fantasy Gears] or maybe like in this chapter where I use her as an excuse to explain how Kira received the [Game System]. Just a little twist I guess?**

 **Do you guys like the incantation? It took me a while to think of it. Haha, the first line was from Verethragna's chant (Campione anime) because I thought it was cool.**

 **I also made Ophis' level close to Great Red's just to balance things a little bit.**

 **Oh yeah, I made the Dragonball and DxDverse equal to each other. Why? Well, there are a lot of reasons actually... but mainly because Great Red and Ophis are related to Gaia, who lords over ALL UNIVERSES. Plus, I'm a huge DB fan and DxD fan, so I thought, why not? Deal with it *puts on shades*.**

 **Look I know the DB-verse has bullshit characters and all this other destroying universe stuff.. blah blah. But for this SPECIFIC story, I will be buffing the DxD characters and nerfing the DB-verse a bit okay? So don't be complaining too much :P**

 **Some spoilers for the next chapter:**

 **Battle with Great Red, New costume for Ophis, Creation of a new world within the Gap, and The Ancient Phoenix Clan (No, not the Phenex Clan of Devils) :D** **Just some things to anticipate hehe. So many ideas but I can't fit everything I want in.**

 **Thanks for reading! Keep the suggestions up in the reviews!**

 **\- Cabbages :3**


End file.
